You Are Mine, Dovahkiin
by Kiliani
Summary: The Dragonborn lost the fight in Sovngarde, now he is at the mercy of Alduin. Will he escape or will he submit to her in the end? Male Imperial DB and female Alduin. Inspired by Legend of Saviik by MaChaoJustice.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are Mine Dovahkiin **

**As promised, here is the Skyrim story between a female Alduin and a male Dragonborn. I hope you all enjoy it and if you like this pairing I would suggest reading The Legend of Saviik by MaChaoJustice. It's a slow build up but with what he has planned for it, it is shaping up to be a great read so check it out!**

**The next chapter of Were It So Easy will be out by Friday as well so keep them eyes peeled and also I have my first MLP spin-off in planning as well between Mike and his herd so keep an eye out for that too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda. Elder Scrolls 6 has been confirmed by Bethesda!**

Alduin looked upon the four figures in front of her with a snort escaping her snout. _'Those pathetic excuses for heroes couldn't slay me in uneven fight before and they think now would be any different?' _She thought amusingly. _'They are annoyances at best; the Dovahkiin however is another story.' _She thought as she looked at her objective.

Marius had a small chill run up his spine as Alduin turned her gaze at him. Their first fight on the Throat of The World left him with a very bad feeling but now it seemed like she was sizing him up for something. Being an Imperial meant you had a decent amount of intelligence but for some reason he couldn't figure out why he was extremely worried. His mind turned to that one moment at the end of the battle that made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

-Flashback-

_Marius tightened his grip on his sword before rushing forward and aiming a strike at Alduin's neck. Alduin merely waited as the sword came down on her neck but didn't even make a dent on her scales. Marius backed away but not quickly enough as Alduin's head ended up smashing into him and sending him into the word wall._

"_You are strong Dovahkiin but you do not equal my old enemies. Your Thu'um is and always will be weaker than mine but I do commend you on getting this far." Alduin spoke clearly to him as Marius slowly stood up on shaking legs only to be blasted back to the wall again by Alduin's Unrelenting Force shout. "You cannot beat me Dovahkiin but you have piqued my interest."_

"_Shove…..your…..interest…up….your…..scaled….ass!" Marius stuttered out nastily as he trying to regain his breath._

_Alduin looked amused. "Even on your knees you show defiance, Dovahkiin." Alduin's entire body had numerous jolts of pleasure and anticipation running through it. She first wanted to kill him but now she had another use for him. "It makes me giddy with anticipation of the coming battle but no matter what you do, you will submit to me in the end. Zu'u fen wahl hi dii, Dovahkiin." She said as she took flight again, leaving Marius and Paarthurnax alone on the Throat of The World._

_Marius had an uneasy feeling in his stomach when she said those words. He wasn't versed in the language of the dragons but those words clawed at him even if he didn't know what she said and that made him afraid._

_Paarthurnax turned to Marius with a sad expression. "I do not envy you now Dovahkiin; when Alduin wants something, she goes after it."_

"_What do you mean Paarthurnax?" Marius asked with that uneasy feeling turning from bad to worse._

"_When Dov want something, we go after it. Mu lann, mu horvutah. Alduin has declared that you will be her's." Paarthurnax said as Marius found it hard to swallow all of a sudden. "She has felt the power of your thu'um and feels that you might be better as her Zaam, her slave."_

_Marius wished he never heard that part as he left the mountain._

-Flashback end-

Marius was still worried about what Alduin had planned and the way she was looking at him didn't help quell his fear, like he was a piece of meat that she wanted. He tightened his grip on his sword and waited for her to make her move.

"You show defiance in the face of fear again, my Dovahkiin." Alduin said to Marius.

"I'm not yours! I never will be!" He shouted back only for Alduin to laugh in response.

"I will enjoy breaking you Dovahkiin, even with my old enemies you cannot win." Alduin raised her wings and jumped into the air. "Strun Vild Yem!" She shouted as the sky began to rain meteor.

"Bring her down Dragonborn! We can't beat her when she is flying!" Hakon yelled as Marius sprang into action.

"Joor Zah Frul!" Marius shouted at her and was surprised when she didn't move out of the way.

The shout hit her and she was forced to land as her wings became heavy as lead but as soon as she did she rushed towards them as they dove out of the way. Marius was the first to recover and quickly rushed in for a strike but Alduin had planned for this. As soon as he got in close, she struck out and her wing clotheslined him and sent him face first into the dirt at her feet, unconscious. With Marius out of the fight, she turned her attention to the three who caused her downfall millennia ago.

"Here we four are again. You couldn't defeat me over a millennia ago, what makes you think you could do so now?" Alduin told them as Hakon shot forward and swung his axe but she dodged it and with a swipe of her head, sent him towards the rocks.

"I will take your head!" Gormlaith yelled as she charged Alduin.

Alduin smirked as Gormlaith got closer before attacking her. With a massive bite of her jaws she trapped Gormlaith in them and threw her halfway across Sovngarde. "The same result as the last time it seems." She turned her head to Felldir and with the same smirk on her face addressed him. "Now here you stand before me but without the Elder Scroll this time. How do you plan on winning now old one?"

"I may not have the scroll but that won't stop me from trying!" Felldir said as he rushed forward only to be met with an Unrelenting Force shout that sent him into a stone pillar and rendered him unconscious.

"Pathetic Joor's but what could you expect from those who are all brawn and no brain?" Alduin said aloud before she heard a groan from Marius. "Finally awake Dovahkiin?" She said with mock-surprise.

"What did you –" He couldn't finish because Alduin had grabbed him in her back claws and jumped into the air. "Put me down World Eater!"

Alduin kept smirking as he struggled to free himself. "I don't think so my little Dovahkiin. Hin ven los naal dovah mahfaeraak. You are trapped with me until the end."

Marius went pale with fear as Paarthrunax's prediction came true. The only thing he could at this point was plot an escape before something happened that made him lose his chance for survival.

**I'm going to stop it right here but rest assured that this isn't finished yet. It's going through the same thing that Were It So Easy is and that means it might take a couple chapters. You can't build a romance between two mortal enemies in a single chapter without it going down the tube. To the authors who can make a 10k word one-shot I salute you but that is something that is out of my league at the moment. Also, I apologize for the short fight scene but they aren't my strong suit and plus I wasn't looking for a long and drawn out fight but a quick ending one-sided battle. Hakon, Felldir, and Gormlaith couldn't beat Alduin in a three-on-one fight so I merely used that same tactic in this story.**

**Like it or hate it but please stick around for the next chapter. I will make it better than this one, I promise. **

**All words come from Thuum. org.**

**Dovahkiin – Dragonborn**

**Zu'u fen wahl hi dii, Dovahkiin – I will make you mine, Dovahkiin. (Wahl can mean to create, build, raise, make and construct depending on the use. In this instance, Alduin is saying she will make him her's.)**

**Mu lann, mu horvutah – We want, we catch. (Some English words still aren't translated so I had to improvise but this roughly means they always get what they want.)**

**Zaam – Slave**

**Strun Vild Yem – Storm Rock Blaze. Alduin Meteor shout (used with permission from Legend of Saviik by MaChaojustice)**

**Joor Zah Frul – Mortal Finite Temporary (Dragonrend Shout)**

**Hin ven los naal dovah mahfaeraak – Your path is by me forever. (Dovah has two meanings, according to thuum . org. The noun form means dragon but used as a pronoun means me. Don't try to fight me by saying I don't know anything, please look it up before you flame.)**


	2. Chapter 2 New Place, New Thought

**New Place, New Thoughts**

**Chapter two coming at you and here's hoping you all enjoy it.**

**The first chapter was actually decent, save for one flamer but there's nothing you can do about them. It does help the review number go up though and that is what counts!**

**Unrelated note: Chapter three of Were It So Easy was posted and it seems to be well liked at almost 2k and still skyrocketing. Seriously if that doesn't invoke more Chief and Fem Arbiter stories then we have a problem XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda.**

Marius didn't know how long they were flying but sometime along the way he had passed out; whether it was the vertigo of watching the ground go by or the altitude along with blood going to his head was unknown. He woke up a short time later and he felt his back on a soft patch of earth that had him sit up immediately. He took in his surroundings but wasn't able to place where he was exactly though if he had to guess he was probably near the border or Cyrodil and Skyrim due to the soft ground and vibrant leaf colors. _'I wonder if I can make it to Riften before a dragon comes.' _He thought before he felt the ground shift around him. _'Guess not._' He sighed and turned around to meet a very strange and yet very funny sight. Alduin was currently resting with her wings stretched out beside her and her feet bunched up beneath her. Her eyes were closed and her tail was twitching as if she was irritated and Marius tried to hold in his laughter at the supposed World Eater sleeping like a baby. He failed to hold in his laughter when she snorted and singed a small patch of grass.

Alduin opened one her eyes at the intrusion of her sleep to see the Dragonborn clutching his stomach and laughing. _'What is he sputtering about?' _She snorted again and shook herself awake. When she did she fanned out her wings and let loose a loud yawn as her limbs stretched before she settled back down next to a recovering Dragonborn. "Now my Dovahkiin, what shall we do with our newfound life?" She said smugly as froze up.

"Newfound life? What newfound life, you're the one who captured me." Marius said heatedly. "Why exactly am I still alive? You wanted to kill me!" Alduin smirked.

"Ni krii, nunon horvutah. Where would the fun be in killing you? Kill you and only gain momentary satisfaction or keep you and gain eternal satisfaction. Hmm decisions, decisions." She replied with a glance to the sky in mock-thought.

Marius hated to admit it but he preferred to stay alive. The longer he was alive meant the more he could plan to escape and get out of this situation. "Where exactly are we?" He asked in an attempt to stall her.

"One of my private area's known only to me. I often come here to reflect on the next course of action when Skuldafn gets too noisy with all those Dov flying and shouting. We are resting on the near the southern border if you want a general idea." She said as she turned her gaze back to him.

'_So Riften would be closest. Might as well just surrender at this point.' _Marius thought bitterly. _Thieves Guild wouldn't help due to their nature and also because one small job is comprised due to outside work forces and all of sudden you are on their shit list. Maven wouldn't care if the Dragonborn died as long as she gets her money, so Imperial help is out. The College is too far and I was going to ask the Companions to possibly join them but things sadly got in the way. _He finished his thoughts before a growl brought him out fully.

Alduin growled when she saw the Dragonborn no longer paying attention to her. He was no doubt planning to escape but she knew he couldn't. No place around for miles, save for one and that place wouldn't care enough to even yawn in this direction. "You would have to be a Dov to reach here my Dragonborn and there are no more Joor with the Thu'um to challenge the Dov, let alone compel them to fly here and that is if they even know where it is exactly." She replied to his unspoken thoughts.

Marius cursed under his breath. She had a valid point and even if he was let go, she would make him swear to not tell anyone with his Dragon half making sure he stuck to that. Dragons might be fearsome but he had yet to meet one that broke their vows or promises. "So why exactly am I here then?"

Alduin tilted her head. "Is it not obvious?" She blinked when he shook his head and almost smacked her head on the ground in frustration. "You are male, I am female. You are Dov and I am Dov."

Marius eyes went wide before he backed away. "By the Nine no! That is not happening at all."

Alduin merely grinned. "Your mortal side is saying no but the Dov in you is relishing the attention you are receiving is it not?"

Marius opened his mouth to deny it but couldn't. He was indeed being pulled in two directions but his human side was still besting the dragon. "Still won't happen." He grumbled angrily.

Alduin still grinned. "Perhaps not now but eventually you will. Even Dov fall prey to those instincts eventually. The number of Dov who have tried to court me in my return has been laughable at best. None of them were remotely close to my power and neither are you but you do have spirit and fire that I do enjoy seeing."

"I don't know if I should laugh or be weirded out by that." Marius said in confusion.

"The Dov in you is already starting to react." Alduin said as she got up and stalked around him.

"I could find a mortal woman to lie with." Marius said and he had a small bit of satisfaction when Alduin stopped stalking. "That would end your entire plan. Dragon's mate for life if I remember correctly and it wouldn't matter who it was with." His satisfaction at his attempt to disrupt her plan got derailed when her grin somehow got bigger.

"You would think that but the Dov in you would never accept that reason. It would yearn for its own kind and only push itself more on your actions to influence you until it controls you. You would go around with a hunger that would never be filled. However strong your mortal feelings are, the Dov would always be stronger in the end. A mortal woman could never satisfy a Dov, even that Werewolf you were eyeing on your first trip to Whiterun." She said as Marius got confused.

"Werewolf? On my first trip to Whiterun?" He asked while thinking back to his second day in Skyrim. The only people he met on the roads were soldiers or farmers taking their excess crops to market. "I don't recall meeting a Werewolf." He said in confusion.

"Your Dov side smelled it a mile away. I even smelled it from Skuldafn and I was privy to what you were doing through my own means. A very strong show of prowess on a Giant, bahlann do aan dovah rahgol." Alduin said with a hint of praise. Many Dov had met their end by a Giant and to take one down as a mortal was no easy task either.

"My first Giant kill…..I met three Companion members. Aela, Farkas and Ria and they were definitely mortal. Farkas and Aela were moving quicker and more ferocious than a normal person but that could be from training." Marius said in passing but it didn't quite fit. He did smell something different at the time but chalked it up to the farm they were at plus he didn't see a dog anywhere. "Aela did have a nice backside though." He finished with a bit of humor.

Alduin snorted in disgust. "No dog could ever match a Dov."

"What do you mean?" Marius asked.

"She is a Werewolf in true form. The Companions started out as warriors of Ysgramor who joined him against the Elves and in the Second Era they began to practice Lycanthropy for the Glenmoril Coven. It was accepted by the innermost members known as the Circle until the current time when the so-called Circle is split on the issue. She is one of those who embrace it as payment to the Daedra Hircine." Alduin informed Marius who looked a little stunned.

"There's Werewolves walking free?" He asked hesitantly.

"Walking free and yet unknown to all. It is a closely guarded secret but nothing escapes a Dov." Alduin replied. "As I have said though, even if you wish to take her as a mate, the wolf in her would never compare to another Dov."

Marius only shook his head. "It's still not happening so what else am I here for?"

Alduin settled back down. "Only for tinvaak with myself. I wish for you to think on something if you will permit me to say it."

Marius shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

Alduin dipped her head in acknowledgement. "You have heard of the old stories from the early days of the empire correct? Of how we aided the Joor during that period and all we asked was for some form of control? You all accepted it at first but when the Akaviri came, they sowed discord among you all and led a rebellion. Why did that occur?"

Marius replied almost instantly. "Everyone should have free will. They should make their own decisions instead of having them forced on them."

Alduin paused in thought. "Hmm….Vahzah but do you deny that things were better back then as opposed to now?"

"I wasn't alive then so I don't know." Marius answered, failing to see where she was going with this.

"In exchange for lordship, we aided the Joor in fighting and in menial tasks despite our discomfort. We allowed the empire to have its army and in exchange for some land for ourselves, we allowed them to watch the cities and we would keep an eye on the skies and forests. It was a mutual agreement between us and there was no war or evil deed that was unpunished." She said as she remembered those times. "Look at the present, you have evil deeds done at almost every turn and many die simply because one Joor wanted what they didn't have. Tell me Dovahkiin, is this a better life? A family dies because one person used his "free will" to set their house alight. Is he not exerting his will over there's then?" Alduin asked him tensely.

"It would be his choice to make." Marius said though he felt guilty about admitting it.

"True again, but was it that family's choice to die from his will? In the early days of the Empire, we would have stopped that from happening. The so-called Dark Brotherhood would have been wiped out by the Dov back then but instead they continue their business; those who make war simply for personal gain would have been crushed underfoot but now continue their foolish ways. Can you honestly tell me that this land is safer because of what happened?" She asked him again.

"It isn't all bad; sure there are a few…..ok many spots that are either questionable or downright evil but that doesn't mean it can't be changed." Marius said seeing her eyes gaze into him.

"And how would it change?" Alduin asked with a smirk.

Marius had a thought that was pretty much impossible but might actually have a chance at working if done right. "What if we make a new agreement between mortals and the dragons?"

**And we will leave it there for right now. Marius got a small history lesson and now we have a goal to work for. I hope it leaves you all wanting more of this story and don't hesitate to leave reviews if you like or hate it! I read them all and respond in kind if I can ^^**

**Word translations (courtesy of Thuum . org):**

**Joor – Mortal**

**Dov – Dragon**

**Dovahkiin – Dragonborn**

**Vahzah – True**

**Tiinvak – Talk**

**Ni krii, nunon horvutah – Not kill, only catch (meaning she wanted to capture him not kill him. Capture hasn't been translated yet)**

**Bahlann do aan dovah rahgol – Worthy of a dragons rage (praise for him slaying a giant with ferocity)**

**I did change some of the history to Tamriel to suit the story's needs and I hope it doesn't change the way people think of the story. I did try to inject some humor before and after they discussed the possibility of mating and no it won't be a scalie interaction so don't be up in arms over it. I am taking a reader suggestion to give him a Dragon form and give Alduin a human form to match each other.**

**I will address this now as well. His dragon half will most likely take over at some point for a brief time but under ****NO ****circumstance will it force him on a female. I ABSOLUTELY CONDEMN rape and any form of it to the lowest pits of hell. For the record guy's, no means NO regardless if you think her body says different. If the words out of her mouth is NO and STOP that means you STOP right then and there even if it gives you blue balls.**


	3. Chapter 3 First Step to Seeking Knowledg

**Ch. 3 First Step to Seeking Knowledge**

**Here's the next chapter of Dovahkiin as promised and I won't lie but this is mainly filler dialogue but it is essential to future development. I hope you all like it and look forward to more!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda.**

Marius was let go by Alduin the next day. _'Stupid dragon doesn't even have the courtesy to fly me to a town.' _He though bitterly. Alduin set him on the ground in her claws and gave him a general direction of Riften. _'Wouldn't even let me ride on her back either.' _She didn't want to "lower herself to a common animal" as she put it. The only good thing that came from it was he learned a new shout to call her but it was for dire situations only. "Durnehviir will have a field day after hearing this and don't even get me started on Paarthurnax, but I guess Durn needs a good laugh after being stuck in the Cairn for all this time." He sighed before his thoughts turned to the Blades. "Esbern would probably know of the contract but will not even think about discussing it and as far as Delphine is concerned, the only good dragon is a dead one to her." Marius shook his head as he walked the back roads to Riften. "When did my life get so complicated?" He questioned to the air but the only response was a gentle breeze.

-Scene Break-

Alduin was perched on a cliff overlooking Skuldafn as she watched a few of her fellow Dov fight over a dead cow. "We were once mighty and free and now reduced to squabbling over a small animal." She said with a low tone. "Curse the Akaiviri and their entire ilk. If they hadn't arrived then none of this would have happened. They called us Oppressors and yet comparing then to now is a complete backwards turn." She snarled as one of the Dov had broken another's neck with a strong bite.

"Alduin thuri, I see you have bested the Dovahkiin." Odahviing said as he landed beside her.

"I did not kill him if that is what you are thinking." Alduin replied in an even tone.

Odahviing shook his head. "It wasn't thuri but what has become of him?"

Alduin's face morphed into a smirk. "He is my slave Odahviing. He follows my command now but I have given him some tasks as a test."

"I understand thuri but if I may ask, what tasks have you given him?" Odahviing questioned her.

Alduin turned her gaze back to her brethren. "To find out about our lost history from the beginning of the Empire and restore our old contract for us to live free once more." Many dragons would say that they never get shocked or stunned in surprise but Odahviing was always quick to say that on that day he was completely in shock. The day was only rivaled by the subsequent success of the Dovahkiin many years later.

-Scene Change-

"I hate bandits." Marius said as he wiped blood from his sword. Three bandits had ambushed him on the path and three bodies were now lying on the road. _'Is this really better than what Alduin claims that happened in the past?' _He thought as he continued on the road to Riften. _'I love being able to choose what I want to do but with the war and bandits and Talos knows what else is going on….did we really make the right choice in siding with the Akaiviri?' _Marius shook his head as he continued on the road.

The sun was beginning to set as he made it to Riften. He was about to hire a carriage to Whiterun but then decided to see what the guild knew first but the problem with that was that they kicked him out. The only place he could go is the Ragged Flagon and that was only because Vekel liked him enough to keep him around. "Maybe Vekel knows something; he does like history after all." Marius said to himself as he walked into town. Imperial soldiers patrolled the streets but they didn't do enough as Marius saw a thief out of the corner of his eye coming out of a house. With a sigh he unsheathed his sword moved to block the thief's path and after a quick one-sided fight, Marius was approaching the gate to the Ratway. "Well I guess getting some ale wouldn't be bad either." He said before he stepped into the Ratway.

-Scene Change-

"You want me to aid the Dovahkiin?" Odahviing asked in a curious tone.

Alduin blinked. "Trouble follows him and I wish to protect my investment."

Odahviing dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I understand thuri." With that he took off to a mountain over the city of Riften.

Alduin watched him go with a small smirk. "Now Dovahkiin, let's see how you fare when you have an entire species depending on you." Her smirk disappeared when a Dov landed beside her.

"Thuri, elves are at the base of the cliff and trying to find a way up." The dragon said warily.

Alduin merely raised her wings. "Then let's show them what it means to mess with the Dov." She took off into the sky. _'The first thing we do as a free race is wipe out these pathetic elves.' _She thought darkly.

-Scene Change-

Marius walked out of the Ratway an hour later with his head hung low. An hour of talk and nothing he had learned helped at all. Vekel had suggested the College but that would lead to questions he didn't want to answer and the Blades would sooner run him through if he so much as mentioned anything good about dragons. He toyed with the idea of asking Valerica but discarded that as she was more than likely in the Soul Cairn during the time and Serana was stuck in a pillar so they were out. The only options were the Library of Solitude or the College of Winterhold and with a heavy sigh he went to the Bee and Barb for the night. When he entered the tavern he made his way to Keerava.

"Here for a drink? If not, then hit the road." She said when he sat down.

Marius sighed. "I said I was sorry and even paid your rent for a year, how much longer are you going to hold this over me? I already feel bad enough about it."

Keerava didn't even flinch. "When you finally realize that the Thieves Guild are nothing more than a blight on Skyrim and deal with them."

Marius put his head on the counter. "A room for the night and the strongest drink you got."

"I thought you didn't drink that much." Keerava said with a raised eye.

"Things have happened that warrant it. Apart from getting thrown out of the guild for reasons beyond my control, I am now the property of that damn dragon." He said as he grabbed the drink she put in front of him and chugged it down.

"Property of a dragon?" Keerava asked as she made him another. She wasn't going to pass this up as a chance to hold something else over him.

Marius only sighed as she put the drink in front of him. "I go to fight the World Eater only to get my ass handed to me and now she's saying that she wants me as a mate. What did I do in a past life to get this as a punishment?" He chugged down the second drink just as quick as the first.

Keerava barely held in a laugh. "That seems a bit too hard to believe. Are you sure you didn't pass out from stress and dream it?"

Marius shook his head. "I'm positive about it. The sad part is I agreed to help her with it."

Keerava couldn't stop the laugh this time. She doubled over the counter as Marius put his head on the counter again. "Now I'm the laughing stock of a bar. How low the might have fallen." He lamented as Keerava struggled to breath.

Keerava managed to straighten up somehow. "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. You as a dragon's mate, that is a funny story."

"Should I start from the beginning?" Marius asked politely.

"It would make for a good start." Keerava said as she poured him another drink.

Marius then told her all about the battle and the subsequent waking up with a dragon beside him. He even told her what Alduin had said about the past and his new task to restore the dragons as a species to Tamriel. Keerava was silent when he finished. "If I didn't know you I would swear that you had a few brain cells missing, how do you lose a four-on-one battle?"

"If I knew I would tell you." Marius said with a sigh. "Can I get that room now? I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"Pay your tab first." Keerava said with a smirk.

Marius set a pouch of coins on the counter before grabbing his room key and somehow making it up the stairs before passing out on a bed in the aforementioned room. No one noticed a Khajit slip out the door after Marius finished his story.

Marius woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "What did I drink and how much did I drink?" He asked himself as he rolled off the bed and went face first onto the floor. After stumbling around for a few minutes he finally felt well enough to walk down the stairs without tripping down them. After another round of laughing from Keerava at the floor mark on his face and a scathing look from Taleen he left the Bee and Barb in high spirits and set off for the carriage. _'That library better hold something.' _He thought vainly. _'If it doesn't then the College is my last bet unless I want to take a trip to the Imperial City.'_

High above him was a red dragon watching his progress while a group of Thalmor stalked him from behind.

**And cue the end of chapter. Mainly filler here but it did set up for some events down the road. It will get back to the Thalmor of what Marius is trying to do and they will see it as a threat to them and act, so don't count out fighting yet.**

**Some people have said that last chapter is a bit mellow and not a lot of anger. They will go back to getting angry as enemies should but that doesn't mean it can't have moments of heart to heart between Alduin and the Dragonborn. They will have some squabbles and fights especially since Marius will be able to call her to him in a fight. You know….I want someone to make that a mod on the Skyrim Nexus. A Call Alduin Shout and a change in the Dragonslayer quest, instead of killing him you should be able to ask him to join you in the path of destruction. How badass would that be?**

**Either way, read and review and stick around for the next chapter. Were It So Easy will be posted by Friday or Sunday depending on how it goes.**

**Till next time fellow Dovah!**


	4. Chapter 4 Seeking Knowledge II

**Ch. 4 Seeking Knowledge II**

**Yep it's the real chapter four but keep in mind what I said about the once a week update. It's not something I decided to do at first but one a week seems better than two every couple of weeks when it comes to writing. I want to thank you all for sticking this far and we still got a little ways to go so without further ado, disclaimer time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters and events are copyright of Bethesda.**

'_Maybe I should've visited Paarthurnax first.' _Marius thought with a sigh as the carriage arrived at Katla's farm outside the gates of Solitude. _'At least then I would have some information to compare it to.' _Marius disembarked the carriage and walked up the hill to the gates.

"The Dragonborn returns, with good news I hope?" The guard asked with a grin.

Marius mulled over his answer for a moment. "If you want to call it good then yes."

"You are not happy? With the World-Eater gone then the dragon menace is stopped." The guard replied.

"Just because Alduin is stopped doesn't mean the dragons are. They usually act on their own after all." Marius said with a hint of sadness. _'And it's usually that act is what makes people think they are evil.' _He thought to himself.

"Bah, they are nothing more than an annoyance now that they are leaderless. I heard that a group of dragon slayers are being formed in the Reach, maybe you would like to join them?" He said/asked in a happy manner.

Marius felt a part of his being rebel at the statement and a snarl almost escaped from him but he disguised it as a frown. "Not all dragons are evil, should they die simply because of who they are?"

The guard shook his head. "I'm not saying that, there's talk of a dragon in Winterhold that is acting as a guardian of sorts. No buildings have been burned and the few townsfolk are at least respectful to it."

Marius raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Dead serious, the Jarl has even declared the dragon not to be harmed." The guard replied. "Wonder if Jarl Elisif would allow a dragon near Solitude, it would definitely help if the damn elves decide they have had enough waiting around."

Marius was a little confused on his stance. "You would want a dragon here?"

"Of course, dragons are powerful and according to legends they use to be revered and worshipped by a cult. I'm not saying they should be worshipped but if one or two decide to come to Solitude as a peaceful approach then I say let them." The guard explained.

"That is…an interesting outlook." Marius said in thought.

"There are a lot of people that share that outlook on Tamriel. It's not said out loud but many would welcome it if the dragons are a peaceful lot."

Marius nodded. "I'll keep that in mind and I'll speak to Elisif and Tullius about it, no names though." He said quickly as the guard nodded and Marius walked through the gate. _'A lot of people huh? Delphine and Esbern won't be happy to hear that but I'm not telling them.' _Marius thought with a smirk as he walked through Solitude toward the Blue Palace.

-Scene Change-

"Fahliil were always an uptight bunch." Alduin said irritably. "Even during our time they acted superior to every other race and a few even dared to say they were better than us. Their arrogance knows no bounds. Pahlok los dinok." She said as she watched the last elf get surrounded by four dragons. Watching the elf try to be fearless made her laugh as the dragons played a game of bait with him.

"It has been a while since I tasted elf flesh." One said with a grin.

"I wonder if seared elf is on the menu?" Another said.

"The Thalmor will not let this go unpunished! Even if you kill me the army will still hunt you all down." The elf said in fear.

Alduin's smirk grew. "I think we are more than a match for your army, little elf." She then put her head up in mock-thought. "Would the so called Imperial Legion allow us to join them and restart the war, this time with dragon support?" She asked mockingly as the elves eyes narrowed.

"They will do nothing of the sort. It is only by our mercy that their Legion is still around; they will take no action against us for fear of total defeat!" The elf yelled out.

Alduin wasn't even fazed a little. "Not if you have a fellow Dov in the Legion and a leader that is more than willing to take every bit of help they can get."

Now it was the elf's turn to laugh. "A dragon in the Legion? Ha, they would never allow any of you even close to their city without being killed."

"Aan joor dov wundun Keizaal." Alduin responded simply.

"What guttural language are you speaking dragon, some old language that has no use to anyone anymore?" The elf said and around him the dragons snarled.

"Strike one elf." Alduin said as she sniffed her wing in boredom. _'I need a bath.' _She thought irritably. _'I never thought I was vain but now this just smells.' _

"What if I told you where your enemy resides?" The elf said as he began to think of a plan to escape. _'All I need to do is distract them with a bigger problem then I can get out of here and deliver my report.' _

Alduin turned her attention back to the elf with narrowed eyes. "Continue." She said warningly.

The elf let out a small sigh of relief. "He has a house in a few of the holds but he spends the majority in Whiterun with his two adopted children. If something where to happen to the city then he would be drawn like a moth to a flame and if his kid were somehow "disposed" of then he would be broken and an easy target."

'_Children….he has children.' _She thought angrily. _'If he has children then does that mean that he has a-' _ "What about a mate?" Alduin asked with a growl.

"He has no wife or significant other, it is just him and two children he is raising." The elf said in a placating tone. _'Keep going for the bait.' _

That calmed Alduin rising anger but hearing that he has children set a new feeling in her body. _'He has young ones that he cares for.' _She thought in wonder. In her time as a small dragon her father, Akatosh had always told her stories of caring for a young dragon and how proud he was to watch her grow up under him. She eventually went a different path then what her father wanted but the feeling of raising a young dov never left her mind. Her thoughts then turned into boiling anger. _'This little fahliil said "disposed of the little joor's"; he wants to harm my Dovahkiin's young!' _Alduin let out a very loud roar of anger. "Hi krastov krivaan fen ni haalvut un goraan!"

The elf began to back up and so did the dragons. None of them had ever seen Alduin this angry before and none wished to be in her way right now. The dragons took off into the air quickly but the elf was knocked back by the wind from all four taking off. Before he could get up and run, Alduin was already landing on the ground with a loud thud and her eyes were blazing with an intense fire. The elf got to his feet and believed that he had her attention. "They are usually playing with in the town around midday, you can get them during that time!" He said fearfully.

"Rii vaaz zol!" Alduin shouted as the elf let loose a single scream before his soul was torn from his body. She crushed his resurrected body beneath her foot in anger before turning her attention back to the four dragons in the air. "Go to the city of Whiterun, find his kiir and ensure that they are unharmed, if I find even a small mark on them on your watch I will personally tear you four apart!"

The dragons only nodded in fear and took off for Whiterun, leaving Alduin alone at the base of the cliff. "Those fahliil will learn what it means to mess with the World-Eater!" She said in anger.

-Scene Change-

Marius felt like banging his head on the table. All around him were books about the history of the Empire and yet none of them even said anything about dragons. "It's like someone purposely omitted the dragons from history save for legends." Marius would put every last septim he had on the Blades being responsible but he would think at least one book would still be untouched. Marius sighed weary from the task and it wasn't even sundown yet. With a small sigh, Marius stood up and went to put the books back before leaving the library.

As soon as he stepped onto the street he saw Legate Rikke approaching him. "There you are, we need you to come to the Castle Dour now!" She said as she turned and ran back to the Castle with Marius close behind.

"You said they were just staying on the houses and not moving?" Tullius asked the messenger who looked completely scared.

"Yes sir, they just appeared out of nowhere and landed." The messenger said urgently.

Tullius was about to reply when the doors were thrown open and Rikke walked in with Marius. "I appreciate you finding him Rikke." Tullius said as he eyed the Dragonborn.

"It wasn't easy Tullius." Rikke said with a hint of humor.

"Nothing involving him ever is." Tullius replied and Marius couldn't stop a small chuckle before steeling his expression.

"What is going on sir?" Marius said quickly.

Tullius turned back to the table. "Four dragons landed in Whiterun a few hours ago and the messenger said that they landed on some houses and haven't moved before he left.

Marius felt his heart stop cold. _'She didn't….' _"Permission to head out now sir?!" Marius said fearfully.

"Granted, Rikke take a small detachment but don't engage unless it's needed." Tullius said as Marius ran out the door and Rikke nodded.

Marius ran out the door the moment he was given permission. Once outside he ordered all soldiers away from the courtyard before Shouting. "Dur Neh Viir!" The force of the shout knocked those still around back a bit and within seconds Durnehviir materialized in the courtyard.

"It has been some time Dovahkiin." Durnehviir said as he turned to Marius. "I was beginning to think you had forsaken me in that dreadful place."

"I am truly sorry my friend, my mind has been occupied by Alduin and stopping her." Marius said with his head down. He was forgetting Durnehviir and the dragon didn't deserve to rot in that evil place.

"Zu'u mindoraan, Dovahkiin. She is powerful and not to be taken lightly. Do you have need of me?" Durnehviir said.

"I need to get to Whiterun, I think Alduin sent dragons after my children." Marius said in urgency.

Durnehviir snorted and slime from his body was snorted on the walls. "Cowardly to send dov after those who can't protect themselves." He said as he lowered his neck and allowed Marius to climb on. "To the skies, Dovahkiin!" Durnehviir said as he pushed himself from the ground and into the air.

Tullius looked around at the green slime now scattered around the courtyard. He didn't know what it was but it was beginning to smell like rotten flesh. "Rikke before you leave, can you post a cleaning schedule?" All around him her heard guards begin to moan and complain and he smiled as he walked into the Dour. Sometimes it was good to be a General.

-Scene Change-

"You wish to know about our part in building the Empire." Durnehviir said as Marius came out of his stupor.

"How did you know that?" Marius asked in confusion.

"Even in the Soul Cairn, word reaches me of events in Tamriel. You want to give us our pride back as a species and allow us to thrive once more as Dov." Durnehviir said with pride in his voice.

Marius looked down for a second. "I do want to help but finding even a bit of what I need is proving to be impossible."

"Perhaps you are going about this the wrong way, Dovahkiin. I do not have Paarthurnax's wisdom but I do know of one place in history you can start." Durnehviir said and Marius perked up.

"Where should I start looking?" Marius asked.

"The Akaviri loved to keep records of their accomplishments in writing. You should start with those writings and work backwards to when they first came to Tamriel." Durnehviir explained and Marius felt like slapping himself.

"Of course they would have records of that. Every major city in Tamriel had a library dedicated to the Akaviri and their feats but the best place to go would be….damn." Marius finished with a scowl.

"Dovahkiin?" Durnehviir questioned curiously.

"I would have to go to Sky Haven Temple and the Blades don't want me there unless I kill Paarthurnax." Marius said and Durnehviir dipped his head.

"Vahzah….but who said you need to ask? Dov never ask for anything." Durnehviir said and Marius again felt as if a growl tried to escape him. "Your dovah side agrees Dovahkiin."

Marius didn't like how he had another side to his being but he couldn't anything about it. "It seems Alduin was right after all; it will eventually come out."

Durnehviir merely shook with humor. "Niid Dovahkiin, it will only come out when you want it. When you have fought, did you ever have a time when you felt the rush of battle? The power coursing through you and the feeling of something guiding your actions?"

Marius nodded in acknowledgment. "Yes I have, it felt…..exhilarating and freeing."

"Your Dovah half is guiding your actions in battle Dovahkiin." Durnehviir said simply though Marius still looked a little uneasy.

"What about when I am not in battle? Before I went into Solitude I was talking to a guard and I felt angry at something he said but it wasn't due to me." Marius said in confusion.

Durnehviir laughed at this point. _'The Dovahkiin still doesn't understand.' _"It is because you are a dov that you do this. You do not appreciate those that speak ill of the dov and you do not like those that wish us harm. Much like your fellow soldiers in the Legion, you see us as brethren just as you do for them."

Marius thought for a moment. "My dragon side doesn't like how they are treated and responds through me." He finally said.

Durnehviir nodded in agreement. "It will be tough to find the balance between your mortal side and your dovah side but if you succeed in it then nothing will be impossible for you."

Marius couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face. "A daunting task but one that isn't impossible eh?" He joked with Durnehviir. "First things first, find out what the Akaviri knew then go from there." Marius said seriously.

Durnehviir responded by letting out a roar of agreement. Marius smiled at his friend and somehow the coming storm didn't seem so bad.

Behind them, a red dragon was smirking. "It seems Alduin's faith in you was well-placed. Now let's hope you can fair the coming storm."

**And cut and print!**

**This chapter was showcased a small bit Alduin's childhood and a new desire to protect her Dragonborn and we got to see some wise words from Durnehviir and not Paarthurnax for once. Some people might not like how Durnehviir gave him the advice but I always feel that Durny is underappreciated despite how badass he is, so I gave him a more prominent role and Paarthurnax will come into play again soon, I promise. The Thalmor know Marius has kids and the kids will play a role that causes a huge problem for them overall.**

**Now comes a part where you all as readers can play a role. I need 5 dragon names for the 5 dragons in the story so far. 4 for the ones in Whiterun and 1 for the dragon in Winterhold. The one in Winterhold will play a small cameo in the next chapter to give you all a glimpse as to what is going on since he is there and I am planning a small short to explain how he got there and why. That being said it is a challenge I am posing to you all and I will accept names until Sunday night at 11:59 pm. After that I will make a poll with them and you all can vote on the top five!**

**Rules are as follows:**

**Need a name from Thuum . org that you make up and the translation along with a type, color and a gender. Must be Frost type or above (look on UESP or the elder scrolls wiki for the different types)**

**No reusing dragons already named in other stories. I don't want another author telling me off for using a name in their story without their permission.**

**Be creative with the names if you can but don't be stupid and give me a name like brown poo fling or something like that. Be serious but creative and have fun!**

**There's the challenge now make it happen people, you have the deadline now let's have fun.**

**Word translations (courtesy of Thuum . org):**

**Fahliil – Elf or Elves**

**Pahlok los dinok – Arrogance is Death (She means that arrogance leads to death)**

**Aan joor dov wundun Keizaal – A mortal dragon travels Skyrim (meaning Marius)**

**Hi krastov krivaan fen ni haalvut un goraan! – You vile murderer's will not touch our young! (Elf said dispose of kids and Alduin is playing the protective mother)**

**Rii vaaz zol – Essence Tear Zombie (Soul Tear Shout)**

**Kiir – Children**

**Dur Neh Viir – Curse Never Dying (Summon Durnehviir shout)**

**Zu'u mindoraan – I understand**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome to the Family

**Ch. 5 Welcome to the Family**

**This is going to be a filler chapter but I will be setting up a conflict between Alduin and Marius in the chapter. I said it would be a love/hate relationship with moments of conflict between them with some heart-to-heart moments as well and I will deliver on that promise.**

**I want to credit each person who gave names for each of the dragons. Credits for names go to:**

**Siris the Guardian of Aura – VulLizusVen (Dark Icy Wind) Winterhold dragon**

**Denis.d205 – ZilfViinRitir (Silver Shine Rhyme) Whiterun dragon**

**Gorbash150 – NahlonVriiAh (Silent Scale Hunter) Whiterun dragon**

**Nargus – KrahStrunAh (Cold Storm Hunter) Whiterun dragon**

**Order and Chaos Que Indicant - FaalSahqonAngaar (The Crimson Tower) Whiterun dragon**

**Thank you again to those four for giving me great names to use and I apologize if they seem weird or longer than normal but I did want people to get creative and creative they all got. ^^**

**Edit 11/23- Added a fifth dragon to Whiterun, courtesy of Order and Chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda and the dragons are the property of those who allowed me to use them.**

-With Alduin-

Alduin stared out the vast expanse of ground from her perch above Skuldafn with a bored look. It had only been a couple days since she had last spoken to the Dovahkiin and she couldn't help but have a small bit of worry for him. _'The little joor probably got himself into more trouble again.' _She thought with a huff. _'One would think that after that little problem with the elves in that hovel they call an embassy that he would be more cautious and yet trouble follows him like a plague.' _She gave a snort before she thought back to their first battle on the mountain. _'The thrill of facing a Dovah worthy of my skill was….exhilarating. I had not had so much excitement in centuries and yet our next encounter….' _Her thoughts trailed off at a severe lack of an actual battle. She was yearning for another battle and for him to prove his worth to her.

"Something troubling you thuri?" A legendary dragon said as he landed beside her.

"I am pondering on how much longer it will be before I meet the Dovahkiin in battle again. Our last one was sorely…lacking on action." Alduin said as she gave a snort in disgust. "I had hoped for a grand battle but instead I get a lack of anything."

"Hmm….perhaps he was distracted by something thuri." The dragon offered in return.

Alduin snorted. "Distracted? Nii, he wasn't distracted. His heart wasn't in the fight and that upsets me greatly." Her eyes narrowed in anger. "He didn't think of me worthy of his time."

"Surely he didn't think you were beneath him thuri?" The dragon asked in confusion.

"That's probably exactly what he thought. He had one hollow victory over me and he thought that was enough…he believes his thu'um if more powerful than mine." She said in a low and hateful voice. "I will show him the difference in power between us!"

"Shall I deliver a message thuri?" The dragon asked curiously.

"Tell him that he has three days to make his way to the top of the Throat and tell him that failure to show up will result in Paarthurnax's life being forfeited." She said dangerously as she launched herself from the cliff with a mighty roar.

The dragon watched her go. "It shall be done thuri but I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive my old friend. Frolaaz seik hil." With that he departed.

-Scene Change-

Marius only stared at the five dragons with a blank look. "Say what now?"

The silver one spoke up. "Thuri has commanded us to guard your kin and we are honor bound to ensure no harm comes to them."

Marius only stared again as his brain attempted to restart. "Who are you?"

"Zilfviinritir is my name joor." She spoke again. She was a Legendary silver dragon with a small shade of purple and long elongated horns and yellow slitted eyes.

Marius finally had enough brainpower to raise an eyebrow. "I thought dragons had only 3 words in their names." He said curiously.

"More often than not you are correct but there are some of us that prefer a longer name that matches us." She said with a smirk.

Marius tilted his head to the side in confusion before addressing Durnehviir. "Are there dragons that are that vain?"

Durnehviir chuckled. "Geh, there are Dovah who are adamant that their name matches their scale color or their way of fighting. Not all dragons are vain but there are more than you think that are."

Marius turned back to the four dragons as the guards tried to move the crowd along and back into their normal routine after they were given the clear. "And people say dragons aren't like us."

"We are more alike than "some" joor like to admit." Zilfviinritir said with a low growl. Marius had a good idea just who the "some" she was referring too.

The red dragon to her right snorted in disgust. "They have no heart for even a newborn hatchling." Marius's thoughts were confirmed by that.

"Maybe introductions are in order?" He said as he glanced at them again.

The Red dragon puffed himself up. "Nalonvriiah, the third of Alduin's Lieutenants." If Marius had to guess that she was about as prideful as Odahviing. She was a Red dragon but where Odahviing was red with purple spots Nalonvriiah was red with black spots on her scales and wings.

A white colored dragon with blue markings spoke next. "Krahstrunah." He said lowly. He was a white and blue elder dragon with short curved horns and red slitted eyes. His demeanor gave off a quiet and reserved yet powerful air.

A dark red Elder dragon spoke next. He had dark green slitted eyes and medium length straight horns and he gave a calm but alert aura. "Faalsahqonangaar is my name joor. Alduin tasked me to be the voice of reason within this group and I shall hold myself to that."

An all-black dragon with no horns and dark blue slitted eyes spoke up last. "Vulhilved and I can be your worst nightmare." He said with narrowed eyes. He was a black Ancient dragon with long black horns and a very pissed air around him.

'_Give him slight yellow eyes and he and Alduin could pass as siblings.' _Marius thought to himself before speaking again. "Well then…I do appreciate you looking after Lucia and Sofie but isn't this overkill?" He asked as he motioned to them.

Nalonvriiah spoke up again. "She has commanded us and we shall obey. No harm will come to our charges from those pointed ears."

That stopped Marius. 'Pointed ears?" He questioned with a sinking feeling.

Vulhilved merely let out a disgusted snort. "Pointed ears with black cloaks who think they are everything and yet when faced with our might they fell like worms."

Marius cursed under his breath. _'Of course they would target them; anything that the Thalmor decides is a threat must be dealt with…..even if it is children.' _"I guess I have to thank you all then."

Vilfviinritir shook her head. "It is not necessary; the younger generation is our future and they must be allowed to grow."

Marius sighed before giving them all a grin. "Then welcome to the family." All five dragons gave a huff in response and Vulhilved showed a small hint of smile at the corner of his mouth.

-Scene Change-

In Winterhold, a dragon was perched overtop the small town in an over watch position. Behind him the snow was stained red with blood and a few tents were nothing but burnt cloth on the ground. A small band of bodies were in various states of death as some were burnt to a crisp while others were missing arms or heads or were gouged so deep that some of their organs were threatening to fall out.

Vullizusven was his name and his scales were void black in color with no horns and long blue talons that were stained red. He lifted his head up and sniffed the air before returning to his vigil on the small town below. "The winds of change are approaching; will we all stand together again or will our pride be our downfall." He spoke before he saw a thief coming from a house and running to a horse hiding behind some trees. The nightly snow brought visibility to near zero for the guards and the thief knew exactly where to go but Vullizusven was watching her the entire way and as she mounted her horse on the run he took off.

When the house owners looked on the porch in the morning, they would find a bag of stolen goods waiting for them and if one would venture down the road, they would find a burnt horse with a young woman with a long gash in her chest.

**I will end it right there and let you come with various ideas on how the story will go. I know how it will but seeing some of you pm me with possible theories really gets my brain going in creative ways so thank you all for the inspiration.**

**I know it's short but that was really all I had planned out for this chapter and next will be the challenge thrown by Alduin and the Dragonborn has to answer. Not much else to say except read and review and check out my other stories if you wish. ^^**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . org**

**Vulhilved – Dark Heart Black**

**Geh – yes**

**Frolaaz seik hil – Forgiveness means heart (meaning if Alduin forgives Paarthurnax it would show that she has a heart and isn't cold and heartless)**

**Unrelated note: I forgot about the poll still running on my profile but it is now closed and the final tally is:**

**Yes give Chrysalis a backstory off-shoot – 3**

**No don't give her a backstory – 1**

**Majority rules so Chrysalis will receive a small backstory about her childhood to the beginning of A New Beginning so look forward to that all my fellow Chrissy friends out there!**


	6. Chapter 6 When Hearts Collide

**Ch. 6 When Hearts Collide**

**Chapter 6 as promised and I am sure by the title that you all know what is to come. This chapter will mainly consist of the fight but I will do some cutaways to show other events during it and please keep in mind that I am still not good a fighting scenes, especially ones of this magnitude but I will try my hardest and I hope you all appreciate it.**

**In response to numerous requests, I have decided to grant the action of giving Alduin an anthro form as opposed to a human form. Her anthro form will not be shown yet but I do have a description that is pretty much set and credit for it goes to PyroSolracIII.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters copyright of Bethesda.**

Marius was thinking but that was only a defense mechanism. He was actually beginning to worry about Alduin's state of mind and that was only the tip of the iceberg. _'She sends dragons to protect my kids but wants to threaten me to fight her or lose my friend? What has got into her that made her like this when she was fine a couple days ago?' _Marius thought with a small sigh. Trying to figure out a dragons mind was too complicated and right now his head was seriously aching from events of the last day.

"Papa, can you give us an allowance?" Lucia said as her and Sofie stood in front of him with bright smiles.

Marius sighed before giving a small smile in return. "Just don't spend it all at once ok?" He asked as he handed them 50 septims each.

They both nodded and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running out the door. "A father at only 23, what would my mother think?" He muttered as he stood up and went out the door. The afternoon sun hit him as he looked towards the Throat of the World and knew that he had to answer her challenge. With a shake of his head he went back inside to gather his things, the quicker this was over then the better.

Five dragons stood vigil over Whiterun when he departed and all five knew that he would be coming back but the winner of the fight was unknown to them but for now they would keep their orders but they did wish for a happy conclusion in this dark chapter of their kind.

-Scene Change-

The wind was biting at Marius as he walked the slopes of the Throat of the World. He only paused for a brief stop in High Hrothgar to rest and speak to Arngeir before he continued his voyage to meet his polar opposite. The talk with Arngeir had been the usual but upon learning of the events of the last few days Arngeir showed little surprise but he did provide a warning.

_Flashback-_

_Arngeir regarded the Dragonborn with a worried look. "If you wish to pursue this then I will provide you with some advice."_

"_And that is?" Marius asked as Arngeir sighed._

"_Dragons can be deceiving and Alduin is certainly the most cunning of them. She might be playing the part of temptress but keep yourself guarded lest you find yourself unable to wake up in the morning. You are still her rival and you shouldn't put it past her to one day decide you have done enough for her." He said as he walked away, leaving Marius to ponder his words._

_Flashback end-_

"Alduin a temptress?" Marius snorted. "I doubt she could even tempt a kid with a cartful of candy. Who in their right mind would get tempted by a dragon?"

"You were if I recall." A voice said from above him and Marius jumped about 10 feet in the air.

Alduin gave a victorious huff as the Dragonborn jumped up and landed in the snow face first. _'My soon-to-be mate is extremely oblivious sometimes and that could work out well in my favor.' _She thought with a content mental sigh before adding. _'If he survives today that is…..I will not be seen with a weak mate!' _

"When was I tempted by you then?" Marius asked as he got to his feet. She could've killed him then and there and yet she didn't.

"I believe it was a day after I took you. You were eyeing me like a piece of meat every now and then." Alduin said as she smirked.

"I really wasn't." Marius denied though he knew that was a lie. His dragon side was really tempted and by proxy so was he and he was forced every now and then to look at her in a different way is if judging her.

"Hin sahlon grut hi. You say no but your own being says otherwise, you cannot fool me Dovahkiin." She said as she fanned her wings and roared to the sky. "Tiid fah tinvaak los avok! Face me as a Dovah and should you win, I will allow you to see what none other has ever laid their eyes on but should you fall then the world dies! Yol Toor Shul!" With that final roar, Marius had a split second to dodge as she let loose a blast of flame from her maw.

-Scene Change-

"It has begun again." Zilfviinritir said as she looked at the Throat of the World. "Let us hope that everything works out as it should." Around her, five dragons gave varying grunts of agreement before one of the guards took a cautious step forward, causing them to look at him.

"Just so you all are aware…there was someone in the tavern asking very weird questions about the Dragonborn." The guard said as the dragons narrowed their eyes at him.

"How weird, joor?" Vulhilved said with an edge in his tone.

"It started with asking about what he did and the like but it went wrong when they asked about specific people he was seen with. No one was stupid enough to mention "certain" people with him but some people that are after him have been getting closer to home." He said as he backed away when they growled.

"They will soon be dead." Nahlonvriiah growled out.

"Drem, zeymah." Zilfviinritir said calmly. "It will serve us no good to lose our heads now." She turned her attention to the guard. "I thank you for bringing this to us, do you know what they look like?"

The guard shrugged. "Most people say a khajiit with black fur but he did have a strange robe on. Completely black but if you looked closely enough you could make out a faint red stitching on the back."

Faalsahqonangaar shifted very angrily. "Those ones then."

The guard nodded before bowing slightly and hurriedly walking away leaving the five dragons around the house. It was nightfall and the Dragonborn's children were safely inside and they would stay that way till morning if they had anything to say about it.

Vulhilved smirked when he saw a shadow poking around the houses. His subtle shift brought the dragon's attention to the interloper and they made ready to pounce. Five dragons would be near impossible to miss but the intruder never looked up and would never even look at anything again.

-Scene Change-

Marius avoided a swipe by Alduin's wing and lunged with his sword but missed as she retracted it. He had suffered some cuts and a few burns and part of his armor was completed gone but Marius held firm and he wouldn't deny that he was having an exhilarating fight. The dragon in him was roaring in agreement as Marius shot at Alduin and finally his sword struck her in the side and left a deep but narrow gash.

Alduin roared in pain but internally she was feeling very excited. _'This is the battle I have been waiting on!' _She thought in exclamation. She turned to face him and struck out with her head and was able to catch him with a sharp bump that knocked the wind out of him but Marius shook it off and glared at her but she could see the fire in his eyes and that grin that was forming at his mouth. _'He is definitely a fine mate.'_

Marius couldn't help but grin as he stood up again and faced her. He had never had this much excitement from a dragon battle and he couldn't wish for anything more at the moment. He avoided her charge and let his thu'um surge in his body. "Yol toor shul!" He shouted as a blast of fire erupted from his mouth and impacted on her form but it did little but feed her own excitement. "Wuld nah kest!" He shouted and in an instant he was already slashing at her wing and she had no warning as the blade cut into the membrane and she screeched.

Alduin felt her wing being cut and couldn't stop the screech of pain from escaping her. On instinct, she struck out with that same wing cut him on his exposed chin and he was pushed away. She sniffed at her wing and saw the blood dripping from it and turned her menacing glare on him and snarled. "You will pay for that Dovahkiin." She said with malice in her voice.

-Scene Change-

Delphine was looking out at the overlook of a forsworn camp at Sky Haven Temple. "Has there been any news?" She asked as Esbern approached her.

"Nothing but I think we can assume that the Dragonborn either failed or he has been swayed by "her"." Esbern replied as Delphine's face hardened into a scowl.

"And Paarthurnax still lives as well….we might need to take matters into our own hands." She replied as Esbern sighed.

"If we do then that means we can't return here. If we fail we will die but if we succeed then the Dragonborn will hunt us like animals." Esbern said warily as Delphine clenched her fists.

"He should have just listened to us and killed him. The dragon's didn't deserve to live among us back then and they sure as hell don't deserve to now." Delphine replied angrily. "They thought themselves equal to us but they are nothing more than animals and like any other animal they should be hunted."

"But no one else will believe it and I have a feeling that we will be the ones shunted when Tamriel learns of why the Akaviri wanted the dragons overthrown." Esbern said as he went back inside to prepare for their journey.

"They will never understand why it happened but that is the price for power." Delphine said to herself as she too went inside.

-Scene Change-

"The assassin failed then." Astrid said as she narrowed her eyes at Mercer.

"Your so-called assassin was found mutilated and ripped apart behind the Dragonborn's house. Apparently, he forgot about the dragons guarding his house and his kids." Mercer said with a bit of disdain. "They are under 24/7 watch from the dragons and not even I could sneak past them with being caught."

Astrid smirked at his bitter tone. "The great Mercer Frey has just admitted something is impossible for him."

Mercer narrowed his eyes. "Watch it Astrid, it was your assassin that failed and I am sure that the dragons know just who is after him and his children now."

"If you think I am afraid of them then you are sorely mistaken. The Dragonborn can't get in through the door and no dragon could get in here either. The Dragonborn will be dead, even if I have to do the deed myself." Astrid said as Mercer smirked.

"You won't even get close to him to think of sticking a knife in his back." Mercer said as Astrid leaned off the table and fully faced him.

"There are other ways to get close to a target besides sneaking." She said with a smirk.

-Scene Change-

Marius was on his last legs and he knew it but he wouldn't stop. His entire being was on fire and it wasn't from pain; he was extremely excited and dare he say a little turned on by her ferocity. His dragon side was taking over his senses and he was hit with a faint smell of spice and honey and his dragon side knew what it was instantly.

Alduin was smirking as Marius barely held himself together and she fared no better. She was exhausted and in pain but she wouldn't call it quits when she was so close to winning their fight. She couldn't help but admire his iron will and his strong heart to continue and she wouldn't lie when she said she was turned on by it. She knew that she was releasing a small amount of pheromones and by the look of the Dragonborn, he was inhaling them due to his dragon side. _'You have no idea how much I want to ravage you right now, Dovahkiin….I must withhold myself for now but eventually you will give in to me!' _She mentally exclaimed as she shot forward for one more attack just as Marius ran forward as well.

-Scene Change-

Marius awoke in the snow on his back with his sword getting buried in the blistering storm that was hammering the mountain. He sat up and shook himself before he looked around at the blackened snow and deep gouges where Alduin almost tore him apart many times before his eyes fell on a sleeping Alduin and Paarthurnax looking at them.

"I was watching the fight Dovahkiin, I do not think anyone else could've fought Alduin like that and to a draw no less." He praised as Marius raised an eyebrow.

"We tied?" He asked as Paarthurnax nodded his head.

"She hit you with a full head-butt but you swung your shield and struck her right below the ear and that is one of a dov's more tender parts." He explained as Marius sighed and walked to his sword. "She collapsed a moment after you landed on the snow and I declared the match a draw."

It was at that point that Marius noticed a crowd of dragons either on the mountain or circling it. "We drew quite a crowd then." He said to himself and Paarthurnax huffed in agreement.

"Alduin has chosen her mate well." Odahviing said as he landed next to Marius. "You may not have won in Sovngarde but you have more than earned the right to call me after that display. Call me and I will come if I can." Odahviing said as Marius nodded before walking to Alduin and collapsing beside her.

Alduin subconsciously curled around him and placed a wing over him to shelter him from the snow.

-Scene Change-

"We won't tell you hunter's again, the dragon is off-limits." An Imperial guard said as a group of hunters protested.

"He is an animal and we have the right to hunt it!" One of them said but a growl from above them made them pause.

Vulizusven looked at the gathered hunters with a snarl on his lips as the guard backed away a few hundred feet. "Waan hi laan dii iliis ruz krif fah nii!" He shouted before leaping at them and the guard turned away and counted to ten before turning around to see a black dragon stained red in blood and numerous bodies around him.

"They were starting to annoy the townsfolk." The guard said as Vulizusven looked at him. "You saved us quite a few headaches friend."

"This town has been beset enough by tragedy. Nid fent aax dii hofkiin." Vullizusven said as he took off to his cliff over the town before he settled on the rock. "Even should the Dragonborn fail, I will succeed like I have been doing for over a millennia. I remember the old days and I will not forsake my oath to the people of Winterhold."

**And I will close the book on this chapter. We saw a fight and some other events going on at the same time and we learned a new player in the game for the Dragonborn's life. Astrid is planning what you all think but remember she has a husband and she is doing it to get close enough to kill our DB but everyone is unaware of Alduin still being a player in the game so expect her plan to backfire horribly for her.**

**I will do some of the Companions questline in this story so if you are looking for them then don't worry.**

**Read and review please and look forward to Were It So Easy next week!**

**Till next my fellow dragon lovers!**

**Translations Courtesy of Thuum . org:**

**Hin sahlon grut hi – Your scent betrays you (she means that she can smell that his other side and, by default, himself eyeing her like a prize)**

**Tiid fah tinvaak los avok – The time for talk is over!**

**Drem, zeymah – Peace, Brother (meaning calm down)**

**Waan hi laan dii iliis ruz krif fah nii! – If you want my hide then fight for it! (literally he is challenge them to fight him)**

**Nid fent aax dii fonaar – None shall harm my home (he considers Winterhold his home)**


	7. Chapter 7 Things to Come

**Ch. 7 Things to Come**

**I won't lie to you all, some parts of the next few chapters are probably going to be fillers but I can't do it completely between the Dragonborn and Alduin or else there would be no story. That being said, I enjoy the great attention this story has gotten and thank you for your support and I hope it continues well into the future!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda. MaChaoJustice, you had better finish the next chapter or else Aldy will find you!**

"So the reports were true." Legate Rikke said as she and a platoon of Legion soldiers were stopped outside of Whiteruns gates.

"Yea, five dragons come from nowhere and do absolutely nothing but sit there." A guard said as he shrugged.

"That's not completely true; we did find a torn apart corpse behind the Dragonborn's house." A second guard said as Rikke raised an eyebrow.

"And you didn't investigate it?" She asked curiously.

"Was the same person who asked about the Dragonborn's adopted kids. He was caught by the dragons trying to get into the house." The second guard replied.

"I think I understand." Rikke said. "Do you know where Legate Marius went?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"High Hrothgar, if memory serves something about being challenged." The first guard said.

"When he returns, send him to Solitude." Rikke said as she turned around to address her troops.

"100 septims she forces him on date when he returns to Solitude." The first guard told his buddy.

"I'll take that and say that he is the one that forces it on her." The second countered as they both snickered.

-Scene Change-

Alduin grunted as she opened one eye and squinted when the sun shone directly at her. "Dur krein." she said as she felt a small object resting at her side just underneath her wing and she didn't need to look to know just what or who it was. "He may not be a true Dov but he does have his moments." Thinking back on their little battle got her mind racing about the fact that he nearly won and she would've had to reveal her most guarded secret and yet she couldn't think of a convincing reason to keep it hidden from him. _'Perhaps he has earned the right to know but it feels like it isn't time yet but soon it will be and I will show him just how…affectionate…dragons can be.' _she thought as she lifted her wing and Marius got a face full of sunlight.

"Can someone shut the blinds?" He said as he moved his hands into his face to block out the sun.

Alduin had to suppress a small chuckle as Marius yawned before sitting up and opening his eyes. "Did you sleep well, Dovahkiin?" She asked as her voice became calm as he yawned again.

"I actually slept really well…you know you are comfortable for a dragon with scales." He said as her lips quivered with a repressed snarl.

"I am not a pillow!" She said heatedly as she swung her tail and got him across the face and Marius went face first again into the snow for the third time in the last day.

Odahviing let out a laugh as he observed them. "They do certainly fit together if their morning habits are like this."

Paarthurnax only put his head down. "Pogaan korosend saraan fah niin. Will they survive or will they fall?"

"You always were…lingrahso to many." Odahviing said in return.

"That may be but you cannot deny that I have reasons to be." Paarthurnax stated solemnly. "He came to learn and learn he did but now I fear that his new goal will bring more harm than help."

"Do you believe in him?" Odahviing asked suddenly.

"Geh ahrk nid. I believe in his goals but I do not believe that he could convince many to see." Paarthurnax said in sadness.

"Joor are short-sighted, especially when it comes to those that do not follow their way. He may have to strike down those that were allies to get his point across." Odahviing said as Paarthurnax grunted.

"That is why I am hesitant to fully believe in him." Paarthurnax said as they both fell silent as Alduin took off and left Marius on the mountain.

-Scene Change-

"It's quite amazing to see how everything quickly went back to normal. It's as if the dragons aren't even there." Balgruuf said as he had a lull in court.

"The guards have been getting bored with crime becoming non-existent and that the usual skirmishes with bandits have dropped but they aren't complaining." Irileth stated as she read a report.

"I am more concerned with the fact that he failed in his quest." Proventus said as he gave a sigh.

"Don't be too sure on that. I have yet to receive reports that the World Eater has attacked anywhere." Balgruuf said. "She might be alive but she has yet to continue her path of destruction."

"Something must've happened wherever they fought. Irileth, I want you to inform the guards that I want to speak with him when he returns." Balgruuf said as she bowed.

"It will be done my Jarl." She responded before she went to carry out his orders.

"I want to know just what happened in Sovngarde and find out just what is going on now." Balgruuf said to himself. "Proventus, go find me any books from the library about dragons. I have a feeling they might be important."

"Of course my lord." Proventus said as he left.

-Scene Change-

Marius trekked through the forests of Skyrim without any real destination except for home. The library in Solitude had been a huge bust and he doubted that any other place would have what he was looking for. "I really wish the Blades weren't thorough in their belief to destroy anything related to dragons." He said as he wandered towards Whiterun. "Wonder if the kids tore the house apart yet; Lydia is a great housecarl and all but babysitting isn't what she is for."

"Well now, looks like someone is a little lost." A voice said as a person dropped in front of him. The person was covered in black and red robes and the tone of voice meant that he wasn't a normal bandit. "And where are you going on this fine day?"

Marius sighed weary. "I already know who you are and why you are here so if you don't mind can we just get this over with?"

The assassin sneered. "Arrogance is deadly."

"A dragon is deadlier and a dead man says "what"." Marius said as he readied his Thuum. _'Don't need to waste my time on this.' _He thought with internally.

"Dead man says what?" The assassin repeated before a blast of fire engulfed him.

"Exactly." Marius said as he looked at the blackened corpse of the assassin. "The Dark Brotherhood will apparently accept any idiot these days." Marius shook his head and continued walking.

-Scene Change-

"We will need to go around High Hrothgar to reach the summit." Esbern said as he and Delphine finally reached Ivarstead.

"Is there any way to do that?" Delphine asked as she looked at the mountain that separated them from their prey.

"Not that I know of but the Greybeards do have to sleep like everyone else so when it comes to that we can move through their hall silently." Esbern replied. "Let us rest for the night before we do anything." he said as she nodded and they moved to the inn.

"So tomorrow could be the last days of the Blades." Delphine said as they took a seat at the bar.

"Yes but at least it will be because of our war against the dragons and not by the hands of the Thalmor." Esbern replied as he took a swig of mead. "Will history ever forgive the Blades for our role in the dragon's downfall?"

"No one would ever understand why it had to happen. They will only blame the Akaviri and the Blades when the truth comes to light but no one will know why." Delphine explained as she too took a drink.

"The archivists always knew that a day would come when the secrets we kept were released." Esbern said. "We can only hope that people will keep an open mind about why."

"I'm turning in for the night." Delphine said as she walked away and Esbern sighed.

"Maybe the Dragonborn will forgive us for what we are going to do but I doubt it. The Blades justice must come before anything." Esbern said as he downed the rest of his drink.

-Scene Change-

"I don't know why you have to do this. You hate kids remember?" Arnbjorn said as Astrid packed a bag.

"Mercer has offered us a substantial payout if we take the Dragonborns head. The reward is well worth the headaches." Astrid replied as she finished packing.

"Make sure you bring back some trophies." Arbjorn said as she walked to the door.

"You know I will…try not to go wild while I am gone." Astrid said as she walked out of the door.

"Hunting a human with a dragon's soul; I envy her that she gets the contract and I don't, I could use a good hunt." Arnbjorn said as he gave a nasty smile. "I wonder how long she'll be gone."

"My guess, a few days at the most." Nazir said as he walked up. "All she has to do is slip a knife in his neck while he's asleep."

"Simple but effective, I like it." Arnbjorn said as he stepped to the door. "I'm going to follow her and help out. I need some fun as well and hearing girls scream in agony is a favorite pastime."

-Scene Change-

Alduin felt the wind beneath her as she flew into the blue sky. She felt free and happy but she felt alone. "Shame that the Dovahkiin can't fly or else he would be here." she said with sadness in her voice. "Hmmm, if that reverses my form could it work on reversing his?" she said to herself as she flew on. Her thoughts then turned to her oldest lieutenant and headache. "He should be grateful that I left him alive after his actions." she said angrily. "If it were any other dragon then they would be nothing more than a carcass on the ground. The Dovahkiin thinks highly of him though and that is the only reason he still alive." She perched herself on a rock overlooking the plains of Skyrim. "This would make a great nesting ground." she said as she looked around before a dragon landed beside her.

"Thuri, we have received some news from the town of Whiterun. Some joor tried to enter the Dovahkiin's house without permission and it was believed that he was targeting the young ones." the dragon said as Alduin's head did a sharp turn to look at him.

"And?" she snarled out. _'There will be five less dragons if they failed!' _

"The attacker never made it inside and he was found the next morning; he was completely mauled and torn apart." the dragon replied as Alduin gave a satisfied snort and turned back to the plains.

"Good….." she said satisfied. "Return to Skuldafn and tell them we are moving soon."

"Yes thuri." the dragon said as he took off.

"If they can be convinced that it is for the better than we might have something to give the Dovahkiin some credit to work on." Alduin said to herself.

**I am going to end it right here. I apologize if this feels rushed but combining work with strep throat isn't fun so I really haven't felt well this entire week. I did try though and I hope that is enough for most people. The part with Rikke was really just comedic relief or my attempt at it so don't think anything is going to happen.**

**Read and review and don't forget to check out my other stuff!**

**Translations from Thuum . org**

**Dur Krein – Curse the sun.**

**Pogaan korosend saraan fah niin – Many events await for them.**

**Lingrahso – Depressing**

**Geh ahrk nid – Yes and no**


	8. Chapter 8 An Unfond Farewell

**Ch. 8 An Unfond Farewell**

**We have arrived to Chapter 8 and still going strong on here. You all can probably guess by the title what is going to happen but it should've been know by now.**

**In other news, I hope everyone had a happy new year and are now starting their resolutions and I wish everyone the best of luck in them. Also, quick shout out to pain17ification who is pursuing his dream of writing and will no longer be writing on our great website but he will still be around to speak to fans and friends. He had some very well written stories and it is sad to see them go to waste so if you think you can pick them up go read them then PM him and get them going again!**

**Edit 2/4/2014: Mispelled Gabriella's name, now changed correctly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda.**

Marius made it back to Whiterun completely dead and tired. After stumbling through the streets like a drunk and knocking over a few barrels, he stumbled through his front door with a loud sigh. Lucia and Sofie were asleep and Lydia was taking a quick nap and Marius stumbled up the stairs to the second floor before throwing open his doors to the room and slipping inside. After depositing most of his gear into his chest he almost threw himself on his bed until he stopped. His gut instinct was going haywire and his eyes narrowed as his hand made its way down to the dagger in his belt. "Whoever is there had better come out before I drag you out."

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" A voice said as Marius turned to the small table in his room. Seated on one the chairs was a female Dark Elf covered in a completely back and red robe with a black hand print.

"Don't you all ever stop?" Marius said as he readied the dagger but the Dark Elf didn't flinch.

"Not unless we have too but I am not here for violence." she said as Marius only gripped his dagger tighter. "Please have a seat, I only wish to talk."

"How did you get in here?" Marius asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

"You mean how did I get past the dragons; it was quite easy actually, all I did was tell them why I was here and walk in through the front door. Not every assassin needs to go through an alternate route, sometimes the best entry is the front door; it's less suspicious and people normally greet you well enough." she replied calmly as Marius didn't move.

"And the robe?" he asked quietly.

"People see the light armor we wear but never our robes so it is easy enough to fool them. It's also easier to explain by saying it came from Winterhold, many Nords are too suspicious of magic to question it and it does wonders to keep one dry." she said placating before motioning to the chair opposite her.

Marius hesitantly took it but kept the dagger in his hand. "Why are you here?"

"Straight to the point then, I have information for you and it will be worth your time." she said calmly. "But first, my name is Gabriella and I am indeed an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood but I am not here on business."

"Marius, and if you're not here on that then why are you here?" Marius asked again.

"Do you know of a Mercer Frey?" Gabriella asked as Marius nodded.

"Yea, he's the one who had me dragged from the Ragged Flagon after I came back half dead from botched job." Marius said as Gabriella nodded.

"He's the one who hired us and who sent the contract for your kids. Normally we stay away from killing children out of principle but Mercer was able to persuade our leader to take the contract but how he did it we aren't sure." Gabriella replied as Marius narrowed his eyes again. "I can assure you that the majority of us in the sanctum are against what happened but it sounds like Mercer is really out for your blood. Did you find anything on that job you were assigned?"

Marius shook his head. "It was a normal breaking and entering job but someone tipped off the mark and as soon as I got into the place I had to fight my way out."

"Your job was to get into Winstad Manor and steal a necklace that belonged to Maven from the owner, am I correct?" Gabriella asked as Marius nodded.

"How did you know?" Marius asked as Gabriella gave a small smile.

"We have an old contact in the Thieves Guild who supplies us with information if we need it. We always check out our contracts before we act on them and we needed information on yours. Did you uncover anything you shouldn't have when you got into the manor?" Gabriella asked as Marius shook his head.

"No it was just a simple job. Is this an interrogation?" Marius asked as Gabriella shook her head.

"No, I am merely trying to help you figure out why this unfortunate situation happened." Gabriella replied soothingly.

"Well I appreciate the help but nothing jumps out at me right now." Marius replied as he put the dagger away.

"I see, well then I would ask that you be more careful about who you piss off but as the Dragonborn it seems you have quite a few enemies by title alone." she said jokingly as Marius shrugged.

"It would be easier if they got in a line." he replied as Gabriella stood up.

"Thank you for your time and I will warn you now. Our leader is planning something involving you and possibly your kids. I do not know what it is but keep your guard up." Gabriella replied as Marius looked at her.

"And why are you flipping on your boss?" Marius asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just to warn you and ask that you not kill her as she is our leader and the only one who can run our organization. If you have to fight her then do so but try to avoid a killing blow." Gabriella said as Marius stood up.

"I'm not making any promises on that. If she hurts my kids then all bets are off." Marius said as Gabriella sighed.

"If she does then you may but if she doesn't hurt them then don't. She is like a mother to us and to lose her would break everything we have." Gabriella said as Marius sighed.

"I still can't promise that as it might not be me she fights." Marius said cryptically as Gabriella tilted her head.

"Who else would she fight?" Gabriella asked curiously.

Marius told her and was treated to a Dark Elf looking like a fish for the first time in his life.

-Scene Change-

Delphine and Esbern were at the summit of the Throat as they looked at a sleeping Paarthurnax on the defunct word wall.

"It's been a pleasure serving the Blades with you Esbern." Delphine said quietly.

"The same for you my dear." Esbern replied before they charged the wall unaware of another set of eyes watching them from above.

Paarthurnax awoke and saw them run at him and roused himself up and into the air. "I was wondering when you would come for me. Lingrah tiid wah saran."

Esbern readied a flame Atronach as Delphine sneered. "You will pay for all the deaths you caused us."

"As I have told the Dovahkiin, is it better to be born good or to overcome your evil nature through great effort? I have done terrible things but I have learned from them and have since renounced those actions through a never-ending battle with myself." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine didn't flinch.

"Whether you have learned or not is irrelevant, you will pay for everything you did." she said as Paarthurnax dipped his head.

"If it is a fight you wish then I will grant you your request." Paarthurnax replied as Esbern summoned a Flame Atronach and Delphine pulled a bow out.

Odahviing watched from above as Paarthurnax dodged firebolts and arrow before Paarthurnax sent a blast of fire back that had Delphine duck behind the wall and Esbern behind a rock. "The old one seems to be holding strong after so long. Bok dreh ni trun." Odahviing said to himself as Paarthurnax landed with a loud thud that sent Delphine staggering backward. With a power swipe of his head she was sent into the wall before Paarthurnax turned to Esbern, who sent a few fireballs his way.

"You won't win this." Esbern said as the fireballs hits Paarthurnax but he only shrugged them off.

"I am truly sorry that it must come to this but by the same token, the Akaviri need to be held accountable for the deaths of many dov at the start of the Empire and the Blades were founded by them for that reason." Paarthurnax replied as Esbern shook his head.

"That isn't the same thing as now. Was it right for the Akaviri to instigate a war? No but the world is far better off with their own choices." Esbern replied as Odahviing snorted to himself quietly.

"If the little joor means murder and corruption at every turn as better off then they are in for a true awakening." Odahviing told himself with a grunt.

Paarthurnax only shook his head before swinging his tail behind him and catching Delphine by surprise and swatting her away. "I do not wish for a grand battle like my brethren, I only wish to survive but you won't give me a choice."

"Like you all ever gave us a choice!" Delphine shouted as she got up.

"We did at first and everyone agreed to the terms of the contract. The terms did more for the joor then they ever did for us and yet you claim that we were oppressors when the joor flourished with us." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine shook her head.

"That would've happened anyway." she said in anger as Paarthurnax looked at her with pity.

"I am sorry to hear that but your blind anger only leads to destruction. Rahgot inaak wah dinok." Paarthurnax said as Delphine rushed forward as Esbern summoned another Atronach.

Odahviing watched again as the Atronach lumbered towards Paarthrnax from one side and Dephine charged from another. Paarhturnax fanned out his wings launched to the air once again as Esbern launched more fireballs and some ice spikes at him. This time, Paarhturnax swooped down and breathed a fire over a path that made Delphine roll away from and she knocked another arrow before letting it loose and watching it sail past Paarthurnax as he circled them.

"Where's the Dragonborn when you need him?" Delphine asked as Paarthurnax hovered in front of them.

"He has allowed me to live on my own. He does visit occasionally for tinvaak but he has his own path." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine swore.

"So you got to him as well with your word play." Esbern said in thought.

"Niid, I gave him a choice and he vowed that he wouldn't kill me. I told him everything and he still looked past it." Paarthurnax said as Delphine swore again.

"Just what we needed, a Dragonborn who is a sympathizer with your kind." Delphine replied angrily. "His job is suppose to be killing every dragon he sees and yet here he is making friends with them."

"And that is where you have failed." Odahviing said as Delphine and Esbern finally noticed him and took a step back. "You believed that you could influence the Dovahkiin with words alone and yet you drove him off by giving him an ultimatum. You showed him that you could care less about those dov that are not evil and you believe that every dragon should die simply because we are dov."

"Because they are!" Delphine shouted in anger. "You all wanted to enslave us and we fought back!"

"As my fellow dov stated, the terms back then did more benefit for your kind than us. We merely got places to nest and live while you enjoyed the protection and safety we brought. You all never had to worry about war, crime, corruption or invasion as long as we were around. We never enslaved you and you always had a choice in what to do and you chose to work with us." Odahviing stated calmly. "I was alive then and I remember that time well."

"And the Akaviri have their account as well. Which do you think we will believe?" Delphine said as she knocked another arrow and pointed it at Odahviing.

"Irkbaan ru dil. The Akaviri started everything simply because we wouldn't grant them our power and they have hated us ever since. Irkbaan kiin nol tarvok." Paarthurnax replied as Delphine sneered.

"Hatred is a great motivator!" she said as she fired her arrow at Odahviing but watched as it bounced off his scales.

"Hatred is also a way to die." Odahviing stated as he launched himself off the rock.

"Fighting side by side once again, old friend." Paarthurnax said as they flew opposite of each other.

"Just like old times." Odahviing stated as he dived at Delphine, who rolled out of the way and slashed at his leg but missed. Paarthurnax did the same with Esbern but missed as he too rolled but Esbern old age was catching up and he was beginning to sweat.

"Even in your age you haven't lost your skill." Odahviing stated calmly.

"Niid, it might take me longer to stir the blood but I can still fight." Paarthurnax stated. "I feel younger than I have ever felt."

"Welcome back my old friend." Odahviing said as he flew at Delphine but at the last second changed his target and caught Esbern in jaw.

Delphine watched as Esbern was caught by Odahviing and then thrown to the ground before Odahviing released his fire breath at point blank range. Not a single sound was heard as Esbern was engulfed in fire and what remained was a burnt corpse. Delphine was stunned by Esbern's violent death that she never saw Paarthurnax's foot come down on her. The last thing she saw was the sun being covered by gray clouds.

-With Alduin-

Alduin looked up as she heard two loud roars in the distance and she gave a dragon version of a grin. "One enemy has fallen and that means more will come. I hope you are ready my Dovahkiin, for the war is about to begin again and this time we dov have all the cards."

**And I will wrap it up there. The last of the Blades have fallen and Marius knows that the DB is planning something and Mercer wants him out of the picture.**

**All that and more will be revealed next time on You Are Mine, Dovahkiin! I know that Winstad Manor is the name of a house that you can build in Hearthfire but for this purpose someone else owns it and the Dragonborn had to break into the it.**

**Read and review and I apologize for the fight again as they aren't my strong suit but I am learning. Stick around and you won't be disappointed and if you like dragon stories then check out my Love of Dragonesses story in the Spyro the Dragon side of Fanfaction. The critics (reviewers) agree that it is a good one to read!**

**Till next time my fellow dragon lovers!**

**Courtesy of Thuum . org**

**lingrah tiid wah saran – A long time to wait.**

**bok dreh ni trun – Age doesn't matter**

**rahgot inaak wah dinok – Anger leads to death**

**irkbaan ru dil – hatred runs deep**

**irkbaan kiin nol tarvok – Hatred born from greed**


	9. Chapter 9 Getting Somewhere

**Ch. 9 Getting Somewhere**

**I want to start off by saying that I finally was able to procure a new computer for gaming and even with a minor setback of needing to by a Wi-Fi adapter I am online and ready to run some EQ and Skyrim. I am proud to announce that my Halo story has become the most read out of all my stories. A New Beginning had a great run at that for being my first story ever but I am hard at work on my off springs for that story for my fellow Bronies and Pegas****isters out there!**

**We are going to start getting into some good stuff in the story and expect more Alduin POV moments as she starts getting into ****THAT**** phase. That's it for me so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda.**

**-Alduin POV-**

"It is always so...exciting to see how joor's react when they see me." Alduin stated as she hovered above the Dragonsreach balcony as the guards sent up an alarm and more came pouring out of the building. Her face fell a bit when she noticed the Dragonborn wasn't among them.

"Hold your fire." Balgruuf said as he came out of the door with Irileth in tow. After a couple minutes to let them calm down, Alduin landed with a thud on the balcony. "I did not agree willingly to this so if you keep your peace I will keep mine."

Alduin merely shuffled her wings. "Nizah rut dreh ni vreyviis zey. Your tough joor act isn't a threat to me as much as you wish it were." she said mockingly. "You know why I am here."

"You do realize that my hunters will lose land to keep their families fed and trade caravans will have to run through that territory or else they will be delayed in bringing supplies to my city." Balgruuf stated as Alduin snorted.

"I am not unsympathetic to your concerns unlike so many would have made me out to be." Alduin said as she stared at him.

Balgruuf wasn't usually intimidated by anything but having the World-Eater mere feet away unnerved him to no end. "Then how would this be resolved without it hurting my city anymore than when you had five dragons camp out on my walls?"

Alduin shook her head. "Your own people do no seem to have a problem with it as I saw."

Balgruuf remained silent as he stared at her. Her gaze was unflinching and she seemed to be daring him to contradict her. It was true that the citizens of Whiterun had never felt safer than they are now and the fact that having dragons nesting on one side of his land would prevent any unwanted guests. "And the trade caravans?"

"Hmmm...tell them to stick to the road and only the road. If they don't disturb us then we will leave them alone." Alduin replied after a moment of thought. "As for your hunters then I guess they will have to learn how to share a field."

"How any dragons are we talking about?" Balgruuf asked slowly as he had a bad feeling about the number.

Alduin gave a very draconian smile. "20 dov." Balgruuf went pale as the number hit him and he collapsing.

**-Marius POV-**

_'Why do I have a sudden feeling of dread that Alduin gave Balgruuf a heart attack?' _Marius thought to himself. After many hours of pleading and begging, Marius had gotten Balgruuf to agree on allowing the dragon population to live on his land but in return Marius had to swear that he would never use the dragons on the city or its people. In Marius's eyes he got off too easy but he wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

As the carriage slowed into Winterhold, Marius took note of a black scaled dragon as it watched him disembark from the carriage. With a nod of respect toward the dragon he walked on through the small village until he found the College steps and it seemed Faralda was on duty today.

"Returning for more secrets of Aetherius Dragonborn?" she greeted with a small grin.

"Not today Fara I need some research on the founding of the Empire and Solitude didn't have anything. This has to be one of the only places besides Cyrodil to learn about it." Marius said as Faralda raised an eyebrow.

"How far back are you wanting to go?" Faralda asked curiously.

"The very day at most but at least to when the Akaviri landed." Marius said as Faralda looked at him.

"That is certainly far back but I don't think we would have much here. This is a school of magic not history but still check with Urag. You never know what he has." Faralda said as Marius waved and went on through to the College.

After a few flights of stairs he arrived at the Arcanaeum and saw an old orc with a white beard and a yellow robe sitting behind a desk reading. Urag was one of those that would be friendly on if you followed his rules though his gruff personality seemed to invalidate that.

Marius approached the desk with jumped right into it. "Urag, I need to lend some books."

Urag looked up from his book ad huffed. "Don't you have anything better to do than pester me?" he asked gruffly but Marius could tell he had to hide a laugh after that. Urag was blunt and that is how he expected you to be.

"Afraid not, got into a little dragon trouble and know I need to find anything regarding the founding of the Empire." Marius said as Urag sat up a little more.

"Let me guess...it has to deal with a certain pact between dragons and mortals." Urag said as Marius almost choked.

"How..." Marius tried to sputter out by Urag held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm old, not stupid. It was also written on your face. It would normally be impossible to find anything on that subject." Urag said as Marius's face fell.

"I know but it might help all of us in the end." Marius said optimistically.

"I said it normally would be but I do have a few things regarding that subject." he replied as he got up and walked to a shelf. After rummaging around and mumbling to himself he pulled out a couple of very old books. "These are older than the College itself so these aren't leaving my Arcanaeum."

Marius actually did a double take at the sight of the books. He had a good feeling that the majority of what he wanted was in there and he wanted to start as soon as possible. "I understand." Marius said as he took the books carefully and walked to a table in the middle of the room. _'__A History of Dragons and Mortals, The War on Dragons and The Pact of Binding._' Marius thought as he read the covers. He finally had a good starting place and hopes for a new age of cooperation.

**-Alduin POV-**

"Pruzah gonah nuz ni ganog" Alduin said to herself as she witnessed dragons marking their own nesting places among the plains of the Hold. "I want the freedom to roam and fly without being shot at by stupid joor's. I want a place to build my own nest and I want my mate here with me!" Other dragons stopped what they were doing and looked at her curiously before she snarled and they quickly went back to their tasks. "That stupid Dovahkiin is making me wait when we should've bonded weeks ago but no he had to give himself a near impossible task and leave me by myself while he goes off to wherever and does it." she said angrily as another thought struck her. "He had better not seeing a mortal whore behind my back or else he will witness her dieing right before his eyes!"

"Thuri, you need to calm down." Odahviing said as swept his gaze around the plains. "Control yourself and you know that he wouldn't do that."

Alduin snorted. "As if some mortal could match up to the beauty of a dov."

"Thuri, you are not yourself lately...I am afraid that you might do something drastic when that time comes." Odahviing replied as Alduin snarled.

"Niid, I have more control over myself than any other dov. I do not succumb to the urges of flesh like those pathetic joor!" Alduin said as Odahviing shook his head.

"You are fixated on the Dovahkiin to the point that you go off any time he is brought up in tiinvak and I know the real reason you moved here." Odahviing said as Alduin turned to him with flinty eyes.

"I have no reason other than move us out of the decrepit ruin we called a nesting ground!" she snarled angrily but Odahviing shook his head.

"You moved out here to be near him and more importantly, his kiir." he said simply as Alduin gave a near invisible flinch and growled warningly.

"Lies! That has nothing to do with any of this!" Alduin said heatedly.

"You just wanted the Dovahkiin here with you, did you not? You consider him your mate even though you haven't followed tradition in that sense." Odahviing replied as Alduin looked away for a moment.

"I am the World Eater! I may choose to break tradition if I feel like it." Alduin replied as she looked back at the plains.

_'And she didn't deny the Dovahkiin was hers.' _Odahviing thought to himself. _'I do not envy you in a few more weeks Dovahkiin. Alduin may not be able to control herself much longer than that.' _"You want to add your own rudvim to his family don't you." This time Alduin reared back and sank her teeth into his right leg and twisted it enough to sprain it but not enough to where it wouldn't heal. Blood started pouring from the bite marks as Odahviing roared in pain.

"Leave my sight Odahviing! I have had enough of your lies for today." Alduin ordered as Odahviing hobbled on one leg and bowed before taking off leaving Alduin on the plain. "Dovahkiin, you will resent the day you left me alone when I needed you, I promise you that." she vowed to herself.

**And we will end it right there. Marius finally has some good luck in his search but as you all can tell, its about to run out. We also see just why Alduin wanted to move locations and we get to see her getting closer to every females favorite (sarcasm) time of the month but in her case, the time of the year. The Dark Brotherhood plot will also begin soon so get ready for that as well.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as we are moving along quite nicely in my opinion so please read and review and I will see you all next time my fellow dragon lovers!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org:**

**nizah rut dreh ni vreyviis zey – false threats do not impress me**

**Pruzah gonah nuz ni ganog – A good start but not enough**

**kiir – Children**

**tiinvak – talk**

**rudvim – clutch (when dragons lay eggs they are called a clutch...well at least in the books that I have read.)**


	10. Chapter 10 So It Begins

**Ch. 10 So It Begins**

**Has it really been 10 chapters already? Wow things sure move fast in the world. Oh well, we get to see Aldy cut loose on some people among other things.**

**In other news, the job hunting still sucks. Five interviews in one week and all five went no where due to the same old problem; no experience, no job. Yea that whole argument and counter-argument thing. Either way, my hopes are still high and I'm not quitting anytime soon.**

**Edit 2/4/2015: Misspelled Grabiella's name, now changed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda and any dragons belong to their respective creators who allowed me to use them.**

"This might be a problem." Arnbjorn said as he and Astrid hid behind some rocks on the road to Whiterun. Before them was a plain filled with dragons who were either sleeping or watching for trouble with remnants of blood and bones from recent animal kills strewn about.

"The Imperial Legion at Fort Greymoor are ignoring them and so are the Watchtowers." Astrid said as she noticed the usual guards walking along the road like nothing was out of place. Various travelers walked the road as well and the dragons only spared them a passing glance. "Stick to the road and don't make any aggressive moves at all." Arnbjorn nodded as they stepped from behind the rocks and continued on their way.

For the large part they moved quickly but the dragons did give them a more threatening glance, or more specifically they gave Arnbjorn a more threatening glance, but otherwise made no move. After a few tense minutes and a long walk they finally arrived at Whiterun and saw five more dragons perched on the walls.

"Why do I get the feeling that this won't be easy to do." Arnbjorn said as they entered the city.

"Just act normal and we'll be fine." Astrid uttered before she got someone's attention. "Excuse me, could you tell me where the Dragonborn lives?" she asked a guard sweetly but the guard only looked at her.

"He isn't here at the moment. He is off on business for the Jarl." The guard replied dismissively as Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Great...now we're stuck here until he returns." Arnbjorn said they walked to The Bannered Mare.

"They didn't tell us where he lived like I asked. Why are there dragons on the walls?" Astrid wondered aloud.

"I don't think we are going to like the answer." Arnbjorn replied as they settled in for the day.

-Scene Change-

Alduin stared at the Dark Elf before her with a mixture of disdain and surprise. Disdain for her so-called profession and surprised by the fact that she gave up her employer so easily. "What is your game little joor." Alduin stated calmly.

"I only want you to let Astrid live. She is a mother to us all and we would be lost without her." Gabriella said as Alduin snorted.

"Joor and their dependencies on others. Do you realize that when certain events happen then we will be oath-bound to destroy you all?" Alduin said as if she was talking about the weather and Gabriella shook in worry. "She and the rest of you will die sooner or later so it is a moot point."

"But what about me informing you of the conspirators, that doesn't extend some offer of leniency?" Gabriella asked as the dragons laughed around her.

"As I have informed that man everyone calls a leader, I am not without some form of mercy but what you all do isn't a service. Some joor pays you all to kill a beggar because he doesn't want to see him anymore or kills an employee's ragnavir simply because he wants him to suffer?" Alduin asked as Gabriella shook again. "I can see the fear in you joor. You think that by bartering with me you can have us subtly overlook what you do but that isn't going to happen."

"It's all we know, what else are we going to do?" Gabriella nearly shouted but kept her voice low.

"That isn't my problem, you have a choice now little joor. Since you sought out the Dovahkiin and then told me I will give you a choice. Renounce your current life and find a new way or go back to your so-called family and wait for death like the rest of them. Laas vomulhaan uv oblaan los vok wah hi." Alduin stated as she lifted her head up.

"What about all the people do deserve to die that we have killed?" Gabriella asked but Alduin snorted again.

"One deserved death against a thousand innocent deaths and you still think you do a service." Alduin shot down her argument handily. "Are you more interested in your life or defending your corrupt profession?"

Gabriella lowered her head. She did care about her pseudo-family but she also enjoyed her life and her alchemy skills. She wasn't a master like Babette but she could hold her own in the craft, still the dark Brotherhood was her family. "Can I have some time to think?" she asked almost pleadingly.

Alduin thought for a moment. "One week is all you have. In one week, I will destroy your so called family and you are either in that hovel you call a sanctuary and you die or you aren't and you live."

Gabriella only nodded sadly and left the plain, her mind heavy with the now terrifying burden she bore. Alduin watched her go with uncaring eyes.

"Where is this Thieves Guild?" she asked another dragon.

"The pitiful city of Riften thuri; the leader of it is rumored to have them in her employ." the dragon replied as Alduin snorted.

"Then she will learn what it means to back disgusting joors." Alduin said as she took off.

-Scene Change-

"So one of the Emperors had raised a dragon from an egg." Marius said to himself as he delved into the books. "And many believed that proved that Akatosh charged the dragons with guarding the Empire and cemented the dragon bloods place in the Septim line that first presented itself in Tiber Septim." Marius finished as he closed the book. He had only finished one book and got partially through the second so far before his head began to hurt.

True to Urag's word the books contained much about the Founding of the Empire but it still didn't mention just how any pact was made. Marius knew that it wasn't a signed parchment because the dragons wouldn't be bound to a flimsy burnable material and to even try would be considered an insult. It had to be magic but the energy required to bind two beings to each other, even temporary, was far beyond what any mage could hope to do. Marius wasn't a master mage by any standard but he did have a knack for restoration and conjuration, however the amount of magic required to bind two living souls of different sizes and abilities was insurmountable.

"There has to be something I am missing..." Marius shook his head to clear it and with a glance outside knew he should get some sleep. After returning the books and thanking Urag he left the Arcanaeum for his room in the Hall of Attainment, he didn't get far though.

"Ah friend. J'zargo would like to know if you tested those scrolls yet?" A Khajiit in a blue robe asked him expectantly.

Marius sighed. "You mean the ones that were designed to try and kill me?" he asked as J'zargo tried to deny it. "J'zargo...competition and rivalry is fine and all but trying to get rid of your competition won't get you anywhere but expelled."

J'zargo remained silent as he mulled it over. "Did they work well enough though?" he asked as Marius sighed again.

"They exploded when any undead came close." Marius said as J'zargo frowned a little. "I can tell that you didn't really suspect anything close to that but they did."

"J'zargo knew that there might be some unknown side effects but J'zargo can assure that he didn't mean to put you in harms way." J'zargo replied but Marius didn't buy it. That twitch in J'zargo's eyes gave it away.

"J'zargo...I already told you that as much as I respect the destruction school and its uses, I have really no interest in it. I can shoot fire, frost and ice from my mouth so why would I need to use the destruction school?" Marius asked as J'zargo deflated.

"Ah...you are right. Still J'zargo thanks you for your help in testing the scrolls. Any time you need help, you come ask J'zargo, yes?" J'zargo asked as Marius nodded.

"I might need some help but not right now...too tired." Marius said as J'zargo nodded and walked off to his own room. Marius shook his head and went to his own for the night.

-Scene Change-

A figure in a dark cloak walked into the Ragged Flagon as if she owned the place. Dirge immediately narrowed his eyes and moved his hand to his weapon and so did the others. The figure paid them no mind as it approached without fear.

"Who are you?" Dirge said threateningly as he drew his sword. The figure only looked at him behind the hood. A scaled tail appeared briefly behind the figure as Dirge took a step forward. "Listen lizard you had better turn around and leave before something happens."

The figure only looked at the others around the bar who had their own weapons drawn before it smiled and the slaughter began. Before Dirge knew what happened his entire body was sliced and he collapsed, before he died he witnessed the others attack and being cut down by what looked like claws. His last sight was the figure covered in blood and walking calmly to the bar, a torn part of her cloak showed a hidden wing.

The figure approached the bar where Vekel was getting to his feet after being blasted back by some force. "Where are the rest." The figure asked in a raspy yet slightly feminine tone. (yea...that should give it away)

Vekel remained silent as the figure lifted him by his throat with inhuman strength. "I can tear it from your mind or you can tell me but either way I will get the answer." Vekel's answer was to to stab the figure with a dagger he had hidden in his sleeve. The figure looked at the small dagger in it's body with an "are you serious" look. "Is it all you had little joor?" Vekel watched as the figure pulled the dagger out and with ease broke it in half with a clawed hand.

"Screw you." Vekel said as the figure looked him before a shout of "Sil Vaaz Gahnos" ended him.

"You wouldn't even be worthy of fighting for that right." The figure said as she absorbed his soul. "A false cabinet in the back...clever joors." With a snort, the figure walked to the cabinet and effortlessly tore it apart. A minute later she was in a circular room with a raised platform in the center and beds lining the walls. The place reeked like a sewer to her and she would be more than happy to do her task and leave as quickly as she could.

"Well well well, we have someone who is lost apparently." Someone said from a desk on the far wall. The person wore a black version of the clothing that she saw the others outside wear. "Or maybe you were actually looking for this place." Alduin remained silent behind her cloak. "Silent type huh...since you seem awfully willing to die then let us oblige you." Mercer drew his swords as another thief fired an arrow at Alduin.

The arrow struck her but like the dagger she merely pulled it out and broke it. "Your friends out there tried the same thing...now they are drowning in their own blood." Alduin replied as Mercer narrowed his eyes.

"So another goody two-shoes trying to act like a hero. The last ones didn't last long and I don't think you will either!" Mercer shouted as Alduin smirked.

A few minutes later and the water in the cistern was being mixed with blood from fallen thieves. Many were missing either heads or limbs as their blood drained into the water. Mercer looked around from the ground as blood pooled from his mouth. Alduin looked down at him with an unseen grin on her face from behind her cowl and hood.

"Why?" Mercer asked weakly as Alduin shook her covered head.

"You have threatened my kiir and as a result your life is forfeit. Those you hired will join you soon; take heart joor...your actions have given me the necessary reasons to act." _'Not that I needed it of course.' _she finished to herself. The last thing Mercer saw was a stream of fire.

-Mistveil Keep-

Maven Black-Briar had never had any reason to fear anything. She had the Thieves Guild to keep her competition away and the Dark Brotherhood if she felt like anyone needed to disappear. She had part of the Empire in her pocket and more protection, both political and personal, to defend against anything. Until she stepped into Main Hall of Mistveil Keep that morning. Hanging from the ceiling in front of her throne were the heads of the Thieves Guild members and a large pool of bleed beneath them.

"What happened here!" she shouted to one of the guards who came running. He saw the heads and immediately lost his breakfast.

"Get a servant to clean this up and get some men and launch an investigation into this! I want whoever did this in front of me!" Maven shouted as the guards scrambled out.

Alduin merely smirked as she saw soldiers run out from the Keep. "One done and one to go." she said to herself.

-Scene Change-

Marius stared at the book in front of him with a disappointed face. He had just finished the second book and still found nothing other than glimpses of either life during the times or about a dragons role during it but nothing still regarding a pact.

"It's like history is actively opposing me." Marius said to himself as he leaned back in the chair. What happened in his life that forced him on this path? Why couldn't he have just stayed in Cyrodil and settled down with a nice girl like his parents wanted him to? Why did he abandon his parents farm and the simple life for a locked in fate? He stared at the flame of a burning candle and watched as it danced around as the wax melted and dripped on a plate on the table. His answer came to him, he left because he wanted to see the world as a kid and although he enjoyed helping his parents, he wanted to be his own person. He wanted to be free and live on his own until it was time to settle down. He wanted freedom and his parents allowed it with a promise that he would return one day and take over the farm eventually.

He sighed in content as he sat back up and began to read again. Hours later he finished the book but still found nothing as he leaned back again. Two days and two books and yet still he found nothing; his quest was beginning to seem hopeless and he wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. As he went to slam the book shut in anger his finger nicked the edge of the paper and he jolted it back with a hiss. _'Headache and a paper-cut...could this day get any worse?' _he thought as he sucked on his finger and after a few seconds he examined the cut. It wasn't deep nor was it long but it was irritating and he mumbled under his breath angrily. He made a move to heal it until he stopped and stared at it again as another drop of blood formed before his eyes.

"Blood...dragon blood...that's it!" he realized. "Saint Alessa was giving the Amulet of Kings that was imbued with dragon blood...she was technically the first Dragonborn in the first Empire because of that and she used that to keep the peace between mortals and dragons. At some point, she had to have acquired some actual dragon blood to further cement the fact." he finished as his mind raced. "It was never clear if she had any children but she had to or else the Dragonfires would've gone out. Everyone believed that Martin was the last with dragon blood because of his last name but there were more people out there with dragon blood that could've taken the throne by right of blood if they had known."

Marius smiled as he glanced out the window. He had his findings and know all he had to do was convince the Emperor but first thing was first. _'Alduin has to be told.' _

**And we will end it right there. The Thieves Guild is gone, the Dark Brotherhood will follow and Marius has finally figured out the connection. (if anyone is confused just pm me and I will explain it)**

**I tried to keep it inline with Tamriel Lore as much as possible so I made Saint Alessia of the First Empire (Alessian Empire) the first Dragonborn. For those who will argue about Miraak and his claim, he was the first modern DB but he never figured out the history of being a Dragonborn, atleast in my story. **

**Read and review and remember, pm me if you need something cleared up, and I will see you all next time!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**ragnavir – Family**

**laas vomulhaan uv oblaan los vok wah hi – life changing or life ending is up to you**

**Sil Vaaz Gahnos – Soul Rip Absorb (Alduins personal soul tear shout that lets her absorb someone's soul and learn what they know)**


	11. Chapter 11 Subtle Threat and Trouble

**Ch. 11 Subtle Threat and Troubles**

**Man, has it really been 11 chapters? Amazing how time flies in the world huh? Anyhow, this story is really shaping up to be a nice ride and I really have to give a big shout out to MaChaoJustice for helping me find the inspiration keep it going, seriously go check out his Skyrim fic.**

**For those that haven't read my other works, I won't be near a computer next week as I will be out of state. I will have my phone so I can respond to pm's but that is it so try and survive until then. Reason being, my grandfather has bone cancer and has a 40% chance to see next year so I got to spend as much time with him as I can. Fishing and bowling here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda and all OC's belong to their own creators that allow me to use them in the story.**

"Have there been any more dragon attacks?" Balgruuf asked Proventus as he looked over a map of the Hold.

"I have not received word of any in our Hold but I can't be sure of the others." Proventus replied as Balgruuf sighed.

"This is becoming a hassle, many of our hunter's have complained about losing the western fields but having the dragons there pretty much guarantees safety for caravans passing through there. More safety means more caravans and more caravans means more money for Whiterun and its people." Balgruuf replied wearily.

"Might I suggest a wait and see approach? The river to the east provide a good hunting spot as animals must go there to drink so tell the hunter's to use the eastern fields and mountains for now and see how it goes." Proventus said as Balgruuf thought it over.

"He does have a point my Jarl." Irileth said in agreement.

"Fine, tell the hunter's to use the eastern fields for now and make sure that they understand." Balgruuf said as Proventus bowed and walked out.

"I will go gather the guard reports for the week, don't disappear to the tavern again." Irileth said as Balgruuf grunted and she walked away with a smirk.

"Damn woman, if I want to have a drink with the citizens of my city then I will." Balgruuf muttered snidely.

-With Marius-

"You can tell the "esteemed" Jarl of Riften that I will be there when I get there." Marius said to a messenger.

"She asked for you and wanted you to make haste or she said that she will take appropriate action to ensure that you make come with all due haste.." The Imperial messenger said.

"I won't repeat myself soldier, tell Maven that I will be there when I decide to visit her hole of a city." Marius said in his Legate voice.

"Yes sir." The messenger said and took off, eager to get away from the now irritated Legate.

"I swear that I will kill that woman before the year is out." Marius grumbled under his breath as he walked through Winterhold. With a shout of "Dur Neh Viir" he summoned his old friend from the Cairn.

"You need a ride again?" Durnehviir said and Marius could see a small glint of sadness in his eyes. He really only summoned Durnehviir for lifts to and from cities now and that weighed on the dragon.

"Yes and no, I do need a ride but I also saw a nice sized bandit camp just off the road a few kilometers from here," Marius said as Durnehviir's eyes lit up. "I figured you might want to stretch your wings a bit and cut loose."

"You really know how to make a dovah's day, it is no wonder that Alduin is interested in you." Durnehviir stated happily as Marius climbed on.

"You mean interested with a side of fries and a barrel of mead?" Marius asked jokingly.

"Geh, she does enjoy a nice blueberry pie for dessert." Durnehviir said as Marius laughed.

"It is nice not having to look over my shoulder for a dragon now." Marius said as Durnehviir looked back at him with a stern gaze. "Ok I had to one time on the trip to Winterhold." Marius correct as Durnehviir hovered in the air and the gaze remained. "Ok it happened quite a bit in the last week but how was I suppose to know that dragons get jealous?"

Durnehviir resumed his flight. "You have begun to court the one female dovah that every male wishes for; what did you think would happen?"

"She started it." Marius grumbled as Durnehviir snorted.

"You didn't deny her advances." Durnehviir pointed out as Marius grunted.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, it was either that or have my head bitten off." Marius said as Durnehviir laughed. No more words were spoken as they sighted a camp full of bandits who had just raided a caravan if the broken cart and dead bodies on the road were any indication and with a roar, Durnehviir dived as Marius readied some magic.

-With Alduin-

"I had forgotten how...exhilarating it was to stalk my prey among the joor." Alduin mused to herself as she flew. "The look on their faces as they met their deaths were very amusing."

Out of the corner of her eye spotted a dragon flying fast towards. "Thuri, we have a problem!"

Alduin turned her attention to the dovah. "And what is the problem?"

"Two assassins have infiltrated the city of Whiterun and we have no way to get to them and the nest of assassins we have been watching emptied out last night and headed north." The dovah said as Alduin narrowed her eyes.

"So they wish to flee before they are caught." Alduin said to herself. "Did you get a look at them?"

"Yes thuri, A Redguard, a lizard, an old Nord, a child and a jester with a coffin." The dovah said as Alduin narrowed her eyes.

"A child? Why would a child be around murderers?" Alduin asked with a growl.

"We don't know thuri but she looked no older than your own krii." The dovah said before snorting. "That was before we got a most disgusting smell from the group. There was the stench of death that they tried to mask with a bunch of chemicals but there is no covering the stench of a vampire."

"The perfect predator, no joor would suspect a child." Alduin said as the dovah nodded. "Keep track of them and when we find out where they go then tell me and I will handle it."

"Yes thuri." The dovah said but he stopped. "A sizable force of fahliil landed in the northern part of Keizaal but their purpose is unknown as of yet."

"Have them watched as well and inform the city of Solitude. The Dovahkiin wouldn't like it if we didn't warn his leader." Alduin said as the dovah snorted.

"You are doing too much for your enemy thuri; It would be better if he was out of the way." The dovah said before he had to dodge a fireball.

"Are you challenging my decisions Dovah?" Alduin asked with with anger in her voice.

"Never thuri, I merely wish to express my concerns over your obsession." The dovah said before he flew off as Alduin snarled.

"My obsession is granting us a future again and I won't allow anything to stop that. Un aluntiid gon nu ahrk nid fen helt nii." Alduin said angrily.

-With Marius-

"Are things really that better since the first Empire?" Marius said out loud as Durnehviir flew on. "Bandits showing no remorse, thieves stealing because they want money and assassins killing simply because someone doesn't like another?"

"It's how joor always were, even during our time it was still there but we did our best to stamp it out." Durnehviir stated as he turned to the east. "Greed always comes before need for you joor."

"Then what does mean for Alduin?" Marius asked curiously.

"I didn't say that the dov were any different but Alduin has the right to be greedy if she wants. She is the first born of Akatosh and the closest to any living Aedra after all." Durnehviir said as Marius sighed.

"Is my life that cursed that an Aedra wants me?" Marius asked himself as Durnehviir laughed. "At least its only till I die then I can live happily in the afterlife."

Durnehviir snorted in humor. "Do you really think that Alduin would let you die? You are tied to her until she sees fit to let you go."

"You're bluffing...right?" Marius asked hopefully.

"No, you and her are bound until the end of time itself." Durnehviir said as Marius paled.

"How is that possible?" Marius asked fearfully. "No one has that kind of power."

"Did you forget already? Akatosh is her father and Mara is the Aedra of Love and Devotion. Do you really think that they would say no to their own daughter?" Durnehviir asked as Marius put his head down in sadness.

"So I've been screwed by the gods." Marius said sadly as Durnehviir laughed again.

"Geh hi lost Dovahkiin." Durnehviir said as Marius slumped. "Geh hi lost."

**And I will have to cut it there. I need to start packing for tomorrow so remember what I said and try not to lose interest while I am gone!**

**In this chapter, we found out that Alduin enjoys hunting her prey when among us mortals and Marius was screwed before he even knew it. Also, I have geared up for a nice confrontation with the Thalmor as well so keep a watch for that too.**

**Read and review and I will see you all later!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org:**

**fahliil – elves**

**Keizaal – Skyrim**

**un aluntiid gon nu ahrk nid fen helt nii – Our future begins now and nothing will stop it.**

**geh hi lost – yes you have**


	12. Chapter 12 That Thin Line

**Ch. 12 That Thin Line**

**I understand that a few people are getting impatient for anything to happen and I understand but I am trying to get all my pieces on the board but I promise that things will start happening very soon. Until then, please bear with me and keep on reading!**

**On a positive note, I have surpassed the 100k total story views milestone and I honestly have no words that can tell you all how grateful I am for it. Thank you all for your support and here's to another 100K.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda.**

"I'm afraid I misheard you, please repeat what you said." Maven said as her voice turned cold as ice.

"Legate Marius said that he will visit your city when he decides to my Jarl." The messenger said as Maven narrowed her eyes.

"I want him arrested and brought before me." Maven said as the Imperial soldiers stiffened.

"Only a Legate or above could even attempt that and it would be impossible to find any Legate willing to do that." Another soldier replied as Maven growled.

"Are you telling me that the Legion is scared to face down one single man?" Maven said as the soldiers nodded.

"That would be the gist of it." The messenger replied neutrally as Maven waved him away.

"Maul, would "kindly" pay a visit to Whiterun and acquire his cooperation?" Maven asked as Maul cracked his knuckles.

"My pleasure." Maul replied before he walked out.

"Make no mistake, I will be reporting this to General Tullius and to the Cyrodil Council and I will ensure they send me more competent soldiers." Maven said as she got off the throne and walked to her private chambers.

"If she thinks they will go against the Dragonborn then she has completely lost her mind." A guard said to his partner.

"How long until he comes here to level the city?" Another asked as the guard shrugged.

"Dunno but I'm putting my septims on a week." Legate Fasendil said as he emerged from the back room. "In any event, I want the city garrison ready to evacuate at a moments notice."

"Yes sir!" The guards said as they rushed out.

"Are you really going to allow Riften to burn?" Wylandriah asked as Fasendil shrugged.

"If you want to face down a bunch of dragons led by a man who wants revenge then be my guest, I won't have my men die just to appease someone who thinks that the world should revolve around her and her damn meadery." Fasendil replied as he walked out of the room.

-With Marius-

"I'm still working on getting you out of there you know." Marius said as Durnehviir turned westward.

"I appreciate it but the Ideal Masters have trapped myself completely and no amount of bargaining will ever be enough for them." Durnehviir replied as Marius frowned.

"Even now that Valerica is no longer there? I thought your time there ended when she was gone?" Marius said as Durnehviir shook his head.

"Nid, my body has come to rely on the Soul Cairn; without it I will waste away." Durnehviir stated sadly.

"And if we try to cut the link between you and that place then it will just make you wither faster." Marius said as Durnehviir nodded. "I'll find a way Durnehviir, I promise."

Durnehviir was silent for a moment. "Would you like to know a secret?"

"Depends on the secret, if it gets me in trouble then no." Marius said as Durnehviir laughed.

"Nid nuz Alduin fen kos paakmey." Durnehviir said as Marius raised an eyebrow.

"I still don't know the language very well you know." Marius replied as Durnehviir snorted.

"You will learn it in time but my secret is one that will ensure you are not steamrolled by Alduin. She prizes strength above all and you can use that to your advantage." Durnehviir said as Marius tilted his head.

"What are you trying to say?" Marius asked curiously.

"Prove your strength to her and she will have no choice but to bend to your request. If you really want to control her then make her the submissive one when the time comes." Durnehviir said as Marius thought for a moment before he turned red.

"You are one perverted dragon Durnehviir." Marius said dryly as Durnehviir rumbled in laughter.

""This "perverted" dragon will ensure that you remain the dominant one in the relationship." Durnehviir said after he stopped laughing.

"Alduin will kill both of us you know, you for telling me and me for trying it." Marius said as Durnehviir shook his head.

"Nid, Akatosh won't allow it...until you rob his precious daughter of her innocence then all bets are off." Durnehviir said as Marius laughed.

"Yeah right, him kill me because she wanted to have kids; nice joke my friend." Marius said as he continued to laugh. "You are joking right?" Marius asked as he realized Durnehviir wasn't laughing.

"How would you feel as a parent if you found out that someone has done that with your daughter?" Durnehviir asked as Marius stopped laughing.

"I would...kill...them...crap." Marius said as he put his head down in shame. "So when she jumps me it will be me who gets killed."

"This old dragon will help ensure your time left on Keizaal is well spent before Akatosh comes down for you." Durnehviir said as Marius gave him a small scratch.

"Then let's live like we are dying, to the Northern Shores! We have a newly arrived battalion of Thalmor to kill!" Marius shouted as Durnehviir gave a roar of acknowledgment.

-With Alduin-

"He is on his way there?" Alduin asked as a dragon dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes thuri, him and the kast gein were seen flying there in high spirits." The dragon replied as Alduin looked at him.

"Why were they in high spirits?" Alduin asked as the dragon gave a slight shrug.

"That isn't known thuri but they seemed to be enjoying themselves." The dragon replied as Alduin growled.

"Go watch them and make sure they don't do anything stupid." Alduin commanded as the dragon took off to the north.

"You are trying to court and are being courted by the magnet of trouble you know." Odahviing said as he alighted on a rock.

"Then that means that all those who stand in my way will be grouped at one point which makes it easier." Alduin remarked as Odahviing nodded.

"I take it you have heard about Riften." Odahviing said calmly as Alduin snorted.

"They still believe that they can do what they want with dumb muscle; I want you to tear whoever they sent apart but save the head and drop it on the steps of that Keep." Alduin stated as Odahviing took off. She watched him go before looking behind her. "You will go to Paarthurnax and tell him that he may spread his so called "Way of the Voice" as long as he doesn't try to corrupt us completely and any that refuse to learn aren't to be forced and when that is done head to Solitude and tell that General that the time is approaching to reclaim what was lost." she said as they dragon bowed and departed.

"Aren't you moving a little fast thuri?" A dragon asked as she snorted.

"Nid, I am ensuring that all the pieces are in place for when we begin." Alduin said as she took off. _'And I am forcing the Dovahkiin to quicken his pace...all according to plan."_

-With Astrid-

"You need to stop staring so much or else you'll give us away." Astrid said to her husband as he glared at her.

"I still don't understand why we don't just kill them and be done with it." Arnbjorn said as Astrid narrowed her eyes.

"Because then we will have to deal with four dragons in the city and an entire host outside the gates, if we wait and do it inside the house then we have all night to escape before the bodies are discovered." Astrid said lowly enough so only he could hear or so she thought.

"Joor are almost too easy." Nahlonvriiah said to herself as she watched them walk down the street. "At least deer in the woods can move quietly without a sound when they are trying to ensure they aren't heard by a predator."

"I hate waiting." Arnbjorn said as Astrid hushed him.

"It makes the victory all the more sweeter." Astrid said as Nahlonvriiah shook her head behind them.

-With Marius-

"That's...a little bit more than a battalion." Marius said as he stared at the sheer size of the Thalmor force on the northern shores of Skyrim.

"It looks like the beginning of an invasion force." Durnehviir said as Marius narrowed his eyes.

"Solitude can withstand this number but if this is just the initial party then we will need to begin mustering the troops." Marius said as he backed away from the cliff. "You were sent to watch us correct?"

"Geh Dovahkiin." A dragon said as it saw looked him over.

"Go back to Alduin as quick as you can and tell her that Thalmor are beginning an invasion; try and get her to send a flier to each hold and have them start mustering their forces." Marius ordered as the dragon regarded him for a moment.

"Very well." The dragon replied before flying away.

"Durnehviir I know your time is short but I need you to get me to Solitude or as close as you can." Marius said as Durnehviir nodded.

"I will get you there with all haste." Durnehviir said as Marius climbed on and he shot off.

**And we will cut it right there. Maven is about to lose another hand, the Imperial Legion is all set to abandon Riften when Marius comes to clean it, Durnehviir turns out to be a pervert and still warns Marius that Akatosh will want to kill him for robbing his daughter of her innocence and the Thalmor are starting to make their move and forcing Marius to move his timetable up a notch.**

**Pretty straightforward chapter and I have given a pretty nice set up for the start of a new war but this time the Legion has new allies who are itching for a fight. Also, I haven't shown it yet but Alduin is getting closer to that time of the year so expect more attitude from her in the coming chapters. Also, the title is referring to that line that is always there and just waiting to be crossed by someone and in this case Maven has crossed it and the Thalmor are about to cross it.**

**Read and review and I will see you all later.**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**nid nuz alduin fen kos paakmey – No but Alduin will be embarrassed**

**kast gein – Trapped one (Durnehviir)**


	13. Chapter 13 On Black Wings

**Ch. 13 On Black Wings**

**Yup, it's time for the next chapter of Dovahkiin and I guess that it's getting to be that time of it lol. We still have quite a bit of ground to cover but let's keep going on till the dawn!**

**On another note, I interviewed for a job today and I am about 99.00% sure I will get it so many will be wondering how can I keep my schedule when I will be working 40+ hours a week? Simple, I can write about a thousand words in an hour so it's quite easily to do so don't worry everyone! I have a schedule and I will keep it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda and any OC's belong to their creators.**

"General...this can't be acceptable!" Marius nearly shouted but he had enough sense to keep his voice down. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, he was downright frozen in place.

"I'm afraid not and there's nothing we can do, they claim the right to practice military exercises anywhere they choose." Tullius said as Rikke had her head down in defeat.

"So they use that excuse to march an invasion force in under the guise of "training" when we all know that it's a conquest." Marius said as Tullius sat down behind the table.

"We've already started evacuation of Solitude and Dragon Bridge but many are reluctant to leave," Rikke said as she unrolled a scroll. "We've also sent runners to each Hold, telling them to marshal their garrisons so at least they are forewarned."

"Why Skyrim though? Why not some other land like Hammerfell or even Elesweyr?" Marius asked as Tullius sighed.

"The majority of the veteran officers are in Skyrim right now and it's the perfect opportunity for them." Tullius said as Marius banged his head on the table.

"I hate being the newest guy." Marius said as Tullius did show a little grin.

"We have already started preparing a defense line and setting up siege weapons so it isn't all bad." Tullius said as Rikke finished reading her scroll.

"It's safe to assume there's more on the way but we can't be sure until the scouts report back and Jarl Elisif is requesting an update on our readiness General." Rikke said as Tullius got up and moved to the door before he stopped.

"They will be ready right?" Tullius asked suddenly as Marius picked his head up with a grin.

"If they aren't now they will be soon." Marius replied as Tullius walked out with a big smile.

"What was that?" Rikke asked with a raised eyebrow as Marius chuckled.

"That was the beginning of a new era." Marius said as Rikke furrowed her brows in confusion until she figured it out and grinned.

-Scene Change-

"Rei vok fah kriin." Alduin repeated to herself as she sent away the dragon. This was getting way too easy for her and her overall plan, she had originally thought that she would have to intervene personally in many different problems that would arise but she has had to do nothing but sit down and relax while her Dovahkiin and his enemies did everything for her. The news that dragons came to their aid when they needed would be a rallying cry for the Joor and those who went against the tide would be seen as traitors. "Life is good sometimes."

"The task is done." Odahviing said as he returned to the Dragon Fields as this place was now called.

"And the head?" Alduin asked as Odahviing sat down and began to clean the blood off himself.

"Dropped in front of the Keep, tried to put up a fight but that Nord bravado does them no credit when they are faced with insurmountable odds." Odahviing replied as Alduin stared at him.

"Let me guess, he only had a sword and nothing else." Alduin stated as Odahviing snorted.

"An ineffective one at that, the joor talked big but he couldn't back it up with any bite." Odahviing replied as Alduin huffed in annoyance.

"Most of them are too set in their old ways to care and anything new that comes up is considered to be taboo to their traditions. They do not understand that strength and honor are disappearing while cunning and guile are replacing them. The times are changing and most Nords are trying their hardest to resist it when they should be embracing it. Ativut los nunon ven amativ." Alduin said as she closed her eyes in thought.

"Planning for the inevitable?" Odahviing asked as Alduin opened her eyes.

"No, it is time for me to stop hiding and face fate." Alduin said before she took off abruptly, leaving Odahviing confused as she flew West.

-Scene Change-

"What if we destroyed the giant crystals in the Soul Cairn? Don't the Ideal Masters usually take souls that way?" Marius asked as Durnehviir flew South. There was one final Stormcloak camp they just located and now was the time to put the rebellion down completely.

"You would only destroy a soul gem, a giant one that holds an infinite amount but still a soul gem." Durnehviir stated as he debunked Marius's theory. Durnehviir did enjoy the Dovahkiin's planning and thinking even if it was in vain.

"They sure aren't making it easy are they?" Marius said as he scratched his head.

"Nid, but perhaps you should put it from your mind for now." Durnehviir suggested as Marius sighed before nodding.

All was quiet as they flew only broken by the occasional bird or deer that glanced a dragon in the sky and sounded warnings but they were largely ignored as the pair kept going. About halfway through the trip Marius's nose caught a whiff of something that made him raise an eyebrow, it smelled sweet but with a hint of spice. He chalked it up to the forest below him and pushed it from his mind but the smell only got stronger the longer they flew and eventually he had to ask. "Do you smell that?" Marius asked Durnehviir curiously.

"Smell what?" Durnehviir asked in confusion.

"That smell, it's like honey sweet but with a hint of a spicy undertone." Marius said as Durnehviir furrowed his eyes and took another whiff.

"I don't smell anything, you must be-" Durnehviir started but suddenly dived quickly as Marius had to grab a small spike in front of him to stay on.

"What the hell is going on?" Marius said as Durnehviir swerved right as a ball of fire whirled past them that made Marius slowly turn his head and go pale.

Right behind them and looking like death incarnate was Alduin with her red eyes narrowed and a snarl on her face as she chased Durnehviir through the sky in a deadly game of cat and mouse. Durnehviir had to dive or swerve as the fireballs became faster and more frequent as Alduin got closer.

"Hold on tight." Durnehviir warned before he dived straight at the ground and Marius only had a brief moment to hold on before he was almost ripped off by the force of the wind that him as Durnehviir went straight down and Alduin followed.

"Why is she after us?" Marius asked as the top of trees got closer and looked like the points of spears.

"I don't know but hold on!" Durnehviir said loudly as he pulled up and flew just above the treeline going East. Alduin followed and seemed to get a little more angry at how Durnehviir was able to stay ahead of her.

"You cannot run forever!" She shouted behind them as Marius felt a small shiver go down his back.

"No but we can do enough to make you stop!" Marius shouted back as Durnehviir did a barrel role to avoid another fireball.

"You are doing nothing but egging her on." Durnehviir said as Marius frowned.

"Just keep trying to get away, I'll think of something." Marius said as he internally grimaced. A part of him was trying to do it's best to stay calm but another part of him was yelling for him stop running and face Alduin head on. There was the other part of his soul that was telling him to submit to her for a reason he didn't want to know.

"I cannot keep this up much longer..." Durnehviir said as his flying became sluggish and his wings began to feel heavy. Alduin knew this as she began to gain distance and her face became a smirk as Durnehviir slowed.

"We've got no choice...land wherever you can and I'll confront her while you rest." Marius said as Durnehviir descended into a small clearing on the banks of the Lake Illinalta or would've descended before an unseen fireball slammed into his left wing and with a roar of pain he plummeted to the ground.

Above them, Alduin saw them crash and still smirked as Marius untangled himself from a bush. Durnehviir slowly stood up as Marius inspected the damage before turning to Alduin with a scowl on his face.

"Why?" Marius asked angrily as Alduin just kept smirking.

"To deliver a message: In one month you will travel to the Ancient's Ascent and there will it be determined if you are fit to rule over the Dov."

"What are you talking about?" Marius said as Alduin looked at him for a moment.

"In one month, we will find out if you are fit to remain beside me, there will be no holding back or else you will die. Train well Dovahkiin and prove that you belong amongst the Dov!" Alduin said before she flew off leaving Marius growling in his throat.

"Dovahkiin, we need to speak." Durnehviir said as Marius grimaced.

"About what?" he asked as he turned around and sat on a rock.

"About what is about to happen and the consequences of becoming a dragon's mate." Durnehviir said as Marius put his head down in sadness.

-With Paarthurnax-

Paarthurnax picked looked skyward as a couple dragons descended on the Throat of the World and took places around the defunct word wall. His first students have arrived and he knew that a new era was about to begin.

"Vu do yun feln fen kos buruk." he said to himself before he addressed the dragons around him. They were younger Dov but they were to learn. "Listen well my young pupils, the innate instincts of the Dov are deadly but with proper training and meditation you can overcome them." With that he began to teach his first students the Way of the Voice and they would help usher in the new era.

An era of cooperation and understanding between joor and dovah.

**And we will cut it loose there. The Thalmor have found a loophole in the treaty and are using it to their advantage while the Imperial Legion are scrambling to muster their forces so soon after the Civil War. Alduin has also finally challenged Marius to the mating fight (substitute to the mating flight most dragons do). Keep reading because things are about to happen that will shake Tamriel to the core.**

**I understand that this chapter might make some people confused on some things so if you all need help I encourage you to pm me if you need clarification of anything.**

**Read and review and I will see you all next time!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Rei vok fah kriin – Lined up for slaughter**

**ativut los nunon ven amativ – Progress is the only way forward**

**vu do yun feln fen kos buruk – The dawning of a new era will be difficult**


	14. Chapter 14 Alduins Day and Training

**Ch. 14 Alduin's Day and Training Starts**

**I'm going to say in advance that this chapter is going to be focused on mainly Alduin. I have neglected her a lot except for the small moments she gets so here is her time to shine. Hopefully you all will love it!**

**On another note, I am officially going back to school to attain my second A.S. degree. Only need three classes and then my job prospects can increase more than what I have right now which isn't much sadly. When did A.S. degrees become less important in the business world?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective owners.**

_'One month and everything will be all set.' _Alduin thought to herself as she flew north. Giving the Dovahkiin the challenge will ensure that she not only see's exactly if he has the strength to lead the Dovah but the right to stand next to her at the front of the new era. It also didn't hurt since the challenge fell during the most important time in a dov's life; mating season was approaching and Alduin was giddy in excitement.

It was at this point that another problem began to emerge however. "The fahliil are becoming a nuisance." she said out loud as she alighted on a cliff near an abandoned tower. "They should consider themselves lucky that they aren't a big threat to me right now." she mused as an arrow hit the rocks below her and brought her from her musings.

"Die dragon!" Was the shouting from below her as a camp of skimpy dressed people with weird things on their heads.

"What were they called again? Briarswat...no, Forspit...that's not it, who are you again?" she finally asked as an archer knocked another arrow.

"We are the true holders of the Reach! We are the Forsworn and you will fall dragon!" One of them said as Alduin stared at them and an arrow bounced off her scales.

_'Mental note: wipe out all idiots who proclaim themselves true holders or anything regarding the name Forsworn.' _"How fitting, you act like someone but you remain down there instead of taking me on like a "true holder of the Reach". Alduin said as the Forsworn bristled.

"Damn dragon, face your death like a warrior!" One of them shouted back as Alduin shook her head.

"Idiots. Dinok Nev Bok!" Alduin shouted as a purple light engulfed the area and the Forsworn began to turn to dust before Alduin's eyes and were swept by the wind. "Hmm, so that's what it does." _'Addendum to note: capture idiots for shout testing purposes when needed.' _With that in mind she took off again towards the north.

-Scene Change-

"Excuse me, miss dragon?" Lucia asked Zilfviinritir worriedly as the dragon swung her head towards her.

"Yes little one?" Zilfviinritir asked curiously.

"What's wrong with your eyes? They are like...split." Lucia asked as the other four dragons stared at her.

"My eyes?" Zilfviinritir repeated awkwardly. "Well, it's a unique trait to us Legendaries I guess. Every Dovah has a specific group they belong to and those group's have some unique traits. Normal dragons are just your standard types but Blood dragons have fin-shaped tails and a fin-like shape on their backs while Legendaries have split eyes. Serpentine dragons have protruding lower jaws to hold their prey and Frost dragons have large black spikes on their backs. Elders have two-tone wings that start usually with bronze tipped and go to light green farther down their wings and Ancient dragons have no spines or ridges on them at all. The last group are Revered dragons and they are usually orange and flat shaped but they are still dangerous as they can usually be found underwater.

"So you all are like one big diverse family?" Sofie asked as Zilfviinritir gave a draconic grin.

"You would be correct little one." Zilfviinritir replied as Sofie smiled.

"I knew it!" Sofie cheered as Lucia handed her a few Septims.

"Fine, but I told you they would be nice if you asked." Lucia said as Nahlonvriiah frowned.

"We were part of some bet." she said wearily as the others laughed.

"Hatchling curiosity is one of a kind." Krahstrunah said as he gave a big grin to the girls.

"What's a hatchling?" Lucia asked as the dragons looked at each other.

"It's a baby dovah or a new born such as yourself." Faalsahqonangaar explained sagely as Sofie scrunched her face.

"Oh no." Vulhilved said as his gut reared it's ugly head.

"Where do they come from?" Sofie asked innocently as the dragons froze.

-Scene Change-

Marius shivered as Durnehviir looked at him as they flew. "Is there something bothering you Dovahkiin?"

"I have a feeling that my children just asked something that is going to make five dragons lives very miserable." Marius said as Durnehviir tilted his head curiously but didn't comment.

-With Alduin-

"Pathetic! Do you fahliil have no shame?!" Alduin roared as she trembled in rage as a squad of Thalmor was set to execute a couple of farmers with their children watching. "Hi fen pah ag! Strun Vild Yem!" she shouted as the sky darkened and meteors head straight towards the now cowering elves.

"I thought you said the area was safe!" A wizard asked angrily as a soldier dived away from a meteor.

"It was, I swear it!" The soldier shouted back as the family took the chance and escaped.

"Someone kill that thing!" Another shouted before he was flattened under a meteor.

"How about someone kills you!" Alduin roared as she swooped down and grabbed a soldier in her claws and slammed him in the side of a tree. "Your land will be the first to die when the fighting starts!"

"You are trained Thalmor soldiers who belong to a superior race! Why are you losing to an overgrown lizard?" The wizard asked as Alduin seethed.

"Overgrown lizard? You dare to insult the proud dov by comparing us to those things? You dare to proclaim yourselves above all?!" Alduin asked with rage as she landed and immediately snapped up another soldier in her jaws.

"We are superior in every way!" the wizard shouted as Alduin focused on him.

"Then let's test that theory." Alduin said as she struck.

Less than a minute later there were elven corpses everywhere including a wizard who was missing an arm and both legs. Another was imprinted in a tree and more than a few were under burning meteors. Others were in various states of death and dismemberment as Alduin surveyed her handiwork.

"These elves are trying my patience." she said to herself. "That landing force of theirs is dead." she finished as she took off flying towards Solitude at high speed.

-With Paarthurnax-

"So you have come Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as Durnehviir landed and Marius dismounted with a face that said "kill me".

"Yes, master...is there any way to not become a dragons mate?" Marius asked almost pleadingly.

"I am afraid not, when the challenge has been issued you must follow through on the request. Any action or inaction could be taken as acceptance, did you not do anything when she announced it?" Paarthrunax asked as Marius racked his brain.

"Not that I know of...uh oh." Marius replied as his face fell even more.

"She took your inaction as acceptance and now you are honor bound to face her." Paarthurnax said as Marius sat in the snow with a stunned face. "You have been told of the requirements correct?" Marius nodded as Durnehviir shrugged.

"I had...one or two mates in the past." Durnehviir stated shamelessly as Paarthurnax sighed.

"Alduin will not be satisfied with a normal fight, this is a special occasion and as such you will need more than you currently have to succeed." Paarthurnax said as Marius looked at him. "It is time you learned the full power of the Thuum Dovahkiin."

"There's more to it?" Marius asked worriedly as Paarthurnax smiled.

"Geh, it is time you learned to fully let your inner dovah fly." Parthurnax said as Marius got a bad feeling.

**And cut everyone! Alduin showed her teeth to the Thalmor again and has her mind set on chaos and Marius's kids have just screwed the dragons of Whiterun. Next chapter will begin some training for Marius and I will be speeding up some events as well to get everything moving.**

**Nothing much else to say except read and review and I will see you all next time!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Dinok Nev Bok – Death Decay Age (Decaying shout that ages one into dust very rapidly. A little OP but it's Alduin using it so it's passable.)**

**Hi fen pah ag – You will all burn**


	15. Chapter 15 The Night Before

**Ch. 15 The Night Before**

**Welcome to another installment of You Are Mine, Dovahkiin. I'm pretty sure that most of you all are anxious to see what he will learn but bear with me because there's a couple of things that I want to set up during his training to happen.**

**In another note, the troll resurfaced long enough to give me a very funny pm before he shut his account down and slinked back under the bridge so to you green guy I say: Keep making my day with your funny ass rants, I love them! XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda. Any OC's are the property of their creators. I do own a love for dragons though...curse you books on dragons for giving me this great hobby!**

"Your friend might have given you the basic's on dragon mating but there is more you need to know Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as Marius cleared a space on a rock and sat down.

"I got the gist of it." Marius said with resignation. "Dragons have some kind of mating flight that is determined by the female."

"True but there is another less used method called a mating fight. Since you cannot take to the skies then Alduin has issued you a mating fight challenge in which the rules are different."

"How different?" Marius asked cautiously.

"It's a success or death situation for the one being challenged with no rules save for survival. Alduin has challenged you and so you will need to either survive for a period of time or force Alduin to submit to your power." Paarthurnax said as Marius sighed.

"Good luck getting that dragon to submit, how long would I have to survive for?" Marius asked as Paarthurnax gave him a sad look.

"That would be her decision, she could say for only an hour or she could say there isn't a limit which means you will have to make her submit." Paarthurnax replied as Marius buried his face in his gauntlets.

"Somehow I think I already know what she has decided." Marius replied with a tone of despair.

"Every challenge can be overcome Dovahkiin and this is no different. It might seem impossible but as you are now but armed with the most ancient knowledge of the Thuum then even the impossible can seem achievable." Paarthurnax said as he looked up at the sky. "Today is yours Dovahkiin but at first light tomorrow is when we begin. Take this time to tell your loved ones and anyone of importance and gather your things for the next month you will be here at the top of this mountain in solitude."

-Scene Change-

"The Thalmor will hear of this! You won't stop us from taking what is rightfully ours!" A wizard shouted as Alduin cleaned her claws while overlooking the smoldering camp.

"Some invasion...you joor didn't even last a few minutes." Alduin replied as the wizard coughed up blood.

"This will be taken as a sign of aggression, you just doomed the entire empire!" The wizard shot back as Alduin smirked.

"And this force wasn't a sign of aggression?" she asked curiously as the wizard sneered.

"We hold any right to do what we must to ensure to worship of false gods are stamped out!"

"Ah that's the problem...you don't believe that a simple man can transcend...unless they were an elf." Alduin said as the wizard coughed up more blood.

"We have always been the favored beings and we are the only ones worthy of being in control!" he said before Alduin grinned at him.

"The Empire will be more than happy to renew aggression against you all and with our backing they will win. After all, I am the first born daughter of Akatosh and unlike your pathetic race I hold true divinity!" Alduin roared as she crushed the elf beneath her feet. "You there!" she said as an Imperial scout came slowly out of the bushes. "Tell your leader that I want your army ready to march in 2 months!" she said before she took off and the scout fainted in the snow.

-Scene Change-

"Do you have to go papa?" Lucia asked sadly as Sofia looked on with tears as Marius packed a bag.

"I'm afraid so my little angels but papa will be bringing you both a mommy when he gets back." Marius said as they perked up a little. "She's going to be a good one too you know."

"Really?!" They both shouted excitedly as Marius gave them a hug.

"Yep but you both need to be on your best behavior while I'm gone and try not to give the dragons too much trouble alright?" he asked as they nodded. "Good now before I forget, it's allowance day." he finished as he held out a small bag of Septims.

Yay!" They both cried before they piled on him in a group hug.

"Ok girls, go get ready for bed and I'll be back to tuck you in. Daddy needs to go do something real quick." Marius said as they grabbed their bag and ran to their rooms. "Lydia, watch the house real quick." Marius said seriously as Lydia waved him off.

With that he walked out of the house and into the street where the night had fully settled in but Marius wasn't there for the sky. Taking a quick sniff at the air he scowled before he closed his eyes. "I can smell you." he said to the air before Arnbjorn came out from behind Warmaidens. "You smell like wet dog."

"Feelings mutual dragon boy." Arnbjorn said angrily. All the people in the street and he couldn't kill any of them made him severely angry. "Damn what she said I'm going to kill you!" With that he lunged at him with a steel two-handed sword and an angry snarl on his face.

Marius only sighed before Arnbjorn was swiped up in a dragons jaw and was silenced. "Why do people keep forgetting there's 5 dragons around the city?"

"Because the joor have become accustomed to us by this point." Vulhilved replied as the dark-scaled dragon settled into his perch.

"Your friend is already dead so you might as well surrender." Marius said aloud as Astrid came out from behind a barrel.

"So you decided to stop playing around huh?" Astrid said as Marius had to admit that her voice did sound quite seductive but there was an undertone of malice in it.

"I just decided to tie up some loose ends from a while ago." Marius said as Astrid narrowed her eyes. "I always wondered just why that job I had for Winstad was fishy, why was I sent on the easiest job ever? Because someone wanted me gone?" he asked mockingly as Astrid snarled.

"Maybe you should learn to not attack the hands that feed you." Astrid replied as Marius shrugged.

"You mean Hemming? The idiot who thought the legion was his own little private army? The one I left bloodied outside the city after he assaulted one of my men," Marius asked with a frown.

"Maybe you will learn in your next life to listen to your superiors." Astrid said as she threw a knife at Marius. Marius evaded the knife and gave a small laugh before a tail came from behind her and knocked her out.

"Alduin should be heading to Dawnstar soon so make sure she gets their intact." Marius said as Zilfviinritir snorted before grabbing Astrid and taking off.

"Having the dragons do your own work?" A guard asked that had arrived from the commotion.

"It works." Marius said simply as the guard shrugged before walking off. "I forgot to tuck in my kids." he said to himself as he walked in the house

-Scene Change-

"2 months? We won't be able to do anything worth while in that time frame." Tullius said as the scout finally woke up and returned to Solitude.

"That's what I was told sir." The scout said as Tullius sighed.

"Since when did we start taking orders from a dragon." Tullius asked warily as Rikke grimaced.

"That dragon is the one thing that can claim to be real divine General. That dragon is unkillable in this realm." Rikke said as Tullius closed his eyes. "I think it's safe to assume that it isn't here to kill us all again and it seems to be more inclined to help us than anything."

"Say we accept their help and gather what we can, what happens after?" Tullius asked worriedly. "That's what worries me the most about this situation. The Emperor and the Elder Council are all for this alliance with the dragons but what happens then."

"I'm pretty sure we can work out something General, maybe they just want their own land?" Rikke offered but Tullius could tell that she was just as worried as him.

"Sometimes I wish I retired after the Civil War." Tullius muttered before he gave a final sigh. "Rikke, tell the garrisons in Skyrim to start preparing for war again." Rikke nodded and left. "Cipius, send a message to Cyrodil stating what is going on and tell them to ready all they can and be prepared to march in 2 months." Legate Cipius saluted before he too left. "May the gods watch over us all."

**I'm not going to lie, this was mainly a filler to get some things set-up during the training phase. One thing is the Dark Brotherhood and the other is the military build-up. I'll throw in some more but for now that's all I wanted to allude to.**

**I promise, the next chapter will start his training and will be better than this one lol.**

**I wanted to have Astrid try and become a babysitter but then I thought that Arnbjorn would be the one who would snap at all the waiting and he did and as a result their plan backfired horribly.**

**Read and review and see you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16 Conquer Yourself part 1

**Ch. 16 Conquer Yourself**

**Here we go with another installment of Dovahkiin and it's time for the training to start and to eventually build up to everyone's favorite part. Unless you hate dragon/human pairings then this isn't for you but you have read this far so you are stuck!**

**I have reached over 200K total views and I still have to thank all of my fans for following my sometimes crappy or weird stories but as it turns out you all like reading them so you all are also weird I guess but I digress I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and here's to 300k before my one year as an author!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda and any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

"Again Dovahkiin!" Paarthurnax called out as Marius grumbled before he stood back up.

He had only been here a day and he was already regretting ever accepting this in the first place. The first day was just meditation followed by word learning and the current exercise he had been doing for almost a day.

Trying to beat himself.

Aiding him in this was a student of Paarthurnax's named Vulonnah, which meant Night Fury and his jet black scales and calm yet hidden aggression proved his namesake. Still he eagerly volunteered to help out and Marius wasn't going to complain as much as he wanted to.

The exercise was simple, use the Phantom Form shout to create a simple spirit clone and then Vulonnah would make it his thrall and order it to fight Marius. The fight always turned against Marius when he discovered his clone knew practically everything he did and even knew of different ways to counter his own moves and that was beginning to be a big problem.

"You must have victory in your mind or this will be all for naught." Paarthurnax said as Marius went to sit on a rock.

"Kinda hard to beat yourself when yourself keeps beating you." Marius replied wearily. "I understand the need to do it but how is this going to help me beat that damn goddess in the flesh?"

"You hold doubt in you and this is how you conquer it. Grit al ativut. You must win this or else the secrets of the Thuum will not win you this fight." Paarthurnax replied calmly. "Thuum urid daar wo kron."

"How rewarding?" Marius asked curiously.

"Very and if you put the effort in then there is no obstacle that is too tough for you to push through. Now, do it again." Paarthurnax said as Marius grudgingly got up and took his stance.

**-Scene Change-**

Alduin landed back on the Dragon Fields with a loud thud. Most dovah shied away from her but a few younger males did try to approach after catching her scent. Those were sent quickly back with broken wings and limbs as Alduin settled down in her nesting spot and gazing around at the various dragons on the field. There were less than she hoped for but more than enough to ensure that they had a healthy year.

"Thuri, the head of the leader has been dropped off to the murderers. As expected they went into a frenzy but they won't be stupid enough to come here." A dragon said as it landed a little ways away.

"Did you happen to see the way into their hideout?" she asked as the dragon shuffled a little.

"I did thuri but there is a door barring the way and it is locked by a pass phrase." The dragon replied as Alduin only snorted.

"That will not be a problem." she said in clear dismissal and the dragon took off to hunt. "One month is all I have to wait and that is the hard part."

"Thuri, don't you think that you are moving things too quickly?" Odahviing asked as he landed next to her and she chomped at him.

"Watch where you land, when the time comes I will not have your large hide squashing my eggs." she growled at him. "To answer your question, no I am not. I am merely setting in motion as I see fit and if any joor dies then they weren't fit to live in the new era we will create."

"So you will expect them to die then." Odahviing replied calmly as Alduin shuffled her wings a bit.

"Only those who oppose what is coming, the rest can either join them or help us build a new world." Alduin responded with confidence in her tone. "A world where the dov aren't hunted and be able to fly freely through the skies."

"Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it." Odahviing warned as Alduin shook her head.

"it won't be forgotten and the Akaviri crimes will be answered for when the time comes." she replied sternly as Odahviing settled down a few yards away from her.

"How will you keep yourself occupied for the time being?" he asked curiously as Alduin smirked.

"A little hunting and baiting." she answered cryptically.

**-Scene Change-**

"Damn it." Marius said as he picked himself up from the snow. "How in Oblivion is he so strong when he is only me?"

"He isn't held back like the living and so they can keep going until the magic holding them dies or they die from combat." Paarthrunax replied as Marius grumbled.

"What Alduin sees in you is a mystery; a task is placed in front of you and you crumble instead of facing it like a true dov." Vulonnah admonished sadly. "You hold no hope of ever winning against her at this rate."

Marius said nothing as he stood up and prepared to use the Thuum again. "Fiik Lo Sah." he Shouted as another spectral form appeared of him appeared and Vulonnah used the Soul Tear Shout to take control of it.

Marius sized up his opponent for a brief moment before he saw the specter charge at him with a war cry and soon the fight began again. Marius blocked the strike then struck back with a wide swing that forced the specter back and Marius closed in with another swing but the specter countered with an Unrelenting Force Shout that knocked Marius on his back and then brought his weapon down to meet his face but Marius rolled at the last second and then brought his sword to meet its leg but missed and he was forced to his feet.

The specter came in for another strike but Marius grabbed his sword arm and used his momentum to throw him over his shoulder. Sadly it was for nothing as the specter quickly landed on his feet and sent a gout of fire straight towards him that he had to put up a ward to block before the specter charged him again while keeping up the fire spell forcing Marius to keep up his ward.

As soon as the specter got within a foot, Marius struck out but got blocked immediately as the specter struck out with his foot and got him in the chest. Even through his armor the kick still knocked some wind out of him and another moment later he was on his back with his specter about to deliver another shot until he faded into dust as Vulonnah ended his shout.

"You lasted more than a few minutes this time." Vulonnah said as Marius snarled at him.

"This is no good Dovahkiin. Go meditate on what you have learned and think more on the words I have taught you." Paarthurnax said as Marius walked over to his tent. "You do not use the Thuum, why?"

"No use when I can't beat him physically." Marius grumbled as he settled on his sleeping mat.

"The Thuum is the one thing you need to use. Alduin will always be stronger physically but you can do so much more with it." Paarthurnax chided lightly.

"Won't matter if I get beat physically." Marius replied as he settled down and went to meditate.

**I apologize that this is extremely late but things got hectic on Friday and I was gone all Saturday. I hate the curveballs we get but there was nothing I could do and I had lost motivation from all of it. So I just went ahead and released this as part one of the conquer yourself chapters just to ensure that I don't mess anything up.**

**Again I apologize but it's better than nothing so please don't go flame crazy.**

**Read and review and I will see you later.**

**Translations Courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**grit al ativut – Doubt destroys progress**

**thuum urid daar wo kron – The Thuum rewards those who win**


	17. Chapter 17 Understanding Choices

**Ch. 17 Understanding Choices**

**Had two interviews this week so my schedule is out of order yet again sadly but thank you all for the support in everything that has happened the last few weeks. It feels good knowing that there's other people out there who are willing to lend a sympathetic ear and even share their own experiences when life keeps throwing curveball after curveball, back-to-back and the stress and rejection starts eating away at you.**

**Thanks again for all your support and patience for the last few weeks so without further ado, I give you the next installment of You Are Mine Dovahkiin!**

**Conquer Yourself Part Two will be the next chapter release, read bottom note for details.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

In one week things had gone from bad to worse for Tullius. Not only did he have to contend with a dragon that was effectively immortal but the Thalmor were starting an arms build-up and had demanded that the Imperial Legion surrender completely for "interrupting a military exercise that was permitted under the White-Gold Concordant". Needless to say their answer was swift and to the point, AKA a big f- you, and soon the Imperial Legion began a massive recruitment drive of their own. It didn't take long before Stormcloak supporters became Legion supporters in Skyrim again and those still in hiding as Stormcloaks were rejoining the Legion in droves.

"We're showing about 25% total force strength in Skyrim but it isn't enough yet." Rikke said as she looked over the reports on the map table.

"The Legion is far behind where we need to be Legate, the Civil War forced us to split what little resources we had remaining between Cyrodil and here. That's the only reason I reluctantly let those who fought against us rejoin us." Tullius replied after a slight pause.

"General, we can't turn away help when we need it." Rikke said as Tullius growled.

"We are moving too soon for all of this Rikke. I don't even have command over my own army anymore." Tullius replied sternly.

"The dragons will more than make up for the lost manpower General." Rikke said as Tullius shook his head.

"I hope for all of our sakes you are Legate." Tullius said as he turned to the now open door.

"I have news from Cyrodil general, the Imperial Council has torn up the White-Gold Concordant in front of the Thalmor Representatives. War has officially been declared." The messenger said as Tullius's jaw almost touched the floor.

**-Scene Change-**

After one week Marius was still no closer to beating his specter. He had been able to last longer each time but his max now was only 8 minutes before he bit the snow. It seemed that no matter what he did, his specter was one step ahead.

"You are not heeding my words Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as Marius sat down again. "You must use your Thuum. I understand your pride as a joor is made of only strength and skill but you must use everything at your disposal."

"If I don't get my physical abilities up then it doesn't matter how powerful the Thuum is. I need to be able to survive her attacks and dish it out." Marius explained as Paarthurnax snorted.

"You can use the Thuum to reinforce yourself it will only be temporary but it will be enough. Did you forget your Aspect?" Paarthurnax asked as Marius shrugged.

"It doesn't really do much except give me a little more resistance from Shouts." Marius said as Paarthurnax closed his eyes in patience.

"You must unleash the full power of the Thuum Dovahkiin, you must allow it to flow freely within you and ignite your dragon soul." Paarthurnax explained but Marius wasn't convinced.

"Wouldn't that just allow the dragon in me to gain control?"

"Nid, your body is your own. He has no power unless you allow him control but it is your body hence it is ultimately up to you. You could take his power as your own but he won't be able to use it to subjugate you." Paarthrunax said as Marius grimaced.

"Alduin said that it would take over-"

"She has lied to you Dovahkiin, she lied to you to acquire your cooperation." Paarthurnax said simply as Marius sat stunned.

"What?" Marius asked slowly as he recovered from his shock.

"She lied to gain your cooperation, she played on your thoughts and emotions to get you to believe her. As much as I wish to to say otherwise she did a good thing by it." Paarthurnax said calmly as Marius exploded.

"**HOW CAN YOU SAY IT WAS A GOOD THING?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I AGREED TOO?!" **Marius roared. **"SHE USED ME FOR HER OWN GAIN AND NOW TAMRIEL IS ABOUT TO BE PLUNGED INTO WAR AGAIN AND ALL SHE CARES IS ABOUT HER OWN RACE! SHE'S A SELF-ABSORBED SPOILED BRAT WHO THINKS THAT JUST BECAUSE HER PARENTS ARE SOME GODS IT GIVES HER THE RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS WITH NO RULES!"**

"And yet you have been doing what she has asked and have been doing it well." Paarthurnax pointed out. "You have discovered one piece of the connection and you have found evidence that truly contradicts the accounts of the Akaviri and the Blades."

"That's not the point, she tricked me to follow her way and she took away my freedom of choice." Marius complained as Paarthurnax nestled on the Word Wall.

"Dovahkiin you have had a choice all along." Paarthurnax said as Marius shook his head.

"I've never had a choice in this, it was either do it or die." he responded as Paarthurnax let out a deep sigh.

"Nid, you have had a choice since you left her side. You did not have to start your quest. You could have decided to stop and turn back at any time; all you had to do was decide that you were done and slay her Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as Marius narrowed his eyes.

"She can't be killed her, you know that." he said as Paarthurnax mulled it over.

"True, Alduin is special when she is here but that did not stop the three warriors from claiming victory."

"They only sent her forward in time. Now she is has been back and is still wrecking havoc anywhere she goes." Marius shot back as Paarthurnax grunted.

"But you have the opportunity to change that. Sed ven nok amvit, but only one may be taken. The first is the easiest, you die. The second is you succeed and decide to slay her when she is at her weakest. The final one is defeat her and claim her as yours." Those are your only choices." Paarthurnax said as Marius mulled it over.

"Dieing doesn't sound so bad...if I actually did die." Marius said as Paarthurnax let out a short laugh.

True, Akatosh would not let you go so easily. He has been set on spoiling his daughter for a long time and you happened to be the one she wanted. Could you tell one of your children no if they asked you for something?" Paarthurnax asked as Marius put his head down.

"No I couldn't." Marius relented after a moment. "I tried when they brought that snow fox home and I just couldn't say no to letting them keep it." he finished as Paarthurnax looked at him. "Ok fine, I let them keep a Mudcrab too," another look. "And the Frostbite Spider."

"Do you understand? You always have a choice and you still have one." Paarthurnax said as Marius sighed.

"Then why does it seem like there isn't one?"

"Because you are not allowing yourself to fully see everything around you. You keep yourself fixated on one thing and never understand that you have other options available." Paarthurnax replied as Marius closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Is this why I can't win?" Marius asked slowly as he opened his eyes.

"Geh, that is why you haven't won. You say that you need strength and skill but you severely cripple yourself but taking away what you need." Paarthurnax replied as Marius rubbed his head.

"So I need to beat myself using everything I have because that is what it will take to beat her." Marius realized as Paarthurnax nodded.

"Once you defeat yourself then you will begin to have a deeper understanding of yourself. When you have that then the Thuum will grant you the power you need." Paarthurnax explained as Marius laughed at himself.

"I'm an idiot huh?" he asked/laughed.

"Misguided perhaps but not an idiot. Now when my apprentice returns from his hunt, I want you to throw everything you have at your specter. Do not stop until it is gone and you have stood victorious." Paarthurnax said as wings were heard coming up the mountain.

**And we will cut it right here. I decided to give you all a brief interlude as to why he keeps losing and to show off what is happening as the Empire begins its preparations for war. The next chapter will be the second part of Conquer yourself with the battle between Marius and Specter Marius.**

**Sorry about the delayed release, I had this thing ready to go yesterday but helping move my sister out of the house took too damn long. So much shoes and clothes...How and why do you females need to have 500 outfits and 1000 pairs of shoes for one day?! One day!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Sed ven nok amvit – Three paths lie ahead**


	18. Chapter 18 Conquer Yourself Part Two

**Ch. 18 Conquer Yourself Part Two**

**Just a warning, this chapter might be a bit shorter than normal due to wanting to devote enough time to Marius fighting himself. I'll try and make the fight live up to expectations and leave you all wanting for the mating fight between our two unlikely lovers but you have to love lover quarrels.**

**Most people have asked me to make Marius scorned about what Aldy has done and to be honest it does make sense but you have to remember that they will be mates if he wins because instinct would demand they take each other right then and there and since dragons mate for life it's not like he could find another female. Still I like it so we'll see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. All OC's belong to their respective creators.**

"Breath and focus Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as Marius stood apart from his specter. "Concentrate on your Thuum, feel it in your bones and the words in your soul. Allow those to guide your movements and let the Thuum flow through you like a river."

Marius said nothing but the tighter grip on his sword was telling enough. He was attempting to control himself but he was jittery with the upcoming fight, he had a good feeling that he wouldn't lose this time and he quickly charged his opponent with a low strike. His specter blocked it with his sword before spinning and lunging with a mid strike that forced Marius to roll away and growl.

A quick shift in his stance and he was off again but this time he had a small firebolt ready in his hands and he let it fly just before he reached his specter but the specter anticipated this and countered with one of his own as it met Marius's sword with its own almost effortlessly but Marius lunged with his foot and finally connected and pushed the specter back.

_'That was not me!' _Marius thought as he settled back in a stance. _'What is going on?' _His movements weren't completely made by his own mind anymore. He lashed out with his sword arm but when the block came his right immediately came up and delivered a hard punch to the chest of his specter. As expected, the specter went backwards before countering with a loud "Fus Ro Dah" that pushed Marius almost to the edge of the mountain.

A low growl escaped Marius as he felt his blood boil and power surged through him. "Qo Qah Jaaril!" Marius Shouted as his entire body crackled and soon lightning danced around him in a living barrier. The sounds and tingling made him flinch at first but his body adjusted to it rather quickly.

His specter on the other hand seemed confused and a little wary as Marius grinned and shot forward with lightning dancing along his blade. His specter barely got a blade up to block it before Marius had turned for another strike with another successful hit that had his specter double guessing now. Marius's grin got even wider as his dragon half was roaring in triumph as his specter released a torrent of fire from its mouth. As the fire sailed towards Marius, he only laughed as it splashed against his own lightning and in a matter of seconds it died while his lightning crackled and fizzled but it held firm.

"So this is what Paarthurnax meant, and what I was missing." Marius said to himself as he adjusted his stance. His opponent charged again as Marius felt something pulling on his body, as if something wanted to guide his movements but he shrugged it off and met his specter blade for blade as his armor sent small bolts towards his attacker and allowed Marius to push back with a mighty heave.

It went like this for the next 10 minutes; Marius would land a successful blow and his armor would protect him from a counter and he would begin to strike wit increased ferocity. He also felt something guide his actions because every swing by his specter was countered perfectly as Marius often feinted right but something pulled him left and it turned out to be highly successful.

His specter was starting to get angry as Marius felt his armor finally fade away but he was too caught up in the moment to care. He was finally beating his specter by a wide margin and he wasn't about to stop. Giving a loud war cry he charged again with a high swing that was ducked under and his specter countered with a low sweep that made Marius jump back. Upon getting his balance they charged each other again and met blade for blade in the snow.

His specter went for a mid lunge but Marius blocked and parried with a right arc swing that was dodged and followed by a diagonal slash that threatened to cut into Marius's shoulder but he angled the hilt of his sword to block that before using the pommel to try and bash the specter on the head. When he did he was met with a sharp intake of breath followed by another Unrelenting Force shout the slammed him into the word wall.

"You are almost there Dovahkiin." Paarthurnax said as Marius shook his head to clear it. "You have him on the edge now unleash yourself and finish him."

"Unleash myself?" Marius asked hesitantly.

"Allow your Dov free and crush your enemy." Paarthurnax said simply. "Don't limit yourself, use your full power."

"How would I do that?" Marius asked as his specter charged him.

"Feel it in your Suum, your body. Feel it wash over you like a wave of energy and allow it to power your Thuum! Feel it in your bones and give it a voice" Paarthurnax said encouragingly as Marius felt his entire being agree with the elder dragon.

Marius moved to block the sword strike and delivered a powerful kick to the specter's chest as it reached him. While it recovered, Marius started to deep breathe as he allowed himself to immerse in his power, what started as a slow build up of energy quickly became a torrent of power that seemed to flood from the dragon half of his soul. Power began to course through his body as words of power began to form in his mind. Words that would change the entire balance of power if they were known to anyone with the knowledge of the Voice.

"Buld Uzur Dovah!" Marius shouted and then light enveloped him as his own skin started to burn away and new skin started to form as he was driven to his knees in pain as his entire being was being shaped and reformed into something new that would eventually bring fear into any who opposed him. His hair began to recede and scales began to cover every inch of his body as it elongated and twisted with muscles being grown and new parts being added to his form. His back was threatening to bust open completely as wings began to bust from their confines and a large spade-tipped tail formed behind him.

The process was quick but painful for the Dragonborn as it finally started to slow down and light began to fade as Marius opened his now draconic red eyes with a grunt as he saw the world through a dragons eyes.

Gone was the 5"10' frame, black hair and green eyes and in their place was very dark red borderline black scaled dragon with straight horns on his head and a line of spines that reached from his head all the way to the tip of the tail and matching wings with a membrane the color of darkness. His claws and talons were the darkest color of black and his scales had a distinct shape that looked like he could stab anyone that got too close with them.

Marius was a dragon and his specter was the prey now. As he settled on his legs and wings he almost lost his balance but was able to right himself before he tipped. He would have to get use to walking but that would come later, for now he had prey in front of him and this prey began to back away.

With a loud roar, Marius released a torrent of flame from his maw and the entire area in front of him was bathed in searing heat and flames.

**And cut and print this and let the fans read it!**

**Sorry for the wait but my mother went cleaning happy and it ate into my time in doing this but I think I got it to everyone's liking. We finally get to see Marius as he should be and next he will be learning some nice little dragon vs dragon combat and we will check in with our lovable female and see what she has planned for a certain organization.**

**Also, for the troll who keeps pming me and then deleting his account: Seriously, if you don't like my stuff then don't read it, it's that simple and leaving me idiotic pms about how all my stories suck and how I should be ashamed is pretty stupid. Yes I know Aldy is male and I know that Spyro is male and yes I know the Arbiter is male too but it's fanfiction and people love them so get a life and stop bothering me.**

**Picture of what Marius looks like as a dragon is the cover image for this story. Just imagine it being like the dragons in Skyrim.**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Qo Qah Jaaril – Lightning Protect Armor (Lightning armor shout – envelopes the shouter in armor made from lightning, boosts defense and offensive capabilities)**

**Buld Uzur Dovah – Form Convert Dragon (Dragon form shout – allows the shouter to temporarily take the form of a dragon)**

**Suum – Breathe (Thuum has it as Sum but I could swear Paarthurnax said Suum in the game so idk)**


	19. Chapter 19 Controlled Aggression

**Ch. 19 Controlled Aggression**

**Well it's time to check in with our favorite dragon couple and see how things are. Seriously, who doesn't love dragons?**

**Next week starts my D3 story so keep your eyes peeled for that and I think it's going to turn out to be a good one. I wanna try out a ME story with a female Turian but I also wanna try a Dark Souls story too so tell me what you all would want me to plan most and we'll see what I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

Marius had to shut his eyes as the fires seemed to burn brighter to his sight but there was no mistake that his specter was dead or at least as dead he could be now. Blinking away the irritation of bright orange flames, Marius turned to Paarthurnax and marveled at how different things were from a dragon's perspective as orange and reds become prominent and blue and green were less pronounced but nothing he couldn't get use to after a bit.

The walking part would be a different story.

"How do you feel Dovahkiin?" Paarthurnax asked calmly as Marius grunted.

"Different and yet...whole." Marius replied after a moment. "As if I wasn't all together until this very point."

"As how it should be but you still have a long road ahead of you. We do not have much time left but we can accomplish much if you learn quickly but first," Paarthurnax stopped as Marius fell over. "you must learn to walk."

"I thought I got over that when I was a child." Marius grumbled as he went face first into the snow again.

**-With Alduin-**

Alduin picked her head off the ground when she felt it. A new feeling that just resounded with pure and unbridled power, power that made her feel excited and warm. There was no doubt where this power came from and that had Alduin licking her lips in eagerness. _'You just keep getting interesting my Dovahkiin, I wonder if you could do enough in the remaining time to pose a challenge though.' _

"A-Are you the one...er dragon they call Alduin?" A terrified voice asked as Alduin turned head to see a Breton in the uniform of a Legion soldier.

"You had best speak quickly joor." she threatened as the soldier shook violently.

"We have some ah...news regarding the Treaty. The Council of Elders have...er decided to nullify it, war has officially been declared." The soldier said as Alduin regarded him for a moment.

"You joor work fast." Alduin remarked as the soldier calmed only slightly. "You are aware that your actions have caused my battle plans to be hastened or outright nullified?"

"We...that is to say the Elder Council is slow on most occasions but this was done in haste. I know not why it was done only that I am just a messenger." The soldier replied as Alduin huffed.

"Tol los fahvos hi los tul nahlaas. Be thankful that not all of what I have is ruined but you will inform your leaders that they would do well to slow or halt their actions or else they will lose our support." Alduin said as she turned away from the soldier in dismissal.

The soldier decided to get the heck out of dodge before he wound up dinner.

"Thuri, it is almost time." A dragon said as it landed a safe distance away. "The lair of the weaklings have been found but a magic door is blocking entrance."

"What kind of magic." Alduin asked as the dragon shuffled.

"A pass phrase lock and a decent one at that." The dragon replied as Alduin stood up. "After some trial and error, we have found it out however."

"It is not needed; a very well locked door in a sewer barely posed a challenge to me and this one is no different." Alduin said as she unfurled her wings. "Doors were made with joor strength in mind but the might of the dovah far exceeds what their minds can comprehend."

"Very well thuri, wahl joor motaad ahst hin uld." The dragon before departing.

"I plan on it." Alduin said before she took off to the north.

**-With Tullius-**

"The Thalmor will not let this go unpunished human! You have signed your own death warrants!" Elenwen yelled before she was forced onto the Executioner's Block. "You cannot do this! You are violating the White-Gold Concordant!"

"That piece of paper was ripped in half a week ago, The Second Great War has officially begun. Elenwen of Alinor, you are hereby charged with kidnapping and murder of numerous citizens of the Empire and conspiring to commit religious genocide." Tullius declared as the crowd roared for blood.

"The Aldmeri Dominion will have this city razed to the ground for this!" Another Thalmor soldier said but he was quickly silenced by a strike to the gut.

"May your own gods judge you favorably because the Nine will not!" Tullius finished as the crowd's chanting became higher and the Executioner's ax rose in the air.

Elenwen's last sight was the blade coming down on her.

Across Skyrim and Tamriel it was like this, Thalmor soldiers, ambassadors and spies were being detained and brought before an execution block or the gallows to be hung. Those that surrendered were offered to renounce their allegiance while those that resisted were offered no quarter. The mere sight of the Imperial Legion marching or dragging Thalmor and their supporters through city streets made those who went against the Empire pause while those who were wavering threw their complete support behind the Empire.

By the end of the month the continent of Tamriel would be split with Eleswyr and Valenwood siding with Alinor while High Rock and Skyrim sided with the Empire. Only Morrowind, Hammerfell and Black Marsh remained neutral but that wouldn't last as the continent was plunged into the first World War for Tamriel.

**-Raven Rock-**

Imperial Soldiers flanked Legate Beril Levan as he stood before Councilor Morvayn while Second Councilor Arano stood at Morvayn's side.

"The Empire abandoned Raven Rock and now that we have put it back on the map you want to reclaim it?" Morvayn asked calmly as his guards twitched. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't order your ship sunk."

_'It's politicians like this that make me glad I left Morrowind.' _Beril thought as he ran a dark skinned hand through his graying hair. Gray hair on a Dark Elf not even in his 100th year was rare but fighting through numerous campaigns in two wars took their toll faster than time itself. "We aren't interested in claiming Raven Rock but we aren't interested in the Ebony you mine. The Empire is willing to be generous for any ore you sell us."

"And just why should we trade with an Empire that abandoned us during a very bad period and hasn't given a damn about us since?" Adril Arano asked as Morvayn raised a hand.

"Calm yourself Adril losing our heads isn't going to help." Morvayn said as Beril gave a soft sigh. "I do have to agree with my friend however. Why would sell what we have to a dying Empire?"

"The Empire has found it's spine again. The White-Gold Concordant has been nullified and Thalmor are being found and executed even as we speak." Beril replied as Morvayn and Arano raised their eyebrows. "What are asking for isn't an alliance nor a support armistice, instead we want a trade agreement."

"You still haven't explained why we should even listen to your terms." Morvayn said as Beril mulled it over.

"I am not permitted to say why but I can tell you that the need for Ebony is worth more to the Empire than you think right now. We have a...project that requires more than we have in reserve and we are fully prepared to pay handsomely for it." Beril said as Morvayn leaned in. "We have already pitched the idea to the rest of Redoran and they are waiting for your opinion before moving forward."

"Then we have a right to know what we are signing." Morvayn said as Beril nodded.

"Everything is right here, no tricks or traps." Beril said as he handed a scroll over to Morvayn, who opened and began reading.

The terms were pretty straightforward; The Empire would agree to buy ore from Redoran controlled mines for a modest fee and the Empire would provide the caravans and guards necessary to transport the ore leaving Redoran to do nothing but mine it and sit back. There were other small items such as Redorans right to renegotiate prices or to end the agreement altogether if one party isn't satisfied but those were moot points. At the bottom was what stuck out at Morvayn.

"This has been signed by every Councilor! I thought you said they were waiting for our opinion?!" Morvayn said as his guards drew their weapons while the Legion drew theirs.

"As you can see by Paragraph 2 "This agreement is not in effect until all Councilors have given written and unforced consent. No coercion or forceful tactics can or will be made by the Legion or its soldiers to influence a decision". I have yet to force you or coerce you into signing it." Beril said as his soldiers sheathed their blades.

"I will not sign anything until I know what exactly is happening to our ore. I will not be allowing you to have anything that could be turned against us." Morvayn said as Beril didn't even flinch.

"You both did not hear this conversation correct?" Beril asked to the soldiers flanking him.

"What conversation sir? Last I checked we were ordered to watch over a storeroom." One said as the other nodded. Despite their best efforts, a small chuckle did escape Morvayn and Arano.

"Carry on then." Beril said as the two soldiers moved a respectful distance from him before Beril turned back to Morvayn with a serious face. "I think that you will be more than eager after this to sign our agreement."

**-Scene Change-**

"Use your wahrok- your tail, to balance when you move. Your weight will crush your wing if you do not use your tail to counter that shift in weight distribution." Paarthurnax said as Marius gave a yelp as his wing felt like it was about to be pulverized from his weight. "Perhaps a better approach would be to allow you the opportunity to figure out how to control the different parts of your body," Marius was about to speak but his scales began to fade and his skin burn off as his shape began to fold in and a cloud obscured him from view. Another painful second later and Marius was back in human form and on the ground passed out. "Or we can pick this up tomorrow."

"Rok praag wah kos zuk fein daar." Vulonnah said as Paarthurnax grunted.

"Mu kent kos prem uv voz niidro pah fah nid." Paarthurnax replied as he carefully picked Marius up and deposited him on his bedroll.

"Her patience may run out." Vulonnah stated as Paarthurnax sighed.

"Then we must make sure he is ready."

**And we will end it right there. Things have started heating up and Aldy is about to wipe out another chapter of dark history and the Legion has a project in the works. What project requires a lot of Ebony and what is happening now that the Thalmor have been on the receiving end of their own medicine? Find out next time.**

**Nothing else to say except give your feedback on the next planning story!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Tol los fahvos hi los tul nahlaas – That is why you are still alive.**

**Wahl joor motaad ahst hin uld – Make the mortals tremble at your might.**

**Wahrok – Tail**

**Rok praag wah kos zuk fein daar – He needs to be more than this.**

**Mu kent kos prem uv voz niidro pah fah nid – We must be patient or else it's all for nothing.**


	20. Chapter 20 Face-Off with Destiny

**Ch. 20 Face-Off with Destiny**

**Well we have the final chapter before that final confrontation between two lovers...are they lovers when one is obsessed and the other is a little hesitant? Ah well that's not important, what is important is that here is the next installment of You Are Mine, Dovahkiin!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. OC's belong to their respective creators.**

Why was he putting himself through this again? What purpose did becoming a dragon, if only temporarily, solve other than gave him another massive headache? What was the point of this entire charade? Why can't he just go back to Whiterun, grab his kids and get out of Skyrim?

The answer was simple; Alduin would find him wherever he went even if it meant going to the end of the planet. He would become prey in a game of deadly cat and mouse with his children as the innocent hostages and that was what scared him. What possessed him to say that he would be back with a mother for them?

It all came down to one reason, he was falling in love with that damn dragon. That dragon that he was suppose to defeat had instead found some way to worm into his heart and the mere thought of killing her seemed so repulsive that it made him want to vomit. He had only known her for four months for Talos sake and yet his own body was betraying his excitement of facing her in combat and proving himself to her.

Marius didn't know whether he should laugh or cry at this point but maybe that was for the best. If he laughed then he could appear overconfident but if he cried then he might as well hand in his dragon soul and lie down in a ditch somewhere.

"Focus Dovahkiin, it is too late to be distracted now." Paarthurnax cautioned as Marius brought himself from his musings and barely avoided a fireball. "You only have a few more days before you must face your destiny."

"Don't remind me..." Marius said as he shook his head and refocused on Vulonnah.

**-Scene Change-**

_'It is time.' _Alduin thought as she got up from her perch overlooking Dawnstar. She had to give the disgusting joor credit, they knew how to disappear when they wanted but after three weeks and numerous false leads from the townsfolk they finally slipped up and she caught sight of a small child trying to sneak back into a rock near the shore; well every joor in the town thought it was a child but Alduin wasn't fooled at all. She smelled the disgusting scent of a vampire on the girl and she hated vampires above all else including that fool Miraak. Speaking of which, she had to think of a fitting reward for her Dovahkiin for his service in taking care of that fool. _'Business first, pleasure later' _

"Were you followed?" Nazir asked Festus as the old magician scowled behind his cowl.

"You doubt my abilities to hide my presence? I was a Master Wizard at the College in my days even more than that fool Tolfdir or Savros.." Festus shot back as Nazir grunted.

"From a fool yes but from a supposed ancient dragon that the Nords consider unbeatable then we have a problem." Nazir shot back as Babette stepped between the two.

"Now boys, you both need to listen to your elder and drop this. Do I need to make you guinea pigs on my newest concoction?" Babette asked as both men shook their heads quickly. "Good now I need..."

Whatever she was about to say was cut off by a loud crash as the door to the liar was torn off its hinges and a very amused figure walked in with a confident stroll. The figure had black colored scales with menacing red eyes and black colored wings sticking out from behind her a dark cloak. Completing the look were black claws on her hands and talons adorning her feet and a long black tail. She would be mistaken for an Argonian but the wings and sharper claws and eyes gave it away that she was different and the three Dark Brotherhood members narrowed their eyes before Babette ran to gather the rest while Festus held up his hands with a fire spell at the ready.

"So the World Eater herself decides to grace us with her presence." Festus said as he sneered. "I know all about you and your abilities."

"Then you know that you are already dead." Alduin said simply as Festus let a large blast of fire loose from his hands and Alduin was engulfed in a large swath of fire as the rest of the Dark Brotherhood finally got to the area. "Is this all?" Alduin asked as she walked out the fire with a stony expression. "This is the so-called best assassins?"

"Don't underestimate the Dark Brotherhood." Nazir warned her as he brandished his Scimitar as she tilted her head before catching an arrow that was aimed at her face.

"The Rose of Sithis, said to be the deadliest arrow ever made and this one was coated with a few extra poisons including Aphlaxis Cospe also known as the Heart Destroyer. So named as it instantly sends a strong gout of poison straight to the heart and literally melts it from the inside out." Alduin said as twirled the arrow in her hands. "A very good try...but in the end it was pointless. I am a true Aedra, a Goddess given flesh!" she shouted before she forced the arrow into her body as the Dark Brotherhood members looked at her like she was crazy.

Babette looked like Christmas had come early as she had specifically tailored each poison to a large enough amount to destroy anything it touched. She could potentially go down as the one who concocted the poison that killed the so called Wold Eater and said dragon just obliged her by shoving the arrow completely through her own scaled skin. She could already hear the numerous clients asking for her special poison in any new contracts that would result from this. _'Something's wrong...' _Babette thought as Alduin was still standing and...smirking?

"As I said, nice try but only one joor has the ability to defeat me and neither of you are him." Alduin said as the poison had no affect on her at all. "I hope you all put up a better fight than that so called Thieves Guild." she finished as she was gone in a second and the slaughter began.

The two Initiates fell quickly with their torso ripped open and Nazir swung with his scimitar only to have it cut into pieces with his arm going with them before his throat was ripped apart. Festus attempted to blind Alduin but the old wizard found that his hands were gone before a strong punch made his chest cave in and he was done. Veezara was one of the unlucky ones, he only had his legs cut from beneath him and was left to bleed out with the bow he had used beside him.

Poor Cicero wasn't even given the chance to fight as he found himself hung by his own intestines and was left to both be slowly strangled and bleed out. Only one more was left as Alduin hunted her final target and Babette started to run. Her "innocent child" act would work on most mortals but it wouldn't fool a dragon but if she got outside then she would have a chance to escape.

Sadly, Alduin caught her just as she reached the secret entrance behind the mosaic glass. "And where do you think you are going my little vampire?"

"How...I tailored that poison specifically for you." Babette said a little fearfully as her belief in her alchemy skills had backfired tremendously.

"I said it before but I will say it again; I am a true Aedra, a Goddess given flesh and scales! I am far beyond your attempts to kill me!" Alduin exclaimed as Babette tried to stab her with a hidden dagger but Alduin only smirked at the piece of metal sticking out of her leg.

"I've been alive for over 300 years and I won't let that stop now!" Babette screamed as she threw dirt in Alduin's eyes and disappeared while Alduin cleared them. When Alduin got the dirt from her eyes she growled as the hidden door was wide open and her quarry was gone from the sanctuary.

"Veistul ulfah, Zu'u fen dismember hi ko volzaan ven korasaal fod Zu'u horvutah hi!" Alduin roared as she felt her own Thuum feeding off of her anger. As her anger grew so did the fire in her being and when it reached it's peak she shouted. "Rahgol Toor Kaag!"

In the town of Dawnstar it was a pretty quiet day. Nightmares no longer plagued the town and the mines were told to increase their output for the war effort and best of all was that the increased mining brought in more workers and more workers means more thirsty patrons for the local tavern. Today though became a day when a column of fire suddenly erupted from a rocky structure on the beach. The column seemed to reach towards the sky before the rocks and cliff overlooking the town exploded in a fiery blaze that seemed unnatural as ti intensified.

One witness reported a large black dragon shooting out of the wreckage and heading south at a very rushed pace.

**-A few days later with Marius-**

"Nii los tiid wah luft hin dez." Paarthurnax said as Marius grimaced uneasily.

"Fos los hin delaal drahlun nau dii grozein?" Marius asked as he finally had a decent grasp on Dovahzul. He could speak it to some degree but he was far off from proficient.

"Truthfully? You have a long shot at best." Paarthurnax said simply as Marius gulped before climbing onto the old dragons back. "This is not a fight to the death but you must treat it as such. To fight for a mate is no easy task and the one you are fighting will no doubt expect your absolute best."

"I'm starting to regret telling my kids they would have a mother." Marius said as Paarthurnax snorted.

"There would be no better monah for your kiir than she." Paarthurnax said as Marius sighed.

"I can't let her get away with lying to me for the last few months." Marius replied as Paarthurnax grunted as he took to the skies.

"True but that will not change the outcome when you win. Regardless of your feelings or hatred for her at the moment you will be hers and she yours forever after." Paarthurnax explained as Marius said nothing. "You may require that she prove herself worthy of your trust again but that won't change what you feel in your hil."

"How did this happen, I was suppose to destroy her." Marius said hysterically as he scratched at his short hair.

"Your duty was to prevent her from bringing about the end of the world but notice how that didn't specify how. It is an open-ended prophecy that is left to interpretation but joors always jump to violence instead of thinking critically." Paarthurnax stated calmly. "There are many ways to prevent something and violence isn't always the best choice."

"The choice was taken out of my hands." Marius said as Paarthurnax nodded.

"It was for the best; could you honestly say that you could've been happy had she not done this?" Paarthurnax asked while Marius remained silent the rest of the flight.

**-With Alduin-**

She waited on the Word Wall with a glare to the north and raging fire in her body that intensified as her next conquest came closer to their destined meeting. On the back of her former lieutenant and friend was the one that she would claim as hers fully before the day was out. She watched as he dismounted and Paarthurnax took his place above the battleground as Alduin jumped off the Wall and landed in front of Marius while the snow whipped around the from her landing.

"You didn't flee like I thought you would." she remarked as Marius shrugged.

"It wouldn't have done me any good." he replied as she smirked.

"True though it would've ended with your death but that is a moot point. You are here now and that means you accept my challenge." Alduin said as Marius only unsheathed his Ebony sword. "Such fierceness...you keep proving to be an affirming choice."

"Ready yourselves!" Paarthurnax shouted as Marius gripped his sword tighter and Alduin crouched low while licking her lips.

"I will enjoy this and the after fight as well." Alduin said as Marius growled lowly.

Paarthurnax looked between the fighters before he sent a roar of fire into the sky.

"Gon!"

**Wow that was a long build-up but the fight has arrived! The moment you all have waited for as happened and the stage is set for a clash of heavyweights.**

**I apologize that this came out so late but I had a case of writer's block but not the kind you all think. No I didn't lose interest nor did I struggle to write but my case was that I was conflicted between writing one more training chapter or skipping to the fight. One reviewer cautioned against taking too long to get to the fight because too much leads to ever increasing expectations and if I failed to meet them then the backlash would be severe.**

**With that in mind and my indecision I made a choice to skip to the fight but I will be showcasing what he learned so you all won't miss out. Also, Babette escaped for now but she will be back I promise you that.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter and love the following chapters!**

**Read and review and vote in the poll if you want. To all the WoW fans out there here is a question, Sylvanas or Tyrande which is hotter or which you would like to date?**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Veistul ulfah, Zu'u fen dismember hi ko volzaan ven korasaal fod Zu'u horvutah hi! – Vile creature, I will dismember you in the worst way possible when I catch you!**

**Rahgol Toor Kaag – Rage Inferno Explode**

**Nii los tiid wah luft hin dez – It is time to meet your destiny.**

**Fos los hin delaal drahlun nau dii grozein – What is your honest opinion on my chances**

**Dovahzul – Dragon Language (literally language of dragons)**

**monah – mother**

**hil – heart**

**Gon – Begin**


	21. Chapter 21 Fight for Love Part One

**Ch. 21 Fight for Love Part One**

**I want apologize in advance if this is lackluster but the week started off great but it ended badly. I was in contention for a big job role for the last month, I mean in contention like "I was called in for 3 more interviews in the last month" contention, but I found out on Friday that they decided on the other candidate and to top that off my brother's fiance is problems with her pregnancy and is in the hospital a lot. The final nail in the coffin is that my sister is getting behind on her rent for her apartment and her boyfriend is an ass who doesn't like to work hard but complains about not having money to fix his car.**

**Not asking for pity or anything but sometimes it feels good to just vent to anyone once in a while. Usually it's me who is the one being vented to but sometimes even we need an ear. Still, the fact that you all continue to read my sometimes bad writing is more than enough to make me feel better.**

**Thank you all for your continued to support and here's to more enjoyable stories in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their creators.**

**-Marius's POV-**

As soon as the word "begin" was said Marius rushed at Alduin with the clear intention of doing as much as he could before things got bad but Alduin anticipated this and easily took to the skies before he could do anything. Wind buffeted him as snow and ice was kicked up and she hovered above him with that smirk the infuriated Marius to no end. How he longed to wipe that smirk off her face when he..._'Not now!' _he inwardly shouted as his dragon half died down.

Taking a deep breath Marius glared at the out of reach dragon who reared her head back and he braced himself for what was to come.

**-Alduin's POV-**

And there it was, that spark in his eye that gave away his emotions. It was small...almost unnoticeable unless you had the eyesight of a hawk, or in her case dragon, but it was there and it made her feel excited. That hungry look he got when he gazed at her and the inevitable thoughts that formed when he saw her smirk. She could read him like an open book and right now he wanted to be over her...to dominate her the way a Dovah should.

_'Sorry Dovahkiin but that is one right you will have to earn.' _she thought as the spark disappeared quickly as she thought for a moment. _'No need to do anything rash just yet...let's play with him.'_

"Strun Vild Yem!" I shouted as the sky reddened and meteor's started falling towards the Dovahkiin and he was forced to dodge as I took flight again. Nothing too out of the ordinary for now but enough to get a decent warm-up before they really got going.

**-Third Person-**

"Is that all you have? The same tricks over and over again?" Marius taunted as he sidestepped another falling rock. "One Shout and you fly away like a scared lizard?" Probably not the best action on Marius's part but it did have the desired affect.

"LIZARD?! YOU DARE CALL ME ONE OF THOSE INFERNAL THINGS?" Alduin roared as she dived at him. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A LIZARD!"

Scratch that, it was a very bad choice as Marius almost had his head taken off by a pair of sharp claws courtesy of a now irate dragon. He did take the opportunity to slash at her leg as she flew past but he only clipped a small part of her leg that did little more than piss her off even more.

Dodging another meteor Marius readied the Shout on his breath and waited as Alduin dive-bombed him again. "Joor Zah Frul!" Marius Shouted as a stream of blue energy impacted her head on and her wings suddenly felt heavy as she was being forced to land but she didn't. Instead she angled right at him with flames licking at the corners of her maw as Marius went wide-eyed and had to roll right to avoid the streaking dragon who impacted the ground and left a deep gash in the ground about 5 yards long.

As soon as she impacted the ground Marius ran after her with the intent to leave a large scar in her side but she was ready and lashed out with her tail as soon as he get near and sent him flying into a tree with a loud thud as Alduin stood up covered in blue energy. "Ahk sein Dovahkiin." Alduin cooed as she approached him with that smirk still on her face.

"Hi los ahk pahsunaal." Marius replied as he picked himself up from the snow as she towered over him.

"How do you figure?" she asked curiously before she roared when an arrow stuck in her leg wound and opened it up.

"Because I still know quite a few shouts!" he said as he struck her in the temple with the hilt of his sword while his own specter fired another arrow and Alduin was driven back as another arrow struck her leg and Marius gave her another gash on her neck. Jumping away, she finally took to the sky as Dragonrend wore off and she kept climbing out of bow range.

When she was at a safe height she gave a loud snarl as blood dropped from her leg from the arrow wounds. With a grunt of pain she pulled the arrows from her leg with her teeth and flung them away with a snarl. _'He prepared before he came up the slope...smart joor.' _she thought as narrowed her eyes. _'If that is how he wishes to play them so be it.' _

Back below, Marius and his specter gazed upwards where Alduin disappeared above the clouds as he readied his own bow. He tensed wen he heard a loud roar and saw a black blur streaking towards him as he and his specter fired another arrow that found it's target but he froze when he heard another roar behind them and saw another Alduin coming straight at them. He was focused on the two he missed the third coming straight from directly above until he was snapped up in it's jaws and thrown into the side of the cliff, driving the breath from his lungs and his specter was suicide dived by the other two Alduins.

As Marius struggled to regain his breath and his footing Alduin merely gazed at him with emotionless eyes. "Maybe I was wrong about you. You do not have what it takes to rule the dovah, maybe I should just kill you now and spare myself the humiliation of having a mate as weak as you."

"Screw...you..." Marius wheezed out as he slow stood up defiantly. "I'm going to enjoy beating you down."

"Such arrogance, such defiance...it will be all the more sweeter when I snuff that spark out." Alduin replied in a sultry tone...or as sultry as she could. "I will enjoy every bit of this."

"Every bit of what?" Marius said guardedly as Alduin smirked before her form dissolved into light and disappeared leaving him confused before he heard footsteps in the snow to his right. When he looked, his jaw dropped.

There stood Alduin in a jet black cloak with her wings folded on her back and her hood down allowing her black-scaled face and red eyes to be shown to Marius in full view. On her face was a seductive smile and her tail was waving almost sultrily to entice Marius and he hated to admit it but it was working. Her scaled skin and confident posture along with her alluring stature made him breath a little more and his heart beat faster as Alduin gave a little stretch and her cloak hugged the left side of her body as she gave him another look.

"Wha...how?" he stammered as his mouth went dry and he found it hard to swallow. Alduin moved closer with slow seductive steps.

"My own personal shout...developed for this purpose." Alduin said as she ran a clawed finger under his chin. "I can smell your excitement...you want to dominate me like this, you want to ravage me but you will have to earn that right. Defeat me and you will have what you seek." Alduin finished as she stopped a distance away and took a stance. "Now Dovahkiin, we fight as equals!" she yelled as she charged him and he gulped at the fire in her eyes.

"Round 2...begin." Marius whispered to himself as he charged back.

**Yea I know...lackluster and not up to standard but I just wasn't feeling up to it after this week. Still I didn't want to disappoint you all so I got this out but next chapter will be the on-foot battle before the final clash between Dovah vs Dovah.**

**I hope you all don't judge too harshly and look forward to the next chapter.**

**The poll on my profile is being reset because I added two new choices and I want everyone to have a chance to vote so go vote and let your voice be heard.**

**Until next time, read and review!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Ahk sein Dovahkiin – Too slow Dovahkiin**

**Hi los ahk pahsunaal – You're too confident**


	22. Chapter 22 Fight for Love Part Two

**Ch. 22 Fight for Love Part Two**

**Time for the second part of our lover's quarrel this time on the ground as Marius looks to survive the coming onslaught that is Alduin in her cycle. Should be good fun for everyone involved shouldn't it?**

**Side note, stop sending me those chain PM's about some Life is Beautiful virus. The virus is nothing more than a rehash of a 2002 virus but the rehash was made in 2007! Any decent anti-virus program can delete it at this point so don't worry too much but if you are then just don't open the email. I apologize if this seems harsh but if people would just research something before believing it then this could all be avoided.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda, OC's belong to their creators.**

Marius barely had time to dodge the claws coming straight to his face as Alduin proved quicker than he thought. As soon as the second round began she had immediately rushed him and nearly taken his head off if he hadn't blocked her with the hilt of his sword but he missed her leg come up and force him into the Word Wall with enough force to drive the air from his lungs again.

That was before his current predicament as he finally got her to overstep on the swipe and was able to cut her on her upper arm but it only seemed to make her smirk a little more. As if he was some kind of joke that she thought was funny.

"Where is that bite I saw when we last fought? Where is the Dovahkiin who wanted to prove his worth as a dov?" Alduin questioned as Marius picked himself up from the ground with a snarl.

"Thinking about ways to make you submit." Marius growled out as Alduin laughed.

"Then prove it." Alduin merely said as she launched at him again and he tried to do just that.

As soon as she reached him she sent a clawed fist towards his head and he countered by smacking it away with his free hand while his sword came for her legs in an attempt cut them from under her but she was able to dodge the slow strike.

"It seems exhaustion is getting to you...maybe you should lie down and rest, I promise not to be too rough." Alduin remarked with a sick grin as Marius gave her the middle finger. "Such vulgarity, I offer you pleasure and you give me scorn; It's going to feel exhilarating when I force you to submit to me."

"I'll make you eat those words." Marius said as he charged her again and tried to stab her through the midsection but she responded by grabbing the blade of his sword and with little effort tore it from his grasp before tossing it down the mountain.

"Ven Mul Riik" Alduin shouted as Mist began to circulate the area leaving visibility to near zero.

"You know you blinded yourself as well!" Marius shouted but Alduin laughed.

"I can still smell." she said simply as she rushed from behind him and clipped him in the shoulder before darting back into the mist. "I know you can do better than this." she said as she came from behind him again but this time delivered a sharp blow to his rib's before retreating back again like a specter.

It went like this for the next few minutes as Alduin appeared randomly to strike before slinking back off into the mist while giving Marius little time to catch his breath. He resorted to trying to move through the mist but that only served to make ti easier for her as her hearing picked up the slightest crunch of snow beneath his feet.

If only he had a..._'wait, did I just forget I had a shout to clear the air?' _Marius thought as he mentally punched himself before he felt the Shout at his throat. "Lok Vah Koor!" The effect was immediate as the mist around him cleared enough to see a few feet in front of him. "Not much but it will work." he muttered to himself as he waited with baited breath.

He wasn't disappointed.

She came straight at him with a large swipe of her claws but her countered by swiping her fist to the side and throwing a haymaker at her face that she dodged before bringing herself in a twirl around him as he tried to keep her in his sights but he forgot about one thing she had. Her tail came from around his legs at the last moment and tripped him up while she pounced on him.

She wasn't prepared for the sudden roll though as his legs came up and throw her over his body and she landed in a crouched state while he scrambled to his feet with his fists in front of him.

"Not bad...but not good enough!" she shouted as she lunged back at him while he attempted to grab her claws but missed and she took advantage by leaving a deep gash in his face from the left side of his forehead to his right cheek. "Ven Mul Riik!" she shouted again as the mist got heavier as blood pooled from the three claw marks on his face.

"You just like to hide don't you." he said to the air as blood began to obscure his vision.

"And you can't see can you?" Alduin questioned as he turned on the spot and delivered a hard strike to her nose that barely phased her. "You're boring me...I want some excitement in this fight but you aren't giving it to me."

"**AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!**"Marius roared through the sting of his face wound before Alduin was caught off guard by a shout. "FUS RO DAH!"

The force and impact of the shout actually made her slam against the cliff face as her mist suddenly evaporated when she lost focus on it. The impact of her against the rock drove all air from her lungs as she gasped for breath while he approached her holding his face in his hands with blood dripping off the side.

The sting of the shout as it passed his lips made his wound flare up in pain but he was running on adrenaline right now. She was doing nothing more than playing with him and it was time for it to stop! She was still wheezing as he took her head and smashed his knee directly into it and began to pound her into the ground with his fists in a fit of rage.

_'There it is!' _Alduin thought as she tried to block her face from his assault. _'There's the fire, there's the rage, there's the raging inferno that I want!' _Not to be outdone, she let loose her own Unrelenting Force shout when he was rearing back for another strike and he practically flew off of her into a boulder but he recovered quickly and so did she just in time for him to let loose his Fire Breath shout.

"Yol Tor Shul!" Marius shouted as a blast of fire erupted from his mouth as his wounds seared from the heat.

"Fo Krah Diin!" Alduin shouted back as her Frost Breath went to meet his and the two collided in a large blast.

When the snow cleared Marius was already in her face and throwing another fist to her face that connected with more force than she thought as she was sent into the cliff again but this time he was there and delivering another shot to her chest. Before he did though she got a glimpse of his eyes and that made her smile.

They were slitted just like a dov's and that made her grin despite the increasingly painful force being applied to her chest. Quick as lightning she blocked the next strike, though the force from it made her wince, and sent him reeling with a quick "Fus" and then pinned him to the ground when she had the chance.

"Have you finally decided to give in to your inner dov?" she asked as he tried to throw her off but she held firm.

"It doesn't control me, I control it." he replied with a low growl that made her smirk.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure it out." Alduin said as Marius snarled.

"I'm going to kill you for that, I kept myself away from my kids for almost a month after that day!" he shouted as she only smirked.

"Tough talk for one who is trapped." she said as he suddenly grinned.

"Then let's remedy that fact." he said as he smirked. "Buld Uzur Dovah!"

Alduin had to jump off as his skin suddenly burned and a light obscured his form and she had to shut her eyes as the light made her eyes burn. Internally though she was excited at the prospect of facing off against his true form, his true self was what she wanted and it was what she was going to get.

After a few tense moments she looked again and there was Marius in dark red scales and a sinister grin as his red eyes turned their gaze to her. "Round three." he said in a deep draconic voice as Alduin gave a loud laugh.

"So it would seem." she said as her form dissipated into the air in the same fashion as her previous one as chunks of ice fell from the cliffs above Marius. When he turned his head skyward, Alduin was there in her dragon form and her own red eyes stared down at him. "It is time for the last round, let us see if you are worthy of the title: Dovahkiin!"

**And cut it there as I don't want to give you all everything right here. This enables me to build up suspense and give you all a proper mating fight though I guess that this next battle could be considered both a mating fight and mating flight lol. Still I hope you all enjoy the chapter and eagerly away the next.**

**Not much else to say except read and review and I will see you all next time!**

**So tell me guys: if you had a choice of gaming worlds to go to, where would it be? Leave your comments in the review section!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Ven Mul Riik – Wind Strong Gale (The Sovngarde mist shout)**


	23. Chapter 23 Fight for Love Part Three

**Ch. 23 Fight for Love Part Three**

**Yup it's the third and final part to our beloved couples fight and I do hope it lives up to expectations. I tried my hardest to make it enjoyable but we still have some way to go before this story is considered complete. I originally wanted it to be a piece of fluff with some fights thrown in but as you all can see it actually evolved into a full-fledged plot driven story that people actually enjoy. Kudos to everyone for helping to make this fic one of the best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda and OC's belong to their creators.**

Marius growled before crouching on his legs and shooting straight up Alduin, who only laughed before taking off on her own. While he still had to struggle somewhat to fly, she flew almost effortlessly as she led him on a wild chase where she let him get oh so close to biting at her tail before she moved and shot forward leaving him getting angrier as she flew circles, literally, around him.

_'Almost like a real mating flight...sadly it is not time for pleasure yet.' _she thought as she turned abruptly and shot straight for him. Marius was completely off guard at this and she took advantage by sinking her teeth into his exposed throat as he roared in pain before detaching and flying off again.

He wasn't prepared for her to turn around sharply and sink her teeth into his neck and when it happened he couldn't stop the pained roar that escaped his maw. As quickly as she bit him she broke off and flew some distance away as he had to shake his head to get focused before shooting straight at her while she wasn't expecting that quick of a recovery.

When he dove at her she dodged but he was able to clip her wing and smirked when she gave her own painful roar before turning her glare onto him and shooting after him. On and on this went, they dove at each other in an attempt to bite or claw each other with increasing difficulty as she had the natural ability to fly but he had the unorthodox style that kept her trying to plan ahead.

At one point he got close enough to use his newly enhanced Fire Breath shout but that only served to anger her and made her retaliate with her own Fire Breath. The next time he threw a Frost Breath but she merely countered by dodging the blast using her tail as a club and smacking the softer scales on his stomach that drove the breath from him.

The next time they passed he pulled a power play and instead of meeting in the middle he swerved at the last possible moment and the spines on his tail ended up stabbing her through the stomach before he shot upwards and tore two large gashes in her stomach that left her in serious pain and with blood oozing from the wounds but the pain was blocked out by another part of her...lust. The desire to dominate him, to make him feel like he was in intense pain before she replaced it as much pleasure that he would begging for her to continue. To make him complete submit to her was her ultimate goal but to make it come at the moment where he believed he had been triumphant would make it all the more sweeter for her but first she had to bait him.

"Is this the best you have Dovahkiin? You might as well just bow to me if you can't handle an air battle like the rest of the Dov." Alduin taunted as he dived at her from above but she executed a barrel roll and shot after him when he passed.

"No because I can do this!" he shot back before waiting for her to be almost on top of her before pulling up sharply and her body collided with his before he rolled and dump her off of him while she was dazed. He watched in satisfaction as she plummeted toward the ground before a large cloud of snow was kicked up and obscured his vision of her. Thinking he had won, he let out a loud roar of triumph that felt extremely satisfying but it took his eyes off the ground and he missed her coming straight at him and biting into his wings with wild abandon.

Marius reared back as her teeth sank further into the thin membrane and blood began to ooze from the punctures as she tore free and her claws tearing into his side made his mind go numb from the pain. Struggling to remain airborne Marius began to panic and flail as her teeth found his other wing and this time she literally tore an entire chunk off when she let go and the damage was done at that point. His mind became a rolling mass of pain as a long and loud pained roar was heard for miles and his strength failed him as he fell backwards.

Alduin saw him start to fall but it wasn't enough for her. She wanted his last sight was to be of her standing tall over him the entire time and she had the perfect course of action.

Speeding down to his falling form she took both of her clawed dig into his exposed skin as far as they could as she pressed her full weight onto his form and rapidly increased rate of descent. True to her thoughts, the last sight Marius had was of her smirk as his body felt the full effect of unyielding ground.

_'I...I...lost...' _Was his last thought as he finally and mercifully blacked out to stop the pain.

**-Alduin POV-**

_'The setting sun is so beautiful this time of year.' _Alduin thought as Marius's dragon form burned away to reveal the human side with deep gashes, cuts and scratches across the majority of his body. She debated on leaving him where he was but the cold temperature and snow wouldn't be healthy for him as Paarthurnax gave an audible sigh that actually startled her for a moment as she forgot he was even there.

"You have won Alduin, the fight and the terms are yours." Paarthurnax said as Marius laid unmoving in the cold snow.

_'As if he even doubted I would; I half expected him to flee from Skyrim and force me to hunt him down. Still he did last for almost a full day...' _she trailed off as she looked at the fallen Marius before a tail appeared in the corner of her vision and nailed her in the softest part of her jaw and she collapsed to the ground before red scales and eyes appeared in her vision before she blacked out.

**-Marius's POV-**

The sight of her eyes going wide before they closed filled him with more pride than he ever thought possible. That look would be burned into his mind for a very long time as he stood over her and let out the loudest roar that he had ever achieved to this day as his conquest laid unmoving beneath him and his prone form disappeared into thin air.

"I almost thought that I wouldn't be able to pull that off." I said as Paarthurnax gave a chuckle. "Remind me never to make two specters ever again as the amount of energy needed was far more than I ever expected to give."

"Alduin was...narrow-minded in her eagerness to fight you. Better to use that eagerness to your advantage than have no other way to win." Paarthurnax stated as I grimaced before he felt the Shout starting to wear off.

"That almost could've been the real me right there." I stated as his form changed back to normal. "I guess this victory belongs-"

"To me." Alduin said from above me before a claw pinned me to the ground from behind. "A bold plan Dovahkiin but I have more mastery over the Thuum than you could ever hope to achieve."

"How?" Was the simple question I wondered as she used her claws to turn me over to face her.

"The moment you take your eyes off the prize is when you lose." she stated as I frowned in thought before it hit me.

"The moment you hit the snow." I said simply as she grinned.

"As I said, the victory is mine. Wah kroniid bo liivut." Alduin said as Marius snarled.

"Then kill me and get it over with." I shouted without fear as she continued to grin.

"Kill you? No...you are far too valuable to kill. You are mine Dovahkiin and mine you shall remain!" she said before she shouted. "Laag Praan Tum!" When the Shout washed over me, my body instantly shut down completely.

**-Third Person POV-**

"Leave us." Alduin said to Paarthurnax before he took one glance at Marius before nodding and flying off leaving Alduin alone with her newest conquest. She stared after the old dragon before wrapping her claws around Marius and taking off to the East towards her own private grounds. She had to eat and her new mate needed to rest as much as he could before the night to come.

What better time to mate then under the moonlight after all?

**And cut and ship it to print!**

**I know it came out lackluster and I had such a good build up. Good I feel like crap after this but after numerous power outages and spending two entire days in 100 degree heat to clean a yard didn't making it any easier. Still I did what I could and I honestly don't think it's that bad but you all will be the judges of it. I hate making excuses for my bad work so again I apologize.**

**As I said though, fighting scenes are not my forte still so I have a long way to go on them but for right now I think I did ok. Don't think that this is their last fight though because this is two people destined to fight at every turn so expect more from them in the future to make up for this. **

**Nothing else to say except I apologize if this was completely lackluster but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless.**

**Translation courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Wah kroniid bo liivut – To the victor go the spoils**

**laag praan tum – Sleep Rest Down (Sleeping Shout...don't flame)**


	24. Chapter 24 Trust Issues

**Ch. 24 Trust Issues**

**Now it's time for some of the much dreaded fallout from the fight and we might see Marius finally explode from pent up aggression. The only question is who is he mad at more? Alduin for lying to him or himself for believing and not checking with his mentor?**

**Buckle up and get ready as Mount Marius is set to explode.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

"We will have the first set done by the end of next week at most." Beirand said as he handed a thick scroll to Tullius. "I've had to hire additional smiths to ensure the time table is met but it will still be pretty close."

"And the second?" Tullius asked as Beirand sighed.

"I gave the instructions to your messenger as requested. The last I heard was that one part was being completed in Cyrodil and the second in High Rock as their Orc smiths can work miracles when faced with a tight schedule." Beirand replied as Tullius closed the scroll.

"So what is the total time table?" Tullius asked after a few moments in thought.

"We are looking at approximately 3 full sets by next weeks end, one more the following week and then another 10 by the end of next month." Beirand replied as he recounted the figures.

"In other words, we'll have barely enough to fill two squads for the overall plan." Tullius mused disdainfully.

"If I may ask, how were they even talked into this?" Beirand asked in confusion as Tullius sighed.

"It was suggested by them in the first place and I was ensured that weight would be no problem either. How they expect to pull this off I have no idea." Tullius replied as Beirand nodded before walking out.

"General, the Moot is about to start." Rikke said as she walked in with a concerned expression. "We are needed in Blue Palace."

"This is becoming too big to handle Legate. The Imperial Legion isn't ready to launch any kind of offensive and won't be for a while still." Tullius said as he joined the Legate at the door.

"There's nothing we can do anymore General, we have to tough this out as much as we can at this point." Rikke replied as Tullius grunted.

"Tamriel is about to be plunged into the biggest war in it's history Legate and I'm about to be one of the leader's in it. No matter what happens at this point, I will have too much blood on my hands." Tullius replied as the exited the Dour.

**-Scene Change-**

Alduin glanced at the human still resting underneath her wing with part annoyance that he hadn't awoken yet and the rest was pride. Pride that she chose the right mate and even though he lost, he still proved more than most in the span of the day they fought. With the right instructions and time he could be a force that equals her on all levels but that was for later; time was not on their side right now and she was pissed about it.

_'Still the after actions were...more than enjoyable.' _she thought as she surveyed the claw marks on her body and the new ones on his where they didn't feel like stopping even after he transformed back. She knew she had a tongue lashing coming but her hormones were running high and one whiff of her scent caused him to pretty much lose all reason. Still, she kept control over everything and he wound up below her every single time. _'Shame...if he would've waited one more day then I would be guaranteed to be carrying eggs.' _She had miscounted the days until her cycle hit but that wasn't important right now. They were mates finally and she planned to fully enjoy it.

Any further musing was cut off as a soft groan came from her right and she smiled. "Why do I feel like I just ran a marathon while something clawed at me?"

"Dahik mu los liin. The mating of dragons is not a gentle action." Alduin said simply as Marius had to drag himself out from under her wing.

"That would explain the claw marks." Marius said as he felt his back crack.

"How does it feel to be mated with the only one that could claim to be divine?" Alduin asked smugly as Marius looked confused before it turned to a frown.

"Not as fun as you think it is." he replied after a moment and turned away from her. "Why did you do it?" he asked calmly as Alduin frowned.

"Why did I do what?" she asked curiously.

"Why did you manipulate me many months ago?" Marius asked simply without looking at her. "Why did you say something that would force me to stay away from the ones I love out of fear of me hurting them?"

"You act like I did something that caused everyone on Nirn to hate you." she replied still frowning. "I only saw an opportunity to get my point across and took advantage of it."

"Even if it means keeping people away from loved ones because of fear?" he questioned with a little anger.

"Are you still harping on about that?" Alduin asked as she huffed. "Why does it matter when the end result is the same?"

"Do you know how long that ate at me? I was too afraid to go home to my kids because of fear that that thing would take over me!" Marius shouted back as he turned to look at her. "The one place I should feel safe and you had to make me fear it because you wanted to isolate me from everyone!"

"Zu'u fen dreh fos Zu'u hind." Alduin replied with a snort. "I hold the world in my claws and that allows me to be selfish."

"**YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT THAT DESERVES TO BE PUT DOWN LIKE A RABID DOG!" **Marius shouted at the top of his lungs that surprised even himself but he was too angry to care. She felt like the entire world was her plaything and she laughed off any wrong doing as her right. Her nonchalant attitude finally put him over the edge. **"YOUR ACTIONS HAVE TORN THE ENTIRE WORLD APART AND YOU'RE MORE CONCERNED WITH GETTING LAID THEN ANYTHING ELSE!"**

"**MY RACE IS THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS TO ME YOU PATHETIC JOOR!" **Alduin roared as her eyes became flinty. **"YOUR RACE IS THE LEAST OF MY PRIORITIES AND YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT THEY ARE EVEN ON MY LIST!"**

"So I'm nothing more than a priority for you." Marius said lowly. "I'm nothing more than a statistic to be used for your enjoyment."

That stung Alduin more than anything in her life. "Hefahus joor! You are worth more than that to me! I wouldn't have mated with you if you weren't!"

"**THEN WHAT AM I TO YOU?! WHAT AM I IF I AM NOTHING MORE THAN A CONQUEST FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT?" **Marius fired back as he started to lose his own self control.

"**I DON'T KNOW!" **Alduin finally roared back and for the first time in her life she was hurt on a deep emotional level. **"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TOO ME! I'VE ONLY KNOW THAT I AM SUPPOSE TO KILL THE DRAGONBORN AND DESTROY THE WORLD BUT NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE MY ENEMY BUT I JUST ACCEPTED YOU AS MY MATE!"**

"You lied to me about my dragon half and made me fear for my children more than I can count. I thought you would be different if I went along with this whole plan but it seems like you are still the same selfish dragon that I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting and the fact that I allowed us to...mate is sickening right now." Marius said without emotion as Alduin was severely stung by the comment. "It's even worse because I can't take it back now that the deed is done."

"You-"

"Want nothing to do with you right now." Marius cut her off as he transformed and stretched his wings. "Mates we may be but that doesn't mean anything to me right now. You want to know what I said to my kids before I left?"

"What?" she asked simply as she watched him get ready to leave.

"I said I would return with a mother for them and I even said that she would be a good one because she loves kids." Marius said before he gave a snort. "I had high hopes that I could trust you but it seems that I was completely wrong. Stay away from me and my kids, if I see you near them I will end you regardless of if we are mates." he finished as he took flight, leaving her alone in her spot and too stunned to move. The only thing she could do was watch him get farther away before clouds obscured him from her sight.

After what seemed like an eternity to her she finally gave up and gave the loudest roar she ever had done. A single long and pained roar that held more frustration and sadness than malice in it. In the span of only a few minutes every thing she had gained seemed to be completely lost and it angered her that she cared that much about it.

She was Alduin the World-Eater, the firstborn of Akatosh and the one who was suppose to enslave the world for dragonkind! The one who fears nothing and doesn't care about what anyone, be the joor or dovah, wants or says!

But if that was true, why did she feel completely hollow and empty? Why did she feel lost and helpless? Why did one joor completely break her without even physically touching her?

Why did she care that he didn't want to be near her?

**And that is where we shall end this lover's quarrel. The Moot for High King of Skyrim is about to start and Alduin got what she wanted right? Well we'll just have to see about that won't we?**

**I think I did a very swell job in tying up the Mating Arc and I have a good way planned to get Aldy back into Marius's good graces but that's for later. For now, she has a lot of soul searching to do and I tried to make her to be the uncaring ass hole we love in the game but I apologize if she is OOC in this chapter but it's all part of the story.**

**Nothing else to say except read and review!**

**So tell me guys and girls: Werewolf or Vampire, which would you like to have warming your bed every night? (Do NOT start a flame war about someone's pick and none of that Twilight crap either!) Leave interesting or creative comments in your reviews.**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Zu'u fen dreh fos Zu'u hind – I will do what I wish**

**Hefahus joor – Idiotic mortal**

**Dahik mu los liin – Because we are mates**


	25. Chapter 25 Prelude to a Brewing War

**Ch. 25 Prelude to Brewing War**

**It's time for everyone's favorite and dysfunctional couple going another day in each...er never mind, one doesn't want anything to do with the other while the other doesn't know how they should feel.**

**I will reiterate this since some people still don't get it: I will not ever write any sex scenes or lemons in my stories. 1) They aren't needed in every story and if that's your only reason for reading my stuff then you are better off finding other stories and 2) Sex scenes can lead to being banned so I strive to make all my stories T rated at the most to mitigate the risk of being reported. Call me a chicken all you want, I err on the side of caution and not risk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters are copyright of Bethesda; any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

The rain intensified as Marius continued to trudge through the soaked grass and trees of the Rift. Each pelting drop felt like another sting on an otherwise wide open wound that was his heart. "I know, you're pissed off but what did you want me to do?" he stopped and shouted to the sky. "Did you want me to ignore everything and just let her get away with the whole "It's going to consume you and you're going to go crazy" lie?"

Thunder and lightning was his response.

"Like hell is that ever happening." he muttered before continuing his lone trek to Riften where he would rest before continuing back to Whiterun.

**-With Alduin-**

Rain splashed against her scales with increased force but she didn't even register it at the moment. Her mind was in complete turmoil and for good reason; part of her roared that he was her enemy and should be given no mercy while the other wanted to capture him and force him to acknowledge her as his but both wouldn't solve the problem of her own heart.

"I am a Alduin, the Destroyer of Worlds and yet here I am sitting in the rain and thinking about one damned Joor." she muttered to herself angrily. They were enemies and destined to fight until the end but now they were mates until the end and that was where the confusion lied.

What was Marius to her? An enemy to be eliminated or the one she was fated to be with by her mother.

That answer continued to elude her as thunder roared in the distance.

**-With Marius-**

The Bee and Barb looked different than the last time he was here, it looked more open and inviting with an atmosphere that could only be described as jovial when Marius stepped into it. The tables were practically brand new, the chairs were new and the whole placed looked completely clean and spotless. Even the bar was newly painted and sanded as Marius slid into a seat put his head on it.

"Look who came slogging back into town, what brings you back?" Keerava asked as Marius picked his head up.

"A lot but what happened to this place? It looks brand new and out of place compared to the rest of Riften." Marius asked as Keerava leaned on the counter.

"Well since I no longer had to pay rent and "protection" money to the Thieves Guild I've been able to afford updates to spruce up the place." she replied as Marius looked at the doors.

"And new Bouncers it seems." he remarked as he saw two new guards by them.

"Taleen needed some help and we had plenty left over to hire them. It's taken a lot of weight off my shoulders about bar fights as well." she replied as Marius gave a small chuckle despite his mood before turning serious.

"What happened to the Thieves Guild?" he asked as she gained a small smirk.

"Dead, all of them. They were found strung up in Mistveil Keep and Maven Black-Briar has been vetting every place in town to find who did it. Not that the Legion stationed here cares about looking; the searches usually are a couple Legions walk in, look around then leave with a shrug." Keerava replied in an upbeat tone while Marius narrowed his eyes.

"Do you know who might've done it?" Marius asked in a low voice though he could probably guess and be perfect in said guess.

"Nope though I wish I did so I could give them a big thank you and all the mead they could drink for a year." Keerava replied as Marius smirked.

"I know who and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Marius said as Keerava snorted.

"Try me." she said simply and he told her. It would be some time before she picked her jaw up off the floor.

**-Scene Change-**

"I still do not agree with this." Maven said as she stood up. "We need someone as High King who could command respect from the people not someone who wouldn't have a spine to make harsh decisions." She dreaded the Moot at first but the chance to possibly become High King, or High Queen in this case, of Skyrim was too much to pass up for her. She loved being in control and becoming High Queen puts her in control of Skyrim completely.

"You mean using underhanded tactics to make them fear you." Balgruuf stated in a bored voice. In his opinion this should've been cut and dry: Show up, declare allegiance to Elisif and be back in Whiterun within the next couple days but this woman was trying his patience. "The High King or Queen needs to be a symbol the people can look to for hope not fear."

"And what if the people rebel? How will you handle them when they don't behave?" Maven challenged as Balgruuf shrugged.

"By finding the ones responsible and convincing them peacefully or if force if that fails." Balgruuf responded as he leaned back in the chair.

Tullius could only shake his head in exasperation as the Moot dragged on and judging by the faces of the other Jarl's they were as fed up as he was. Brunwulf looked as though he was about to fall asleep as did Kraldar, Siddgeir looked like he didn't care at all, Idgrod was already asleep, Igmund was jumpy as he was anxious to leave and Brina was only moderately paying attention. Technically they already had enough votes to appoint Elisif but Maven still had a lot of pull in the Empire and that gave her some measure of protection and allowed her to drag this out.

"Since we are getting nowhere, I vote we reconvene tomorrow morning after we have had a chance to recover." Elisif said as one by one the Jarls gave a yes and stood up.

"This is taking too long, we need this wrapped up within the next few days or else our timetable will be screwed up." Tullius said after the Jarls had left.

"There's nothing we can do except watch how things play out right now General. If worst comes to worst we can go with the votes we have and as much posturing as Maven does, she won't be able to pull enough sway to do anything worthwhile." Rikke said as Tullius shook his head.

"She still has enough to gridlock essential supplies for the Legion and that is what I am afraid of." Tullius replied as he grimaced. "I'm afraid we may have to do something drastic if it comes to that."

"We could have Laila Law-Giver installed as Riften's Jarl again, she wasn't too keen on the Stormcloaks nor us but she knew how to properly govern." Rikke suggested as they walked back to the Dour.

"Time will tell Legate but just to be safe I want you to prepare a message for her. Give her some rules but don't do too much or else she'll feel as though it's not worth it." Tullius said as he sighed. "Things have gone to Oblivion in the last couple months."

"It's better than it was then though sir and no one can argue that." Rikke replied as they continued on in silence.

**-With Marius-**

"If it were anyone else, I would have them sleep off all the alcohol they drank or have them arrested for being crazy." Keerava said as Marius threw back the mead. "Things always follow you don't they?"

"You're preaching to the choir Keerava." Marius muttered depressingly. "I don't know if I should hate her or thank her."

"Lover's quarrel?" Keerava teased as Marius shrugged.

"Just a lot of things happened and now I can't even look at her without wanting to kill her but at the same time it's like I need to be near her." Marius replied as Keerava snorted.

"You need to sleep before you hit your head on my bar; go upstairs and tell me the story tomorrow. Taleen, take our guest upstairs to his room or else he'll pass out on the way up." Keerava said as the green Argonian came and practically dragged him off the stool. "Be easy with him, I want to hear the story he has to tell in the morning." she finished as Marius groaned before being led off by an irate Taleen.

"You have some nerve to keep coming back." Taleen said angrily as he hoisted Marius up the stairs.

"You hold a grudge worse than a dragon does and here I thought the present I sent you would've healed that." Marius replied as he sneezed. "Damn dragon made me catch a cold."

"A few gems wouldn't suffice for what you did. You hurt her where it counted the most and for that you can't be forgiven." Taleen replied as Marius shook his head.

"I told her before that I don't mean anything I say and that I needed an in the Guild. Even she didn't get that upset when I told her before we started or tirade." Marius shot back as he stood up. "I even promised her I would pay her back and then some which I did."

"You act like a child." Taleen said hotly as Marius growled before ripping a key off his neck and throwing it to him.

"Lakeview Manor, Falkreath Hold near the banks of the Ilinalta." Was all Marius said before slamming the door shut.

**-Scene Change-**

"Are you sure we won't run out of Ebony?" Adril asked Crescius with some degree of skepticism. "We've already dug up so much."

"There will be no doubt it will run out eventually but judging by how much I've sniffed out that won't be for another hundred years at the least but by then we should have other ways to keep trade." Crescius replied as the old man was keeping busy checking over the inventory and keeping track of mine logs. "Still we are barely making the quota with what miners we have and we will need more workers soon."

"I'll see what we can do but for now we need to last through the end of the month before we can adjust our finances." Adril replied as Crescius set his board after checking the last crate.

"Why does the Empire need so much? I know they plan on winning this time but why Ebony when Iron and Steel are less expensive?" Crescius asked as Adril sighed.

"They have a project in the works that requires it, I can't say more but let's say they are paying us almost triple what it's usually worth. You'll have your workers hopefully by next month and I mean hopefully because other Redoran Councilors have hired most of the workers for their own mines since this trade agreement was ratified." Adril said as Crescius grimaced.

"Even if it's only one or two more it's better than none." Crescius replied as he waved Adril off. "We will make the month's quota and maybe beat it by one crate but that's as best as we can do."

"That is acceptable just keep your workers from being over worked or else they may get angry." Adril said before he departed as Crescius picked up a pickaxe and went into the mine.

Let it be known that the old man preferred a pick in his hand and dirt under his nails.

**And I will end it there.**

**I'm sorry this took a while but I worked the weekend to take Labor Day off but I got called on Sunday after work and was told that a lot of people in my area were taking the day off too. Since I am still on probation I had to give up my day for them and since there were only TWO people who knew how to operate the Pallet Jacks working yesterday, my day went from 5 in the morning to almost 7 at night. The good thing is since me and the guy worked from last Tuesday to yesterday straight we got Thursday and Friday off this week.**

**Still I got this out for you all and I am working on Dragonesses as you all read this so it's not too bad.**

**Nothing else except read and review!**

**So tell me guys; In a normal world, Jedi or Sith? Would you like to spend time with? (Pretend the Jedi aren't stuck up prudes.) Any race and Gender is accepted so give me your thoughts!**


	26. Chapter 26 Of Moots and Feelings

**Ch. 26 Of Moots and Feelings**

**It's as the title says and I won't say anything more but I hope you all enjoy the chapter and have a great weekend doing it.**

**Does anyone have any more news on TES VI? I seriously wanna know what they have planned next though I guess it's probably gonna be the Civil War between the Legion and the Thalmor but you never know.**

**I also need some help with the personalities of some of the people in my poll (which is still going though idk how Alien/Predator is now on top and ME has been pushed to second almost third.) such as Fox and Sylvanas and pretty much everyone else save for Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Garrus. Any help or knowledge of where I can find that info is helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. All OC's are property of their respective creators.**

"You're sure about this? Are you absolutely certain about this?" Marius asked in a deadly serious tone. The messenger in front of him nodded furiously in response.

"Yes sir, General Tullius told me to say "It's time to act"." The messenger replied as Marius glanced back at the missive in his hands before standing abruptly and placing a small pouch of coins on the bar.

"Keerava, this is for my tab and get this messenger some refreshments." Marius said before walking out without another word.

"What was in that missive?" Keerava asked as the messenger shrugged.

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out pretty soon." The messenger replied as Keerava slid a bottle in front of him.

**-With Alduin-**

_'Have I really sunk so low that killing joors isn't fun anymore?' _Alduin thought to herself as she surveyed the damage around her. It was only a small bandit camp that had sprouted up in the last week but even tearing it apart seemed...hollow. It was as if she had a large whole in her that was always empty regardless of what she did now.

Even if it had only been two days since her mate had left her it seems as if it has been an eternity since she saw him. She actually spent all of yesterday trying to find him but the reason why was constantly eluding her. He was her mortal foe and yet his potential made any plan to kill him twist her stomach into a large knot but why this happened she didn't know. Her father always preached strength and cunning while her mother always preached love and understanding but she was a dragon for Aedra's sake! Her father was always right in her eyes and she was truly daddy's little girl but that didn't mean she didn't love her mother. Still she always took her father's lessons to heart while her mothers went in one ear and out the other without a care in the world.

Now it seems Akatosh's lessons have come back to bite her in the worst way. He got her everything and she was his spoiled girl but now it seemed even he knew not what to do and he was married to the Goddess of Love. Could it be that she was in..._'Nid, Zu'u taavin wah korah ko daar joor noorend! I am Alduin, not some mortal who needs a partner!' _

_'Then why are you lonely?' _Was the question that popped into her warring mind.

_'I am NOT lonely! _

_'Yes you are, you have a mate that wants nothing to do with you and no friends like your mother wanted you to have.'_

_'I DO NOT NEED ANY SUCH THINGS, I AM THE WORLD-EATER!'_

_'Then why do you feel empty? Why do you feel hollow?'_

_'I AM NOT!'_

_'Just admit it-'_

"I WILL NOT ADMIT ANYTHING THAT DOESN'T EXIST! I HAVE NO USE FOR THOSE PETTY MORTAL EMOTIONS!" Alduin roared to the sky as the voice fell silent. "WHY HAVE YOU TORMENTED ME LIKE THIS MOTHER?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

**-With Marius-**

"Is this a public execution or are we doing this out of the public eye?" Marius asked seriously as Fasendil looked over the map of the Rift.

"I would say public but we don't want this to reach the Empire just yet. Tullius wants it done quickly and quietly so we really have no need to drag this out any longer than necessary." Fasendil replied as he rubbed his chin in thought. "She has to travel through the Dragon Fields correct?"

"She does but they won't move unless provoked...or ordered." Marius said already weary. "Only one thing has that command over them though."

"Don't you have some sway over them?" Fasendil asked as Marius sighed before shaking his head.

"Technically I do but good luck getting them to listen...well there is another I could ask. He's a bit eccentric but the others know that he is one of the Lieutenants of...her." Marius replied as he stood up. "Let me see what I can do...if all else fails I'll do it myself and no one would say anything."

"The Legion will disavow any knowledge of that you know." Fasendil warned as Marius shrugged.

"She might have pull but when it comes to a choice between her pull and dragon support? Which would you be betting on the most?" Marius questioned with a small smirk as Fasendil gave a small laugh.

"I'll go make an announcement to the town, make sure you at least get her head just for verification." Fasendil said before he walked out with a large grin.

"I plan on it." Marius said lowly before following him out.

**-Scene Change-**

So we are in agreement; Jarl Elisif as this Moot has decided, you are hereby crowned High Queen of Skyrim and her people. May you do everything in your power to ensure the safety and peace of this land." Jarl Balgruuf said as the other Jarl's looked relieve finally while Maven looked like she just sucked on a bad batch of her own mead.

"I am honored and I promise to do whatever I can to keep Skyrim safe." Elisif said as the Jarl's stood. "I know that we have just gotten out of a long War but now a new War approaches; one that will shake the very foundation of Tamriel and for us to survive we need to act. Though it pains me to say this with all my soul, ready your forces for War."

"Yes, my Queen." The Jarl's stated back though Maven did it halfheartedly.

"We move when it is time for the Empire to strike; build up your arms and gather all able bodies and be ready to finally take out the Thalmor for all time."

"Aye!" Was the thunderous response as she left the room.

"A very nice speech High Queen Elisif but it will take more than words to rouse those who are weary for another fight." Tullius warned as Elisif gave a heavy and tired sigh.

"I know but for Skyrim to remain free of Thalmor rule we have to do this; Good news will move the masses and bad news will depress them, make sure we get good news General." Elisif replied as Tullius actually gave a small smile.

"And I do have good news actually." he replied as Elisif listened closely.

**-Scene Change-**

"How's the fit?" An Armorer asked as the Khajiit in front of him tested the gauntlets on his claws.

"Light and agile but sturdy enough to stop attacks if it must." The Khajiit replied as the Armorer nodded.

"It took a bit but we got the size right for both of you even though it was a rush job." The Armorer replied as a large dragon marched behind them encased in a very different yet equally menacing armor.

"Rush or no, it's perfect." The Khajiit replied as the dragon roared in approval.

**And cut it there, I know it's late but new job and it's the end of a job as well so everything is a rush. Still I do have the intro to Dragonesses done as you all are reading this so I will be working on that tomorrow...along with my College Algebra homework. XD**

**I know this chapter was dialogue heavy but we do get to see more of Alduin's mental state and her denial of certain emotions but those will boil over soon, I promise.**

**That's all for now so read and review!**

**So tell me guys: Mileena, Kitana, Jade or Skarlet? Leave interesting or creative comments in your review! (=3 belongs to RWJ)**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Nid, Zu'u taavin wah korah ko daar joor noorend! – No, I refuse to believe in those mortal emotions!**


	27. Chapter 27 Alduin's Gambit

**Ch. 27 Alduin's Gambit**

**Oh what is Alduins plan for this one? Well I guess you'll have to read and find out but be warned we are going to get into some heavy shit soon so be prepared. **

**Side note: If you see anyone plagiarizing my stories please tell me about it. I already had to deal with one person and thankfully they understood and apologized for it. Just keep your eyes out and please tell me if anyone does that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. OC's belong to their creators.**

Alduin's mind was still in turmoil as she flew through the sky in no specific direction. She wanted to find Marius but she wanted to be alone as well and her heart was being pulled in both directions and she couldn't stand it.

"Cursed Dovahkin...even when you aren't with me you give me no end of trouble!" she roared as a passing hawk narrowly avoided being roasted. "Pathetic speak of feathers."

_'You should find him...'_

_'I will do no such thing.'_

_'You miss him.'_

_'I do not!'_

_'You want him with you.'_

_'No!'_

_'Admit it, he is your mate and the one your father told you about.'_

"HE IS NOTHING TO ME! I DO NOT NEED ANY MORTAL IN MY LIFE ESPECIALLY MY DAMN ENEMY!"

_'Then why did you mate with him?'_

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHY, ALL I KNOW WAS THAT I WANTED HIM!"

_'Maybe you should ask your parents.'_

Maybe it was time to do that, maybe it was time to speak to them again after a few hundred years and see how things were. Maybe it was time to confront them about what she was feeling and get some answers.

"Cursed stomach pains." she swore to herself as another bout of cramps erupted in her stomach but as quick as it came it was gone. "Moody and in pain...why did this have to happen to me? The only thing I have done in the last few days is ma-" At that point she stopped with a sinking feeling in her body as she looked at her stomach. "It's not possible...not this early when things are happening."

Too bad it didn't seem like she had a choice.

**-With Marius-**

"Why do I have a bad feeling that something is about to make my life hell?" Marius asked as he rode on Durnehviir.

"You mean other than your "defiling" of Akatosh's daughter?" Durnehviir questioned with a small grin as Marius huffed.

"She started it with her damn wants...seriously, it's always her her her and she never gave two shits about me." Marius stated as Durnehviir sighed before landing on the ground with a thud.

"She has never done anything like this before and she is scared as a result. It has always been about her but now that she has you she needs to share the spotlight and that is what she is afraid of." Durnehviir stated as Marius dismounted him. "She is in the dark when it comes to matters of the heart and she is afraid of messing up."

"And I am some love guru? I was sweet on a Dark Elf in my youth but that was it and yet I am still a father. What do I know about love?" Marius questioned as Durnehviir settled on his haunches.

"I am just saying one reason why so did what she did. She was told that eventually she would find her other half and now she did but she handled it differently than she should've." Durnehviir said calmly. "You can feel the pull can't you? The pull that is driving you towards her."

"I've noticed it but I wish I didn't." Marius admitted as he did indeed feel a slight tug in her general direction but he ignored it. "It's interrupted every bit of sleep I get now."

"You can never get rid of it now, it is a part of you for all time. When the mating process is complete then a bond is formed between the dov and they are always itching to be near each other." Durnehviir stated as Marius sat on a rock. "It is a wonderful thing...to be mated."

"Sounds like you had some experience." Marius said with a small smirk as Durnehviir huffed.

"It was some time ago...before the war with the Akaviri. They were the true reason why I delved into the black arts, I missed her and they took her from me. I wanted her back at any cost and that cost me everything I have." Durnehviir explained sadly as Marius got up and put a hand on his slimy scaled side.

"I guess we both have bad luck in that department." Marius said as they stood in silence for a moment and just watched the setting sun. "I wish I could help you Durnehviir, I really do. No one belongs where you are except the Thalmor."

"Just knowing I have a fahdon like you is enough for me. Even if my isolation is lonely, just knowing that you are calling me is more than enough to lift this old dragons spirits." Durnehviir stated as he began to fade away again. "Erei borii tiid, fahdon."

"Erei borii tiid, fahdon." Marius said and got a large smile from Durnehviir before he faded completely back to the hell that was the Soul Cairn.

**-With Alduin-**

_'This can't be happening...it can't be happening now of all times.' _Alduin thought frantically as she desperately tried to think of any excuse other than the one running through her mind. _'I knew that I was in cycle but it shouldn't have taken hold that quickly!'_

"You are with eggs." Paarthurnax said simply as he watched her land on the Throat of the World. "it is the smell on the wind and the song through the air."

"Save your Way of the Voice doggerel for a dov that cares for it. I need you to summon the Dovahkiin to this mountain." Alduin growled as Paarthurnax looked at her curiously.

"He doesn't answer your call." Paarthurnax said simply as she growled lowly. "Mortals are not the same as dov and you know this."

"Just call him or else." Alduin threatened again but Paarthurnax saw the bluff. She was still the World-Eater but even she wouldn't do anything with the potential to harm her now.

"I will call him but I do not expect him to come." Paarthurnax said as Alduin growled lowly as she settled on the soft snow.

"He will come...and he won't leave without me." Alduin said as she curled up and waited for her mate to return.

In her mind was a rolling block of fear that contrasted to her outer demeanor. What if he didn't come? What if he left her alone to care for her young? What if he refused to acknowledge the eggs as his own? Those were the questions that swirled around her head and no matter how much she assured herself they were there.

What would he do?

**Well there we go, another chapter down and Marius has a hell of a lot more to explain to Akatosh besides the fact he defiled his daughter. Oh that will be a fun chapter to write lol.**

**Again, sorry this took until now but I almost have adjusted to my schedule so please continue to bear with me. Spyro will be out by Friday or Saturday with Angel out by Sunday or Monday so you all can look forward to that. I am also working on the next Love Across Boundaries chapter so keep your eyes out for that too.**

**Read and review!**

**So tell me guys, Samus or Nova? Which hot blonde would you love to date? Leave interesting or creative comments in your review! (=3 belongs to RWJ)**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**fahdon – Friend**

**Erei borii tiid, fahdon – Until next time, friend.**


	28. Chapter 28 Shocking Revelations

**Ch. 28 Shocking Revelations**

**Ah yes, we get to see the next chapter of everyone's favorite Dragon/Human pairing. Good times shall be had by all!**

**So people really enjoy my Destiny...and I didn't think anything could get bigger than my Halo story but something did and this story has already moved past that as well so I must be doing a lot right if you all enjoy this stuff that much.**

**One more note, I am moving Angel to the sporadic update bin due to overwhelming pressure. I am sorry if you're a fan of it but I have too much going on and not enough energy. It is NOT canceled or on Hiatus I just need to free up some time for other things so I will not abandon it.**

**Nothing else to say except let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

Dusk was fast approaching the Dragon Plains but Marius stood watch in his makeshift camp as he pondered everything that had happened in the last few months. From his discovery of being the last Dragonborn to the journey to Solstheim and the Soul Cairn to getting to see where Nords go when they die and that was just the tip of the iceberg. The college, the Legion, the Civil War and now the next one that is threatening to engulf all of Tamriel in one large conflict.

It scared him a lot when he thought about that last one and worse was that HE was the cause of it all. He was the reason that things were this way and there was no getting around it. He was at the center with that damn dragon and it felt...invigorating in a way.

To see that he was the cause of much pain and suffering was a comfort but not in the way many would think. The war with the Thalmor had been brewing for a long time and now he was so close to finally avenging his parents death at their hands that nothing could mess it up. The pain he would cause on those in his way and the suffering the Aldmeri Dominion would face at his hands almost made him grin in a sadistic way.

"I guess being part dragon isn't a bad thing after all." he commented to himself as he heard a laugh behind him.

"Every dov in this field can feel your grin." Odahviing said as he settled in his own nest. "Anything catch your eye?"

"Would you expect me to say I kinda like being part dragon?" Marius asked curiously as Odahviing snorted.

"Most of us have been waiting for that to happen. It's a sign that you are embracing your true self and ascending to where you should be." Odahviing replied as Marius shook his head.

"Yea sure...like they expect me to be some godlike figure that is capable of ending any enemy in front of me." Marius shot back with a bit of humor.

"Some dov do...because of the position you hold already, some younger dov feel that you should be an unstoppable force." Odahviing replied calmly as Marius looked at him. "Your position as Alduin's mate gives you leeway with the dov."

"Don't remind me of that." Marius said angrily as Odahviing snorted.

"You act like a spoiled hatchling, so she lied to get your cooperation. What harm has come of it?" Odahviing questioned but cut Marius off before he could answer. "Do not feed me that "protect your kids line" as I can see through that argument. You didn't have any plans to stop in to see them after you spoke to her the first time."

"You don't know that." Marius said as Odahviing laughed.

"I do because I followed you. You never once even looked towards the town even as you flew over it in your haste to reach your destination." Odahviing explained as Marius narrowed his eyes. "Your argument is as hollow as your anger."

"What are you a shrink?" Marius asked as Odahviing gave a draconic smirk.

"Nid...but I know how to spot a dov in a lie. It was part of my position during the war." Odahviing finished but before they could settle into a holding pattern a loud roar was heard across Tamriel.

"_DOVAHKIN!" _Was the Shout that caused the thunderous sound.

"You are being summoned." Odahviing said as he picked his head up.

"I heard but they are going to have to wait." Marius said as his patience paid off and he spotted his target just down the road. "It's time for change to rear it's head once again."

**-With Alduin-**

"How long does it take for him to respond?" Alduin asked as she shifted her position.

"He will come when he answers the call, he has many more responsibilities on his shoulders than just you." Paarthurnax replied calmly. "You cannot rush mortals no matter what happens."

"I will rush whomever I choose and whenever I choose." Alduin said with a snort while Paarthurnax shook his head.

"And that is one of the reason he wants nothing to do with you." Paarthurnax said simply while Alduin growled lowly.

"Hold your tongue before I rip it from your throat." Alduin threatened lowly while Paarthurnax took off and left her alone. "Coward...a dov who runs is no dov at all." she finished lowly before she felt her eyelids sink down.

She was asleep in minutes.

**-With Marius-**

"Clearly you must have some sort of deficiency if you think that I can be held in any jail cell for any length of time. One word to the Council and I can have your entire career along with your life gone in an instant." Maven said with a smirk as Marius didn't even budge.

"Look around...do you really believe the Council would give up all of this," Marius gestured to the surrounding fields. "Just for you?"

"All I see are just overgrown lizards missing their front legs. Now, as I recall you never came when I called for you and since you seemed to not understand where you rank on the pole of life then allow me to remind you: I own you and every member of the Legion. One word from me and you will never see another day again and no amount of dragons can change that. Power through "arrangements" is all that matters in the world now." Maven said calmly but with the underling threat in her voice.

Marius wasn't impressed or intimidated in the least however. "Money won't help you here or any time in the future either. This is your last chance, come peacefully or in pieces. Either way is fine but I implore you to please resist, it makes things easier." he stated with a stone face while Odahviing actually stood up and watched with interest.

He wasn't the only one either as the entire field turned towards the small group. On one side was Maven being escorted by a small group of Legionnaires while Marius stood alone on the other side blocking the road.

"I believe the Legate is threatening the life of a Jarl; that is grounds for him to be arrested." Maven said lazily but the Legionnaires didn't move a muscle. "What are you three waiting for? I said to arrest him."

"Legionnaires, return to Fort Greymoore. Your job is done here." Marius ordered calmly as the soldiers looked from him to Maven before shrugging and walking back the way they came.

"Where are you going?! I command you to halt and arrest this person!" Maven said as she saw her guards retreating.

"As I said, money won't help you anymore." Marius said before he drew his sword. "I hope you made your will but I guess the thought never crossed your mind."

"I refuse to allow myself to end here, I am not a defenseless woman by any stretch." Maven said as she drew her own polished Ebony blade.

"You're a woman who doesn't know the first rule of fighting me." Marius shot back as Maven narrowed her eyes.

"And what is this rule?"

"That I have better things to do then fight you." Marius said and Maven only spit at him before he disappeared from sight.

"Coward! You take the cowards way instead of fighting fair!" maven shouted as the dragons around her snorted.

"Joor mindok ni fod wah vuth." One said out loud as Maven glanced around.

"Rek los nalkun dilon." Another replied as Maven began to sweat.

"Dilon." Marius said as Maven's head rolled off her shoulders and hit the ground with a soft thud.

"Anti-climatic and yet worthy of a dov. Never fight fair when an easier way exists." Odahviing said as Marius shrugged.

"Take this," he held up her severed head. "To Riften and present it to Legate Fasendil with my...condolences." Marius said as he put it in a bag and tied it to Odahviing. "The Rift also holds an abundance of White-tailed Elk if you're feeling peckish." Marius finished as Odahviing gave a very large grin at the thought of hunting the Elk.

"Naal hin fen Dovahkiin." Odahviing said before he took off.

**-Scene Change-**

"It took you long enough." Alduin said before she gave a wide yawn as Marius regarded her with the same blank expression he wore when he faced Maven.

"What do you want." Marius asked simply. He wanted short and to the point so he could leave.

"Still arrogant even now." Alduin mused while Paarthurnax sighed.

_'It is like watching an old married couple.' _he thought internally as Marius didn't rise to the bait.

"I didn't come here to be insulted, say what you want so I can get away from you." Marius repeated as Alduin snarled.

"You have no right to be making demands-"

"I have every right to make demands, I don't need you in my life anymore. Hell I wouldn't care if you suddenly dropped dead right now!" Marius said angrily as Alduin recoiled. "As a matter of fact, maybe you should! It might solve a lot of problems in the world!"

"How dare you! I have given you nothing but your life and affection and this is how you repay me? I hold your life in my claws but I have chosen not to end it but to embrace it and you dare to throw it in my face?!" Alduin roared back as Marius stood his ground.

"We didn't have any problems before you came along! Tamriel would be in a simpler state than the fucked up place it is now! The entire continent has been split in half because of you!" Marius shouted back as Alduin crouched.

"How dare you pin this on me! You mortal are the only ones who can be blamed for this! I only wanted for Dovah to have a place to live in peace, you on the other hand believed we should form a pact!" Alduin shot back as Marius finally showed some emotion by narrowing his eyes.

"Because you led me to believe it could happen!"

"It still can!"

"Give me one reason why I should care or even why it can!"

"Because I am carrying your eggs you poor excuse for a mortal sire!" Alduin finally yelled out as Marius's entire world suddenly stopped cold.

**And Cliffhanger! I am evil aren't I?**

**Still I am sorry that this is extremely late but this week actually wasn't the best. I had to play chauffeur on Monday because work was canceled and my grandparents are in town, Tuesday I worked 12 hours, Wednesday I had a midterm and then spent until midnight in the hospital with my mother, Thursday only worked 5 hours because a city IT Department is having a pissing match with another company and Friday I spent more time with my mother in the hospital.**

**Talk about a rough time eh? Still, welcome to reality and it sucks. I guess writing and playing games allows me to escape from it before going back but you all didn't come here for me to rant so I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**So tell me guys; The question to end it all! Azura or Nocturnal? Leave interesting or creative comments in your review!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**joor mindok ni fod wah vuth – The Mortal knows not when to stop**

**Rek los nalkun dilon – She is already dead**

**Dilon – Dead**

**Naal hin fen Dovahkiin – By your will Dovahkiin**


	29. Chapter 29 Egg Parenthood

**Ch. 29 Egg Parenthood**

**Well now we get to see Marius's reaction to Alduin's shocking reveal and lets see how this goes since they have a war to fight on top of that. How will Lucia and Sofie take the news that they will have dragon brothers and sisters?**

**I apologize that this is late but it's getting to be that time of the year where Exams are coming so I have to study when I can. Still, I promised to give you all stories so I will deliver on that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

It took a few minutes for Marius's brain to fully restart after what he just heard. "Could you repeat that?"

"I said, I am carrying your eggs you poor excuse for a mortal sire." Alduin repeated before a loud crack of thunder was heard very close to where they were.

"How? How is that possible?" Marius questioned in desperation as he prayed to whoever that she was lying.

"You don't remember? You don't remember a few days ago?" Alduin questioned with some form of hurt.

"I remember being a dragon and...oh gods." Marius finally realized after a moment. "I was a dragon and we..."

"And this is the result." Alduin finished smugly. "Your eggs are forming as we speak."

"That Shout changed more than I thought." Marius muttered to himself as he attempted to salvage the situation. "So is this something to lord over me? To hold over my head?"

"If you think I am using this as an excuse to get to you then you are mistaken. I am more concerned with how YOU would react to this." Alduin replied simply as Marius gave her a strange look.

"So now you care about what I feel." he shot back as she growled.

"I have always cared you pitiful mortal!" Alduin roared back as Marius scoffed.

"You never show it, just once I wanted to hear something nice or even something decent but no you always got to have some sort of attitude or treat everything like some sort of joke. Maybe I am asking too much to hear something nice but something as small as how are you would go a long way." Marius growled out as Alduin snarled.

"You joor and your emotions. If you wanted some mushy stuff then you should have had a mortal woman." Alduin said as Marius balled his fists. "But that is no longer in the cards is it?"

"No thanks to you." Marius muttered as Alduin shook her head.

"So you would willingly leave your own future children because of your own hatred." Alduin mused as Marius shot her a glare.

"I didn't say that at all." Marius growled out as his own dragon half roared in anger at her even thinking he would do that. It also didn't help that he was raised the right way by his parents and that meant taking care of any consequences of his actions which meant that he had to be a father.

"You were thinking it." Alduin retorted as Marius frowned and crossed his arms.

"At first." he finally relented as she settled down again.

"Then you couldn't call yourself a true dov if you did. A male dov would never abandon his own children or his mate for any reason." Alduin remarked with a yawn.

"Are you alright?" Marius questioned, if only to distract himself from the thought that he was now a father of dragons.

"During the early stages the majority of a female's energy will be used to form and protect their eggs until they are ready to lay them." Paarthurnax explained while Alduin shuffled her position a bit. "They will sleep most of the time and awaken to eat until it is time to lay."

"And I have to keep her fed am I right?" Marius asked simply as Paarthurnax nodded while Alduin felt her eyelids droop. "How the hell am I gonna do that while keeping my own kids safe and fighting in a war?"

"It is a challenge but one you must rise to for the life of a male isn't an easy one." Paarthurnax replied calmly as Marius looked at the now sleeping Alduin. "She flew here for you but will you leave her or go with her?"

"You should already know that answer." Marius said simply as he went over to the Word Wall and sat down. "I'll tolerate her and that's the extent of it."

"All it takes is one chance." Paarthurnax said as Marius snorted before settling into a wait.

**-Scene Change-**

"The first sets have been delivered on time and are being tested right now." Beirand said as he looked at the paper in his hands. "New orders have been placed and are about to be started as we speak."

"So that's 14 complete sets delivered but it's still not enough for what we need." Tullius said with a frown as he looked over a map of Tamriel.

"That's all we have on hand." Beirand countered as Tullius sighed. "Most likely all the units will require adjustments since the job was rushed as it is."

"So that's even more time wasted, time we don't have anymore." Tullius mused as he stood straighter. "Do what you can to get them all ready to go. The first battalions march in two weeks time and I want to have at least one squad with them."

"We will do what we can but we aren't miracle workers." Beirand replied before he left to inspect the armor fitting.

"General, we need to know just how many dragons will be going with what Army. In order to fully cover all operations we need at least 10 with each invasion force and I'm not sure we'll even get half of that number." Rikke said as she finished tallying her numbers.

"We need to get in contact with Legate Marius, he might be able to find out for us." Tullius said as he went to write a message. "Rikke, finish getting the figures then inform Elisif that we are progressing on track."

"Yes General, may Talos guard us all." Rikke said as she went back to her duties.

"I'm not sure even the Daedra will help us through this." Tullius said under his breath.

**-With Odahviing-**

Odahviing will never understand joor and their fascination with skulls but who was he to judge how they acted when he delivered the dead mortals head to the cesspool city of Riften? If they wanted to cheer a dead mortal then that was their right though judging by the state of the city he could correctly guess that the woman had something to do with that. All around the city there was cheering as Maven's head was adorned on a pike in the center of the market and garbage being tossed towards it.

"Dovah will never understand joor and their ways." Odahviing said to himself as the pike was taken away and the town started to set up some sort of celebration. "They celebrate one dieing with such joy."

He would never understand how they acted.

Good thing he had Elk bound into his vision and he took off.

**Ah, we get to see some nice banter between Marius and Alduin and before you ask, no he hasn't forgiven her and she will still need to work for it but that is too come. We still have a war after all.**

**Nothing else to say and no joke on that lol. Read and review!**

**So tell me guys, Azura or Almalexia? Leave interesting or creative comments in your review!**


	30. Chapter 30 The Roar of War

**Ch. 30 The Roar of War**

**Yep, it's time for everyone's favorite...er wait, no it's not. Never mind, war is hell for all those involved and sadly that was me a few years ago. Luckily I got out unscathed but some of the people I went to BCT with...not so much. Still they are all alive and kicking so that's something to be happy about.**

**Ok now, enough doom and gloom. You all are here to be entertained and I hope this beauty of a chapter does the trick as we kick off the first Tamriel World War. Who will win and what will happen? Nothing good I can assure you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

"You know where you are going?" Tullius asked as Cipius gave a slight shrug.

"To join up with the 5th Legion near the border of Elsweyr and begin the Siege of Riverhold." Cipius replied as Tullius gave a sigh.

"I was only able to secure three dragons as your support. They will listen to orders but don't push them past what they want to do, we need them around as long as possible so keep the men in line." Tullius replied as Cipius gave a short nod before taking the scroll and placing it into his bag. "May the Nine keep you safe Legate."

"May they keep all of us safe." Cipius responded before he stepped out into the beginning of a long winter.

"Only three dragons are going with the 5th sir?" Rikke asked as Tullius looked back at the table.

"That's all that wanted to go...the other units are going with anywhere from 3 to 5 before the aerial units get there." Tullius replied as he picked up another piece of paper.

"How long until the first unit is ready to move?" Rikke asked curiously as Tullius bit his lip.

"The end of the week...which is when Cipius will reach the border of Cyrodil and Elsweyr. They are going to have to fly fast and far which is what we don't want." Tullius replied as he gazed back over the map. "Is the 7th Legion ready to head out?"

"Legate Beryl is preparing to depart as we speak." Rikke replied as Tullius rubbed his forehead. "Legate Marius is readying the dragons as well but it's slow going."

"Let's hope it is enough." Tullius said as he left the Dour with Rikke in tow.

**-Scene Change-**

"They still don't listen very well." Marius said with a sigh as he collapsed on his small bedroll in the Dragon Fields. He had to spend the last two weeks in the field trying to get these damn dragons ready for war but with winter starting they were sluggish.

Still he had made some progress.

"You are going about it the wrong way." Odahviing said from his left as Marius looked up at him. "You need to light their Thuum...light their inner fire. Just telling them what should happen will not do anything."

"You try getting these lazy, good for nothing airheads to listen to you." Marius challenged as Odahviing shifted.

"I am one of Alduin's Lieutenants, they already listen to me." he replied simply as Marius's eye twitched.

"Lucky bastard." Marius muttered as Odahviing snorted in laughter. "At least I control an entire army and not just a few dragons."

"Males..." Alduin muttered as she adjusted her position just to the right of them.. "Always needing to see who can piss the farthest."

"Will you be fighting in the war?" Marius asked Odahviing as the dragon settled on his haunches.

"I will...if only to secure the future of the dov." Odahviing replied as Marius gave a shrug.

"About as good as any reason I guess." Marius said before he settled down for the night.

He awoke the next morning with a large black dragon curled around him. He gave up trying to tell her to stop after the first week and begrudgingly allowed this one moment of contact but nothing more. She accepted it but didn't like being kept at arms length but there was nothing she could do about it right now.

"Are you up yet you big oaf?" Marius said shortly as Alduin huffed weakly. "Move your wing."

"Lizil joor." Alduin muttered as she lifted her wing. "If this is how you act towards me, I wonder how you will act towards your children."

"Like a parent should, unlike you." Marius countered as Alduin growled.

"You dare to assume I'm unfit to parent." Alduin challenged as Marius growled back but before he could answer a messenger came up to him before taking a few steps back.

"Legate, the 5th is on the move towards Cyrodil. You are ready to join them?" The messenger asked as Marius sighed as he thought back to the work he still had to do.

And that wasn't including breaking the news to his children.

"How long until they reach Whiterun?" Marius asked as the Messenger went over the timetable in his head.

"By tomorrow and then the border within the next two."

"When you pass by Cipius on your way back to Solitude, tell him I will be ready by the time they reach the border and not a moment more." Marius said as the messenger saluted then ran off. "Are you ready to leave Odahviing?"

"At a moments notice." Odahviing said with some pride and a hint of arrogance.

"Legate Fasendil left with the 12th Forest Brigade a few days ago towards Valenwood. I need you and whoever follows you to meet up with them and at Cyrodil." Marius commanded as Odahviing stretched his wings. "Let the enemies of the Empire flee at your roar."

"Nust fen dreh zos wey bovul!" Odahviing roared as other dragons rose up to join him. "Nust fen groso sul nust krilon wah jur dreh!"

"Ruz bo qobo dii fahdon ahrk vos hokoron mindok hin irkbaan!" Marius shouted as Odahviing and the dragons behind him gave the loudest roars he ever heard. He wasn't the only ones either as all across Skyrim the roars of dragons were heard as more added their own to the din. All across Tamriel were dragons adding their own voices to the roar that was soon echoed around Tamriel.

It was a challenge to all who opposed the coming storm and a threat to those who opposed them. It was that roar that started the war and it was that roar that would be heard when the fires died out.

The Thalmor had beaten the Empire once but now they had a new threat to face.

**Short but sweet is how I like it and I believe this will get everyone pumped up for the next chapter. That's right, the first Tamriel World War will kick off next chapter beginning with an invasion and dragons burning shit down. Good times to be had by all!**

**I know it's a bit on the short side compared to others but you all know how life goes plus it's getting to the Holidays so I need to work more so I can make a little more. I got made permanent a month early so I get paid Holidays but I have a few people to buy gifts for so I got to earn that money XD.**

**Dragonesses is next and then Destiny as usual and I might have a Christmas special for Destiny out either the 25****th**** or 26****th**** as a thank you for all the support!**

**As usual, read and review!**

**So tell me guys: Argonian or Khajiit? Which lovely anthro would you enjoy being with? Leave interesting or creative comments in your review.**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Iizil joor – Heartless mortal**

**Nust fen dreh zos wey bovul! – They will do more than flee.**

**Nust fen groso sul nust krilon wah jur dreh! – They will regret the day they dared to challenge the dov!**

**Ruz bo qobo dii fahdon ahrk vos hokoron mindok hin irkbaan! – Then fly swiftly my friends and let the enemy know your hatred!**


	31. Chapter 31 The Flames of War

**Ch. 31 The Flames of War**

**It's officially time for war in Tamriel and to kick things off we have our first Siege on the city of Riverhold in Elsweyr. Keep in mind that I have no idea what Elsweyr actually is like other than it has lots of trees so excuse me if I take some liberties.**

**Someone pointed out that I have reviews for 31 chapters but only have 30 on FF, the reason is one of the chapters was the AN that I deleted over the weekend so the official count is now 31 chapters straight with this release.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

**-Riverhold, Province of Elsweyr-**

"I don't care if you burn the entire forest! I want that city taken by the end of the day!" Cipius roared over the launching of catapults and the roar of dragons as the 5th Legion fought for every inch of ground they could get to. The Khajiit were tenacious and great forest fighters but dragons weren't restricted to the ground. Tree's were burning and the Khajiit defenders couldn't accurately target the dragons under the dense foliage and as a result they were free to burn and harass to their hearts content.

"Sir, the 15th Brigade is only a few miles out, we expect them in 10 minutes or so." A messenger told Cipius as he attempted to keep low so he wasn't danger of being hit.

"Understood, get back to the catapults and get them read for long-range support. As soon as they can, start to rain fire on Riverhold." Cipius ordered as he blocked an arrow effortlessly with his shield.

"Yes sir!" The messenger said before he took off running.

"Let them hear the roar of the Empire!" Cipius yelled to the sky as the dragons eagerly followed his command and roared. The resulting sound froze the Khajiit defenders while the Legion surged forward, eager to take control of the resulting confusion and push forward to Riverhold.

With luck, they would have the city by the afternoon.

**-Arenthia, Province of Valenwood-**

"The Empire has come! Man the catapults!" A wood Elf commander said as he saw the approaching forces of the 12th Forest Brigade as they closed the distance with their own siege weapons.

"Sir, they'll be on us before we can even get a quarter of them ready to fire-"

"I don't care, we are holding this city until we get reinforcements from Elsweyr!"

"Yes sir!" A loader said before he scampered off as the air was filled with alarm bells and the city devolved into chaos as people ran for shelter and the town militia went to their posts or aided in the evacuation. That chaos soon turned to unbridled fear as various roars were heard over the chaotic nature of the city as all eyes moved to the sky as the clouds parted and a flurry of various colored dragons swooped in from the Heavens. It was as if the Gods themselves were sending them down as a form of justice, even if it wasn't clear what justice was being dealt.

The commander didn't even have time to blink before he was snatched up in a pair of talons and hurled away from the city.

"Flee if you want or die if you fight!" Odahviing roared as he swooped low and set a large path of the city on fire. No one was safe as large balls of fire came soaring over the city walls and started mercilessly destroying anything they hit while the Legion brought out a massive battering ram and pounded the doors of the city while the combined might of dragons and catapults laid waste to the interior.

By the afternoon, the city was no longer standing and the Legion was moving on without a backwards glance.

**-With Marius-**

"We'll be in Elsweyr within a day sir." A scout said as Marius surveyed the surrounding landscape. Lush forests and grasslands dotted the landscape between Cyrodil and Elsweyr but that wasn't what he was interested in.

Something was off with this area.

"Have the unit make camp for the night." Marius said simply as he went over every detail of the landscape carefully.

"Sir, Cipius expects us..."

"I know what Cipius expects but he has our own dragons going ahead to bolster his own. He'll be fine until he reaches the first objective." Marius said dismissively as the scout turned around and walked away before he stopped. "I understand your concern soldier but you heard Cipius, we are to move to the alternate route and wait for his signal."

"I understand sir but I don't like it."

"I know soldier but we are also establishing the best supply path as an army can't move on an empty stomach. Cipius will be fine and we will reach our destination before the signal comes, for right now have the patrol do one more perimeter sweep then get back here." Marius ordered as the scout saluted before walking away.

_'Were they that unprepared or did they pull off their forces to deal with Cipius?' _Marius thought with a frown. Even his heightened sense of smell couldn't find anything out of the ordinary and that included Goblins that were usually in the area. With a grunt of irritation he tore his eyes away from the foliage and went to help his men make camp, all the while being watched from the shadows.

"Nocturnal commands your death and she will have it." Karliah said from the tree tops before she disappeared into the dense foliage.

**-Cyrodil-**

"The first Legion units have invaded Valenwood and Elsweyr, they are expected to fall within two months if everything goes well." General Tullius said as he looked over the Council. He loved his home city but the Council had always given him a bad vibe.

"And the status of the Strike Force?" Titus Mede II asked as Tullius gave a small frown.

"The first unit has been deployed to the Isles. They'll be able to handle any ships coming in or out of there while we knock out Valenwood and Elswyer."

"Good, you are dismissed General." Mede said with a wave and Tullius departed.

"Yes my Emperor." Tullius said before he bowed and departed with a flash of irritation in his eyes. He was really starting to hate that stand-in.

"More trouble sir?" Rikke asked as Tullius gave a nod.

"The Emperor's stand-in is starting to irritate me. How much longer do we have to keep up this charade?" Tullius asked as Rikke shrugged.

"Until we take care of the Thalmor, we have to make do with what we have." Rikke replied as Tullius gave an audible sigh.

"When will the Strke Force actually reach the Isles?"

"In a week when the second unit is ready to go."

"And the dragons we have?"

"From my reports they are listening for now but we have no idea how long that will last."

"Then let's make this push count."

**-Elswyer-**

The Legion's march continued as they pushed forward through the dense forest towards Riverhold. The Khajiit defenders regained their fight but their pride and spirit waned as acre after acre of the forest burned under the merciless march of the Legion and dragons. Tried as they might, the Legion overpowered them and the dragons continued to burn everything in their path while the defenders finally signaled a retreat with the Legion in pursuit.

From the treetops of Riverhold, the city guard saw the approaching flames devouring the forests like a hungry animal would it's prey. They would fight to the last Khajiit but they would fight knowing it was in vain for the Legion would sweep into town with emotion before leaving nothing but burning buildings and sorrow.

When they looked up, flaming stones and dragons were descending on the town.

**And I will end it there, expect heavy fighting and tense moments next chapter as we get ready to see just how far the Legion will go against those who challenge them.**

**I know what you all are thinking, why am I taking so long for updates? Well the answer is life and the expectation that work would be slow in December but as you all saw it wasn't. Still I try to keep on a consistent basis and want to thank you all for sticking with me so far. We've come along way and still have some distance left so keep reading and I will keep writing!**

**So tell me guys, Cortana or EDI? Which AI get's your blood going more? Leave interesting or creative comments in your review!**


	32. Chapter 32 The Claws of War

**Ch. 32 The Claws of War**

**Whelp, it's time for more war and we get to see just how the Legion operates when the begin an all-out war. Expect death and destruction, and dragons...lots of dragons.**

**Someone did say that they thought that Khajiits were neutral but if you remember in the Lore Masser and Secunda disappeared from the sky from 4E 98 to 4E100 which was called the Void Nights. The Khajiit culturally held the Moons in great respect and when the Thalmor "supposedly" brought them back they switched sides and became part of the Dominion.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their creators.**

"Fire!" Levan ordered as balls of flame streaked towards the nearest Thalmor ship and setting it ablaze. The waters seperating the Summerset Isles ad the Mainland were being hotly contested as the Legion encountered both Thalmor and Bosmer ships and they were heavily outnumbered.

Still, the Legion was resilient if nothing else.

"Legate, Bosmer reinforcements are coming from the South. I count at least 4 more ships" A Lookout yelled as more arrows pounded the deck at his feet. Most Dark Elves would've felt fear at this but Levan simply gave a soft sigh followed by a sharp whistle.

"Inform any ships to pull back and get ready to brace." he ordered as the Lookout was confused by followed the order anyway and one-by-one the Legion ships began pulling back before the storm.

"You will surrender or be destroyed!" A magically enhanced voice sounded across the now calm water. "Your death's will be swift and painless if you surrender now!"

"Send up the flare." Levan ordered as a Legionnaire took a small flare and lit the small fuse before backing away. Less than a second later it shot into the air in a small red trail before falling into the sea below them as he heard laughter from the Thalmor.

"You choose to show some red light in the face of your death? Very well, prepare to the be first casualties in our conquest!" A Thalmor wizard said before everything went still as roars were heard over the sky.

"We are not casualties, we are the Soldiers of the Imperial Legion! We do not flee in defeat but revel in total victory!" Levan roared as Ebony-armored dragons swooped in from the heavens. Four heavily-armored and yet highly mobile dragons, each complete with a Rider also clad in Ebony came down and began their attack just as the Legion launched their own.

The Bosmer ships were the first to go as the dragons showed their wrath while the Thalmor were caught off guard by the new arrivals and the subsequent Legion bombardment.

It was all over in seconds as burnt wood and torn sails littered the waters.

**-Rihad, Hammerfell-**

"Ma'am, Thalmor on the Southern flank!" A Legionnaire said as Legate Phalance turned her attention to the South. "We're surrounded!"

"Get everyone to the tunnels beneath the city then collapse the entrances!" Phalance said as she knocked another arrow in her bow. "We won't surrender without a fight!" No one said Wood Elves weren't fighters when they wanted to be.

"Ma'am, Catapults coming from the West. They're going to take down the walls before reinforcements get here!"

"Then have the Archer's turn to the South and buy us as much time as they can!" Phalance roared as flames danced over their heads. They had misjudged the Thalmor's landing area in Hammerfell and now they were about to lose a major port and the city defending the waterway into Cyrodil. "Fight to the very last man!"

Fight they did in a valiant struggle as the Thalmor pelted the walls of the city and foot soldiers rammed the gates. They wouldn't hold much longer and neither would the walls but still the Legion fought, if only to give the Redguard's enough time to marshal their own forces.

As if on cue, the doors came down and so did the Southern walls and Elves stormed the city as the Legion made them fight for every inch of ground. The streets ran red with blood while bodies of the dead made barricades along with the fallen rubble from buildings as the Legion held furiously to every bit of ground. Even as more walls were falling down around them they fought like rabid dogs.

The Thalmor would win in the end but the number of losses it took did not sit well with the Dominion.

**-With Alduin-**

_'Infernal mate, chooses to go fight rather than stay here...why can't he just accept his duties as a provider?!' _Alduin snarled as she turned over in her nest. _'He get's to go off and fight while I stay behind like some scared hatchling.'_

"Thuri, why are you here?" A Frost Dragon asked as Alduin picked her head up. "Should you not be on the front?"

"I should be but I am not." she responded with a tone of hostility that made the dragon step back a bit. "Why?"

"A large force of Mal Fahliil have circumvented the main border and are a day from your mate and his forces."

"What's your point?" Alduin asked with the subtle threat of pain if he didn't get to the point.

"He is caught between two forces, the Fahliil and Kaaz that bypassed the force at Arenthia-"

"Get to the point!" Alduin roared as the dragon back pedaled in fear.

"He is severely outnumbered! It was counted to be a few thousand on a few hundred and they aren't doing this to kill, it is to capture!" The dragon said fearfully as Alduin gave him her complete attention.

"Continue."

"They have a hunter leading them, one that is attached to a former enemy of yours." The dragon said as Alduin narrowed her eyes and rose. "We don't know how this is intended but we can assume they are prepared."

Shaking off her weariness and stiff muscles, Alduin rolled her wing joints in preparation for flight. "Gather a few dov and get them ready to go, I want to wipe them off Nirn." As the dragon went to do as she asked Alduin mustered as much energy as she could. Their destination was easily a day and a half of flight and it wouldn't be easy with her carrying eggs.

"Thuri, we leave on your command." A dragon said as she looked at the field as numerous dragons rose on their feet, ready to set out after her.

Alduin glanced at them before turning back to the sun as it's ray's hit her scales with its warm glow. "Looks like I will be laying in the middle of war." she said before crouching low then shooting into the air followed by 15 dragons.

**And we will end it there for now. Now Alduin takes the field to save her mate but will she get there before the Pincer attack? Will the Thalmor turn the tide with their victory in Hammerfell or will the Legion prevail?**

**Find out next time on You Are Mine, Dovahkin!**

**So tell me guys, what female Warframe would you want to be stranded with? Females what male Warframe would you choose? Leave interesting or creative comments in your review!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Mal Fahliil – Small elves (Wood Elves or Bosmer)**

**Kaaz – Khajiit**


	33. Chapter 33 A Goddess Takes The Field

**Ch. 33 A Goddess Takes the Field**

**Wow...33 chapters, shouldn't this have ended by now? I guess it's because I still have things to do in it but I digress I still love writing this story and don't wanna see it end just yet. That's not to say I just wanna get it over with as the last few chaps have been lacking but I am trying so give me some credit at least.**

**Still a total lack of Fem Aldy and Male DB stories and hell there are a complete lack of any female dragons with anyone at all. Ah well maybe people will do something eventually. You all didn't come here for me talking so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators.**

_'Dur Daar Wo Wahl Daar Lein.' _Alduin thought as she flew over the snowy peaks of the Northern part of Cyrodil. She had been flying for a few days now and she was beginning to get irate over the length of the flight. Her current condition wasn't doing much to improve her mood.

Never before had she taken so many breaks during a trip.

_'Damn you Dovahkiin for leaving me in this state! Damn you for even agreeing to this cursed plan in the first place!' _She roared loudly in her mind, never mind that it was her plan in the first place. "When I find him, I am wrapping my teeth around his neck and crushing it slowly."

"Thuri, your emotions are getting out of control again." A dragon said as Alduin gave him a scathing glare from her position.

"Hold your tongue or I'll tear it out of your maw." she growled back as the dragon wisely shut up. "I won't stop anymore until I am choking the life from the Dovahkiin's body."

None of the other dragons had a comment the rest of the flight.

**-The White-Gold Tower, Cyrodil-**

"The 5th Fleet is holding The Abecean Sea while the 3rd is advancing on Stros M'Kai. The island is being held by a Thalmor regiment with a Bosmer Fleet patrolling the waters." A Legionnaire said as the Emperor stroked his beard while reaching for his goblet.

"And yet I have reports of a Defense line in Hammerfell being overrun and Bosmer in the Southern tip of Cyrodil." Mede said in a tone that sounded like he hardly cared. "I honestly expected this to be decided quickly but it seems like nothing has changed."

"The Legion will win this sir-"

"After how much more will be spent from my treasury? I hope you understand just how expensive a war can be." The Emperor replied as the Legionnaire made no reaction. "I want results, not excuses."

"Yes, sir." The Legionnaire said before with a scowl as the Emperor looked back to the members that made up his Council.

"Now back to the matter of finances..."

"The Emperor is not happy sir." The Legionnaire said as Tullius motioned for him to continue. "He is focusing on the loss of territory in Hammerfell as opposed to the gains in Elswyer and Valenwood."

"Until we have the next squad ready to go there's nothing we can do besides normal reinforcements. Have a Regiment sent to the border of Hammerfell with orders to secure a defense line until further notice and give them orders to not let any travelers in or out of Hammerfell." Tullius ordered as the Legionnaire saluted and rushed out.

"Sir, we need more time to do anything. The 12th Fleet won't hold the sea for long and Stros M'Kai can easily fall due to it's location, we need a lot more time than we have." Rikke said as Tullius rubbed his forehead and made to reply but a Courier from the city rushed into the Tower.

"The World-Eater...The World-Eater is approaching the city!" The Courier shouted as he gasped for air.

"And when the World-Eater approaches a battle, many will unite as one and end it all." Rikke said as she finished the last and lesser-known verse of the song.

"What was that Rikke?" Tullius asked as the Legate shrugged.

"What we need to make the Thalmor kneel in defeat and put an end to chaos." Rikke said as numerous dragons fly over the city like a dark cloud towards the Southern Border.

**-With Marius-**

"Someone get those damn Archers to the South!" Marius shouted as he slashed through another Bosmer before blocking a strike from a Khajiit Warrior. "Where in oblivion did these guys come from?"

"Sir, enemy reinforcements coming from the East!" A Scout said as Marius stabbed the Khajiit through the neck.

"Where are the troops from Kvatch!?" Marius asked/shouted as he blocked a few arrows before one lucky one embedded itself in his shoulder. "Son of a-"

"Nocturnal requires your life as payment for your misdeeds, Dragonborn." A smooth voice said as a Dark Elf seemingly appeared from nowhere with another arrow aimed at Marius's heart. "I do find some comfort in the fact that Mercer is dead but the rest had no involvement in anything."

"Are you talking about the Thieves Guild?" Marius said gruffly though his shoulder began to feel a little numb. "You think I did it huh? I won't deny I wish I was the one who did it but guess again."

Karliah sighed as she shook her head. "It matters not who was responsible but you did have a hand in not answering Nocturnal's call when it did."

"And yet she ignores the fact that I was nearly killed by them when I came back almost dead from a job that was screwed from the start; is that what passes for "Honor among Thieves"?" Marius shot back as he felt his blood boil in his veins. Whatever poison was on the arrow was really making his veins feel like they were on fire.

"Nocturnal-"

"Doesn't know one damn Daedra dick from the next." Marius finished as he stood up and tore the arrow from his shoulder; blood staining the ground as he gritted his teeth. "Everyone on this damn continent knows she sleeps around like a prostitute at a brothel. I bet every damn Daedra from the Princes on down to the lowest Scamp has had a go with her at least twice." he was rewarded with an arrow in his gut for that remark from an irate Dark Elf.

"You dare desecrate the Patron of the Shadows with your vile words? The one who gave you the ability to be a Thief? You would dare to beseech her out of pettiness?" Karliah screamed out in rage as Marius only smiled before rolling his shoulder.

"Poison was a nice touch but you missed something important that your...lady...forgot to tell you." he said as his smile turned into a very feral grin as his nose picked up a very familiar scent.

"Lady Nocturnal has told me all I need to know." Karliah said as she knocked another arrow and aimed directly at Marius heart. "Oblivion take you, Dragonborn."

"You still forgot something; Oblivion can't take whats already claimed by an Aedra!" Marius shouted as the battlefield went quiet when 12 enormous dragons came from the clouds.

At the front was a large black dragon with evil red eyes and her sight was tunnel visioned on the Dark Elf with the arrow pointed at her mate.

The Firstborn of Akatosh had taking the battlefield once again but this time it was with mortals instead of against.

A new Era was about to begin.

**Well, I hope this actually is a lot better for you guys. Sorry it took a bit of time but since overtime in the Construction industry is an almost impossibility to get, I have to take advantage of it when I can so I can pay the bills. Still my car payment is paid through the next couple months and so is my insurance, all that is left is my rent but that's pretty easy.**

**So is this better than the previous chapters or is still kinda lacking? Leave me your thoughts as well as your thoughts on the previous chapters questions.**

**What Warframe would you guys like to spend time with?**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Dur Daar Wo Wahl Daar Lein – Curse those who made this world**


	34. Chapter 34 A Vision of a Pact

**Ch. 34 A Vision of a Pact**

**Yup, it's the second part to the cliffhanger of doom I left off with last chapter and this is all about Alduin and Marius kicking ass like any power couple...er power mates? Whatever the term is though expect Alduin to keep her Tsundere-like attitude.**

**Without further adieu,**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their creators!**

"Hmmph looks like you have lost in this Era, Nocturnal." Mephala said as she weaved another string in a web. "Poor you." she finished with no actual sadness.

"Mind your tongue arachnid, this is only a minor setback." Nocturnal shot back as she worked to calm herself. "The shadows can't be held back."

"Ah little Mehrunes tried that once...didn't go over so well did it?" Sheogorath asked with a smirk towards the aforementioned Prince. "A 20 foot tall monster beaten by two mortals barely over 6 feet no less."

"Shut your mouth!" Mehrunes roared out as Sheogorath just kept smirking. "You were one of them you little punk!"

"Ah ah, such a temper. Maybe Martin should've used some humor, it might've been easier to anger you to stepping back into a portal. Then again, the gold flaming dragon was a nice touch for Martin I must say...shame the sacking of the City means the Thalmor have the Statue." Sheogorath said with actual seriousness in his tone for once.

"I'll KILL YOU JESTER!" Mehrunes yelled as the Saint and Seducer at Sheogorath's sides drew their weapons immediately.

"Enough! This is getting us no where, I vote we resume this later on since some of us," Azura said with a look at Mehrunes and Sheogorath. "can't seem to resist arguing between each other." With some huffs of irritation the other Princes faded out but Sheogorath stayed with a serious look.

"Perhaps I need to speak with the Dovahkiin...I can't have Martin trapped in Alinor with people who use him as a scratching post." Sheogorath said as he turned to his escorts. "Both of you, go to Tamriel and deliver a message to the Dragonborn. Tell him to visit me in New Sheoth, he should know the way to get there."

"Yes Lord." Both replied before fading out as Sheogorath did the same.

**-Marius and Alduin-**

The entire field went silent as they beheld the dragons but none captured their attention than the sight of the black dragon at the front who only had eyes for the Dark Elf who tore her attention from Marius to the skies.

"You wanted the one who killed your "family"? Have fun with that." Marius said with a smirk as Alduin landed between him and Karliah. That smirk faded when her tail lashed out at him and knocked him flat on his back.

"I'll deal with you later Dovahkiin." Alduin said angrily before focusing on Karliah. "I see that whore doesn't give wisdom as well as luck."

Karliah's anger immediately overpowered her rational side at the comment. "You dare-"

"Yes I dare and I will keep daring as it's true." Alduin said calmly while Karliah began to shake. "After all, she got so needy for release that she tried to seduce my father many millenia ago."

"You lie-"

"Of course...my mother kicked her little ass all the way back to her own plain of Oblivion." Alduin continued without registering Karliah's voice. "It was a sight to see...The Aedra of Love destroying a so-called Daedric Prince."

"Nocturnal would never lust after an Aedra!"

"Oh she did...and she has held a grudge ever since. Which is why my mate failed at his...highly questionable life choice." Alduin remarked before turning to Marius. "Which we WILL have a talk about after this."

"Yea...sure." Marius drawled out, already planning how to avoid her.

Karliah was beginning to feel fear as Alduin once more turned back to her with narrowed red eyes. "Your "mistress" has lost this age."

"I refuse to be bested by a damn lizard!" Karliah shouted as Alduin growled.

"The last ones to call me that were torn limb from limb. I guess you want to join them!" Alduin roared as the ground shook with her rage. "BURN THEM ALL! **Strun Vild Yem**!" she Shouted as the sky turned red and meteors crashed around the battlefield, burying any caught in their path. Around the field the Imperial Legion roared in triumph before re-engaging the enemy while Dovs around them added their own destruction. The dried grass of late summer provided the kindling as large fires burned around the battlefield as the heat skyrocketed and smoke filled the air.

Marius added his own Thuum and burned the enemies around him with a Fire Breath Shout while Alduin merely blocked Karliah from getting to him and the fire behind her prevented her from fleeing.

"Your end is with me, give my regards to the...whore of Oblivion." Alduin said as Karliah snarled. "And tell her that Mara sends her best wishes." Was all Alduin said before launching herself at Karliah while the Dark Elf raised her bow and fired an arrow that bounded off her scales harmlessly.

Meanwhile, Marius had gone back to his own slaughter with his inner dragon roaring in eagerness as foes fell to him and the Legion fought like rabid dogs. The dragons added their own strength and soon the enemy fell by the score as the fires continued to burn.

"Sir, Thalmor reinforcements are coming from the South!" A scout yelled out as Marius only grinned while ripping his sword from a Bosmer.

"More meat for the blade..." Marius uttered as he turned hungry eyes to the South. "Legionnaires, look upon the enemies who wish to prevent us from a peaceful existence. Look upon those who believe we should be enslaved and used only as mere tools or animals, but we have new salvation! We have allies that have heeded our call, that will stand beside us as we forge a new Era." Marius roared as his own body felt like a raging inferno. "On this fiery battlefield, we make a pact...a pact between Men and Dov to face all who oppose the future!"

All around the field the Legion roared in excitement as the dragons added their own voice to the din while the remaining Bosmer and Khajit witnessed something unheard of. Even the Thalmor on the horizon couldn't believe their eyes as the fires roared to life and the flames licked this sky.

Out of the fire rose a majestic dragon swathed in flames as it rose toward the sky with a loud piercing screech that sounded like a war call.

"Bormah, Hi Lost Bo." Alduin said as she gazed at the dragon with reverence while Karliah began to back up in complete fear. "You heeded the call of a new Pact didn't you." she said lowly as the figure didn't respond but she didn't expect it to. He never spoke in this realm but his presence spoke volumes just by being here.

Marius beheld the Aspect of Akatosh with a large grin as the Aspect finished it's screech and all fell silent as Marius held his sword in the air and the Legion did the same as they turned South. "With divinity on our side, we forge a new Era on this night!" Marius roared as the Aspect gave it's own roar of approval before before the sky turned bright orange and the area was bathed in an orangish-red glow as if it was about to rain fire and wash away the old earth and renew it in a different world.

"**FOR THE EMPIRE! FOR TAMRIEL!" **Marius finished roaring as he led the charge against the Thalmor with the Legion following as the remaining Khajit and Bosmer fled the area in fear and Karliah was left alone against Alduin.

"Say good-bye little Elf...your way of life is done." Alduin said before snatching Karliah in her jaws.

**Well, here is the next chapter and I know it's a bit late again but the ending...I don't know why but it felt really good to write it. Kinda like a large weight off my shoulders now that one of my plotlines is done. As for the fallout of Akatosh's Aspect appearing...that is for the next chapter sadly but feel free to speculate as I actually draw my own ideas from suggestions in reviews from my fans so in a sense I actually wrote this story with fan input so you all have your own additions whether you know it or not.**

**Also expect Sheogorath's request sometime in the next couple chapters as well as he is surely pissed that his old friend/statue is languishing where it is unappreciated.**

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart and here's to another chapter!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Bormah, Hi Lost Bo – Father, You Have Arrived**


	35. Chapter 35 A Request part 1

**Ch. 35 A Request Part 1**

**Yes. It is time for the next chapter of Dovahkin and I am proud to announce that I have pre-ordered the Skyrim Re-mastered on Xbox One. Here's to someone making a mod to where you get Aldy as a summon!**

**In other news, Bethesda had stated that we won't see another Elder Scrolls for a while which means the One won't probably be getting one. The Scorpio would probably be our best bet for ES 6 but for now I will be glad with Skyrim and all the great mods we get!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. Any OC's belong to their respective creators!**

"What do you mean Auri-El appeared before the Humans?!" A Thalmor official yelled out at the few survivors from the attack. All of them were heavily bleeding and half-dead by the time they were carted into Corinthe. None would walk again after the slaughter nor would they be of use to the Thalmor anymore. "You must be blind to imagine such things!"

"It's true sir! He appeared along with those lizards! There were too many of them to counter!"

"Nonsense! Auri-El has no business dealing with mortals, least of all Humans who don't deserve the air they breathe. It seems your defeat has addled your brains to the point of no use, you had superior forces and intelligence and yet you lost to barbarians." The official said before turning to the guards. "Take them to the holding cells to await punishment for the failure." The guards bowed before carting the survivors away as they pleaded for mercy but it fell on deaf ears.

"Obviously, we need to step up our offensive. Have the Marines reinforce the main lines in the North. I want the dogs stopped before they get out of the forests!" The official said as a messenger bowed and departed while the official went inside to contact Skywatch.

_-Flashback-_

_Destruction was the only word to describe the hell that befell the Aldmeri soldiers. They were sent to reinforce the army marching on Skingrad but instead it was a slaughter. Both men AND dragons had routed the army and the entire field got set ablaze as the dragons added their strength to that of Humans._

_But all of that paled at the figure that appeared. The figure of burning fire and menacing eyes that roared to the sky as the Legionnaires turned their sights on them._

_And then they charged._

_And then they slaughtered._

_In no time, the Legion was upon the Aldmeri and killing them left and right. No soldier was spared the renewed strength of them Humans; some were cut in half and died instantly but others were just left to slowly bleed out._

_Blood stained the ground as row after row of Thalmor were cut down or eaten by the dragons. The Legionnaire's armor was completely soaked through and yet it didn't deter the animalistic and hungry troops. They wanted blood and they got it._

_At the forefront of the charge was Marius and his Ebony-forged blade was permanently stained with blood and even a few bits of flesh and fur graced it's presence and yet it's bite was still sharp enough to tear through anything._

"_Feast, feast until nothing remains!" Marius shouted into the heavens as the Aspect roared in agreement._

_The fire in his voice and the sadistic tone made Alduin shiver as she swatted away another helpless attacker. His tone and the way he was covered in blood sent her own hormones in a tailspin. 'Hi Ni Mindok Hi Dreh Wah Zu'u, Dovahkin.' she thought as she tried to calm herself. 'It's taking all I have to not jump you right now.' Subconsciously licking her lips, she eagerly rushed forward into the thick of the fray._

_If only to end it faster._

_The Aspect only watched with a small smile on it's face as it gazed at Alduin._

_-Flashback end-_

The fires of the Legion burned brightly as they sang in triumph of the latest victory. Not only was the southern line secure but a simple march south would put them directly at the city of Dune and the place to launch the second part of their operation.

But that was for tomorrow, for tonight was a time of triumph and song. Not only had they defeated two armies in a day but the felt as if they had the will of the Divines themselves on their side and they were right. Even the dragons gave joyous roars as they devoured cask after cask of mead and beer. One had already passed out with his body lopsided between two tents, somehow not collapsing on either of them, while another was singing along with the Legion in words half-mixed with Dovahzul. The rest were either getting to that point or trying their hardest not to take part of the festivities.

And Marius failed in trying to use the occasion to get away from Alduin. "What do you want?" he asked flatly as she snorted from her own spot some distance from the camp.

"I told you that we would have Tinvaak on some...questionable activities you found yourself in. Explain, now." she said as her red eyes matched his own.

"My life is none of your concern." he stated as he leaned against a tree.

"But it is, their kind has no place in the world we are trying to create and the fact that you even had the nerve to join such a group sickens me." she said a little roughly. "Thieves and their ilk have no stealing things that aren't theirs, simply for no other purpose than they want it. Things that most have worked their entire life for and have finally earned."

"When you put it that way..." Marius trailed off with disinterest. The only thing he wanted was to crawl into his bedroll and sleep but she seemed to pick up on it.

"Your attitude is not needed, you are tired but your actions up til now have left a lot to be desired; especially with new arrivals on the way." she said as she shifted a bit. "You have a duty to your future hatchlings to be an example and running with those who have no place in the world is not one of them."

"I already have two kids I need to look after and I think I've done a pretty good job of it so far." Marius said gruffly as she snorted. "They know nothing of some things and that's how it'll stay."

"You will walk a different path from this point on-"

"Quit trying to get me to bend to your will, it's not going to happen." Marius said a little angrily but he had to keep his voice down or else the camp would overhear. "You have no power over me whatsoever and I told you before, the only thing that connects us is the eggs you carry. Unlike you, I know how to be a parent." he said before walking away.

Or trying to, as he found two tall figures blocking his path. One in golden armor and the other nightmare black armor. And both had stern looks on their face as they stared him down.

Behind him, Alduin climbed to her feet in order to protect her mate; regardless of if he wanted her to.

"Lord Sheogorath has a request for you." The Golden Saint said with a sneer in her voice.

"And what does the crazy bat want?" Marius said as the Saint's face turned to one of angry and hate.

"He asks that you speak with him at your earliest convenience, he has a matter that you won't hesitate to accept." The Dark Seducer said in a calm tone though her body language made it clear that she didn't want to be here.

"No other information?" Marius prodded as the two looked at him.

"Our Lord has asked that you retrieve the statue of Akatosh from Alinor. It was taken from Cyrodil during the last war and Sheogorath wants it back where it belongs." The Saint said as Marius immediately tensed up.

"They did WHAT?!" His shout was heard for miles.

**Well that'll be that for this one. Another battle down and Sheogorath has his request delivered to a now irate Marius. Can you imagine Alduin's feelings on the matter knowing that her father is with those she considers unworthy?**

**What is going to happen when Marius visits the Shivering Isles? What is Alduin going to do when she confronts her father about his appearance? When will this story reach it's conclusion?**

**Find out next time my dear readers!**

**Translations courtesy of Thuum . Org**

**Hi Ni Mindok Hi Dreh Wah Zu'u – You don't know what you do to me**


	36. Chapter 36 The Revelation

**Ch. 36 The Revelation**

**Yep, It's a new chapter and not a moment too soon eh? I know that my times are getting longer but when you have authors who let their stories go for months and months or even years without updates while mine is a month or two at most, one has to wonder where to draw the line.**

**Still, all of you are getting more patient for me and I respect that a lot. So far all of you readers, I thank you for your continued support and here's to another chapter of a dysfunctional family!**

**Edit: Someone asked me if Marius was the Hero of Kvatch. The answer is an obvious no if you paid attention in the previous chapters. Sheogorath of Skyrim is the Hero of Kvatch from Oblivion courtesy of the Shivering Isles DLC, hence why he is upset about Martin's statue being removed from the Imperial City.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Bethesda. All OC's belong to their respective creators!**

New Sheoth.

One would think that it was just a normal city from the outside, but that depended on what side you entered from. Mania was vibrant and colorful with stunning architecture that would make even the best designer green with envy, while Dementia was dark and dreary with buildings that were a stones throw away from crumbling and crushing.

All in all, the perfect capital for this crazy-ass world.

Although, it seemed there were a few changes since Marius visited last. Instead of two separate entrances, there was a single entrance of double doors flanked by one Golden Saint and one Dark Seducer. Both doors were decorated in their respective sides with intricate carvings and designs for Mania and dark rotten wood for Dementia.

_'I understand this place changes every so often but did he have to put it in the middle of the freaking ocean?!' _Marius shouted in his mind as he approached the island. _'The Mad God has truly gone mad at this point.'_

"Hold, state your business in New Sheoth." The Seducer said as she cracked her knuckles, hoping for a fight. The Saint remained silent though her glare and her hand slowly reaching for her weapon told the whole story.

"I, Legate Marius Windren of the Imperial Legion, Current Dragonborn of the Fourth Era, am here responding to Sheogorath's invite." Marius replied evenly, not the slightest bit intimidated.

"Wait here." The Saint said gruffly before walking inside quickly. If only to escape the presence of a mortal and a male at that.

If only Alduin were around, then he would have someone to annoy.

**-With Alduin-**

The vast emptiness of Aetherius surrounded her mind as she fell into a trance. The words were old ones that her mother gave her so very long ago if she needed them. The fact she remembered them at all was a miracle in of itself but here she was and for a very specific reason.

Her mating to the Dragonborn.

Her father was not a happy dragon right now.

"_Father, Mother." _Alduin spoke calmly as she heard and felt their presence.

"_My daughter, you have finally returned after a millenia away." _Mara said gently before Akatosh wormed his way to the front.

"_You mated the Dragonborn." _Akatosh said simply but Alduin barely retained a growl at his blunt attitude.

"_I did and though some words were...out of context, I do not regret in the slightest." _Alduin replied calmly as she heard his snort. _"We are not as close as I want but our current predicament is more pressing."_

"_The new war," _Akatosh said with a slight growl. _"A war, even on that was going to happen sooner or later, that you had no real reason to cause, daughter."_

"_Peace dear, I'm sure our daughter has some reason for her actions." _Mara said soothingly as Akatosh did calm down slightly.

"_When I was trapped father, I was forced to look at every outcome when I was forced into that time wound. Every option, every choice had the same outcome. The death of the dov and the world plunged into an endless war. There was no hope for this land like there once was and then I made a decision." _Alduin replied calmly though she had a hint of pride in herself. _"I planned to bring us back from the brink but I needed a catalyst to do it. I needed someone who had or would soon have enough pull to get things in motion but time after time I saw nothing but would-be people who just didn't have the drive or will to change things. So I made a new plan, one that would ensure not only the return of the dov but the revival of the entire Dragonborn bloodline." _

"_And so you've corrupted the Dragonborn but this wasn't a spur of the idea was it." _Akatosh said simply while Mara gave a sharp intake of breath.

"_Daughter, you didn't-"_

"_The last in a long forgotten and outcast line of Alessia. So little of our blood left in their veins but they were the last still surviving. I used what little control I had to ensure that he received the blood of his family...and possibly a little sense of purpose." _Alduin explained as Mara couldn't contain her shock.

"_Daughter...you...you..."_

"_From the moment of his birth, he was mine." _Alduin said calmly with the biggest smirk adorning her maw. _"Hence why every little thing he did that didn't involve my plan always failed. He believed that after growing up that he was walking his own path, but it was the path that I laid out for him all along. From his time in Cyrodil till he was captured at Helgen and even now he still follows it, not knowing that I am pushing him in the direction I want him to go." _Alduin couldn't contain the glee in her voice as she laid bare her entire plan to her parents. _"Once he was taken to Helgen then I knew that I had won the ultimate victory. The dov would rise again, the true Bloodline of the Empire would be restored and I would be the architect of the greatest rebirth this world will ever see."_

"_Then why have you come here?" _Akatosh asked as Alduin smirked.

"_This union needs your blessing father, and yours mother for it to truly remain. I want to eternally bind the souls of Men and Dov and we need more than just blood to do it. Your Aspect was a good touch but it requires more than words and spilled blood on a battlefield." _Alduin said as Akatosh sighed while Mara was silent in thought.

"_What you are asking, requires more magicka than anything known to man daughter. It would wipe out an entire race!" _Akatosh said as Alduin dipped her head.

"_You want the Altmer...don't you." _Mara said as she figured out the last part of Alduin's plan. _"You want to sacrifice the Altmer to power the ritual."_

"_While that would please me, not all deserve death. I want the action shared between the enemies laid before me. I want the power shared between the Fahliil, Bosmer and the Khajiit. With all three races fueling the ritual, it would take centuries before they build themselves up to anything and by that time it would be far too late for them to do anything close to a rebellion again." _Alduin finished as she gave a snort of fatigue. She still had eggs forming in her and this nonstop action was delaying their inevitable birth.

"_Though I can't condone your actions...I suppose we don't have a choice." _Akatosh said as Alduin gave another nod. _"As much as it pains me, you are my only daughter and your objective is one I have wanted since your defeat. You have our cooperation daughter." _Alduin said nothing as she looked at Mara.

"_You have taken everything I taught you and corrupted it to suit your own plans. I had hoped to steer you at least in some way but it was all for naught-"_

"_Nid, I will talk to you in private mother." _Alduin interrupted with a hint of fatigue showing. _"I need your guidance and your wisdom for something important to me."_

Mara gave a soft sigh as she knew what her daughter needed to talk about. Maybe she learned something after all. _"Very well, visit my temple in Bravil when you can and we will speak. I will support you daughter, but I hope you know of the consequences should your actions reach his ears."_

"_I do but why worry about what won't come to pass. None save us know of this and that is how I wish it to stay." _Alduin said with a tone of finality but internally she was worried. Her parents were many things and she had absolute trust in them but she could feel their disapproval of her plan. She had control over Nirn but not her parents, if they wish to tell the Dragonborn then she could nothing but watch as they tear down everything she had worked so long for.

She knew they wouldn't but a small part of her still feared that possibility.

**Wow, how in the world could I write anything else to top that last bit? How will Marius take it if he knew his entire life was nothing but one big lie? How would he take it if he found out that his actions all along were completely controlled by Alduin?**

**I know that I never fleshed out Marius's character completely so Alduin's plan probably won't make much sense and might leave others more confused than anything but I tried my best to throw a curveball into the story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**So tell me guys, do you hate Alduin now; yes or no?**


End file.
